Lifetime scars
by twilight4ever66
Summary: Bella est abandonnée par celui qu'elle aime.Les volturi l'emmène avec eux car elle représente un danger de les exposer.Bela poura-t-elle remonter la pente et être heureuse à nouveau? AroxBella Traduction de la fic de StopTheMadness
1. Chapter 1

Lifetime scars

Chapitre 1

BPOV

« Tu ne me veux plus ? »Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

« Non » sa voix était de glace, dure, froide, cruelle froideur qui brisait mon cœur en deux, non pas en deux, en un millier de morceaux.

« Edward s'il te plait ne fait pas ça » le suppliai-je.

« C'est déjà fait Bella, la famille est parti, maintenant je dois partir et les rejoindre » dit-il en faisant quelque pas en arrière.

« Non ! » Criai-je courant après lui « Edward ! Attend ! » Hurlai-je en essayant de le suivre. Je trébuchai souvent, et tombai encore plus, je tombais par terre et y restai, je sanglotai et pleurai. Ensuite tout est devenu noir.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis Charlie me regardant avec des yeux inquiets. « Q-Comment ? Hein ? » Dis-je incapable de former des phrases entières.

« Tu étais perdue dans les bois, Sam Uley t'as trouvé. » Dit Charlie me tendant un verre d'eau. Je le pris avec reconnaissance. Je le bu rapidement, sans réaliser à quel point j'avais soif. Ensuite le réalité de ce qui c'était passé me frappa, je sanglotai et commençai à pleurer.

« Belle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas !? » s'exclama Charlie.

« I-i-i-il est p-p-p-parti » sanglotai-je enlaçant mon père. Il m'étreignit et je le rapprochai plus de moi, pleurant et souillant sa chemise. « Chut, ça va. » roucoula-t-il en me caressant le dos, je sanglotai et sanglotai, pleurai et pleurai. Je fini par avoir une énorme migraine à force de pleurer, je pris une aspirine et essayai de manger mais je n'avais pas d'appétit.

« Bella, est-ce qu'il t'a laissé dans les bois ? » me demanda Charlie en me regardant avec des yeux inquiets.

« Non, non papa, il m'a laissé sur le sentir près de la maison, mais j'ai essayé de le suivre et je me suis perdue. » dis-je tandis que le creux dans ma poitrine me brûlait douloureusement.

« Ok » dit Charlie marchant vers le salon pour regarder la télé.

Je montai péniblement en haut et essayai de dormir.

_Rêve…_

_« Edward !? » criai-je. « Edward !? Quelqu'un ! » Criai-je commençant à être effrayée._

_« Bella ? » Quelqu'un appela mon nom. Je regardai partout cherchant la voix, « Bella, viens à moi » chuchota la voix céleste, je vis un homme, avec de brillants yeux rouges, il avait des cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules et portait un long manteau, «Aro » murmurai-je en courant vers lui « Viens là ma Bella » dit-t-il, je courrai vers lui mais ensuite quelqu'un commença à me tirer en arrière. C'était Edward._

_« Edward s'il te plait ! Laisse-moi partir ! » je hurlai et essayai de me débâtai essayant de me libérer, « Aro, au secours ! » Hurlai-je. « Aide- moi ! Edward va-t-en !! »_

Je me réveillai avec Charlie me secouant et disant « Bella réveille-toi ! C'est juste un rêve » je regardai vers lui quelques larmes coulant sur mon visage, « Oh Bella » soupira-t-il me tirant vers lui pour une étreinte.

Je pleurai, ensuite Charlie me demanda quelque chose « Qui est Aro ? » je regardai vers lui « Co-» je recommençai à lui demander comment il savait mais il m'interrompit avec « Tu parlais dans ton sommeil, ça ressemblai plus à des cris mais… Qui est Aro ? » Me demande-t-il encore. « Et plus important, de quoi parlai ton rêve, on aurait dit qu'Edward » je reculai « faisait quelque chose que tu n'aimais pas » dit-il en me regardant avec des yeux d'inquiétude, les yeux d'un père.

« Aro est un ami de Carlisle, » dis-je c'est la vérité, donc continuons « et Edward m'éloignai de, quelque chose et Aro était là » dis-je en mentant un peu, tressaillant pendant que je prononçai les noms des personnes qui m'avaient laissées.

Charlie hocha la tête et partit après m'avoir embrassé sur le front.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, en pensant, qu'était donc ce rêve ? Pourquoi je rêvai d'Aro, et pourquoi je voudrais aller vers lui.

Je soupirais et regardai la montre, 6h30 et bien je ne vais pas me rendormir maintenant, je soupirai m'habillai et descendis, Charlie était là. « Tu peux rester à la maison Bella » dit-il, il ne m'avait pas demandé si je voulais, il me l'a ordonné. J'hochai la tête et commençai à m'émerveiller sans but de la maison, c'était 11h quand j'allai faire un tour, je mis mes basquets et parti sur le sentier.

C'est environ une heure plus tard et j'étais sûre que j'étais hors du sentier, j'étais perdue, je soupirai. Brillant, je m'assis par terre m'adossant contre un arbre. « C'était une idée stupide » marmonnai-je à moi-même.

« Que s'est-il passé Bella ? » Entendis-je quelqu'un ou quelque chose me demander, génial maintenant j'entends des voix, je pourrais leur répondre, si je les ignore ça serait impoli. « Marcher, je me suis perdue, j'étais sur le sentier et je suis toujours perdue ! » Dis-je.

La voix gloussa, « je peux t'aider » dit la voix sur un ton séduisant.

« Bien sûr mon imagination peut m'aider. » Dis-je sarcastique, je pense que je suis en train de devenir folle.

« Tu n'est pas en train d'entendre des voix » gloussa la voix, « je suis réel. »

Je ris « Prouve-le » défiai-je la voix.

« Bien sûr » puis je vis un vampire en face de moi, celui de mon rêve, dans toute sa gloire. Aro.

« Oh » haletai-je en me relevant, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais faire, cet homme était de la royauté. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il faut agir.

« Du calme Isabella » ria-t-il. Il tendit la main et je la serrai, il me regarda avec des yeux intrigués. « Intéressant » murmura-t-il à lui-même.

« Je suis Aro, ravi de te rencontrer, » dit-il en souriant.

« Si vous êtes là pour voir les Cullen » je tressaillis « vous avez perdu votre temps, ils sont partit, ils m'ont laissée » je retins un sanglot.

« Oh non ma chère, » dit-il s'approchant et plaçant ses bras autour de moi, « je suis là pour te voir, vois-tu ils ont enfreint la loi, ne pas révéler notre existence aux humains, nous ne pouvons pas risquer que tu nous expose » dit-il. Je m'écartai. »Je ne le ferais jamais » dis-je choquée.

« Dans tous les cas, mes frères et moi voulons juste nous assurer que tu ne le dise à personne, » mon cœur s'accéléra à ces mots, au moins cela me libérera de la douleur que je ressens. « Ne sois pas effrayée, je ne te veux aucun mal, souhaite seulement que tu nous accompagnes en Italie, où tu vivras à partir de maintenant. » Dit-il tendant sa main, je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment le choix.

« Puis-je retourner chez moi et prendre quelques affaires ? » Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et je regardai autour. « Hum. Peux-tu m'aider à y retourner ? » Demandai-je en rougissant. Il sourit en tendant sa main que je pris, il me mit sur son dos et couru, bientôt nous arrivâmes à la maison, Charlie était encore au travail donc je pris mon temps.

Je montai les escaliers et Aro suivi, je pris un petit sac et commençai à y mettre toutes mes affaires personnelles comme les livres et des produits féminin, ensuite je pris une valise plus grande et commençai à mettre quelques vêtements et photos. Ensuite j'étais prête et Aro pris mes valises pour moi et je souri « Merci » il hocha la tête.

« Et au sujet de mon père ? » Demandai-je.

« Nous allons mettre à sac la maison et disperser du sang, cela me rappelle que nous allons devoir te prélever du sang avant de partir. » J'hochai la tête muette, je hais les aiguilles, et ce sont des vampires donc… J'étais un peu inquiète. J'allai dehors et je vis une limousine, Aro ouvrit ma portière et je montai dedans. Aro monta aussi à l'intérieur mais nous n'avançâmes pas. Je regardai autour et vis 4 autres vampires, avec un regard d'Aro 2 d'entre eux sortirent, Aro pris une aiguille, je tressaillis « ça ne fera pas mal Isabella et nous avons un excellent contrôle. » Me rassura-t-il « Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai peur des aiguilles, et je m'évanoui à la vue du sang » admis-je en rougissant, cela fit glousser le vampire, Aro tamponna mon bras avec une substance froide et je senti un petit pincement, je fermai les yeux très fort et essayai de ne pas penser à ça.

« Et voilà Isabella » murmura Aro mettant du coton sur la petite plaie de l'aiguille, « tu peux m'appeler Bella, » murmurai-je, « Ok Bella » répondit Aro.

« Ce sont mes frères, Marcus et Caius » dit-il désignant un vampire aux cheveux blancs et un vampire brun, j'hochai la tête « Bonjour » dis-je timidement. Ils hochèrent la tête et me sourirent. Les autres vampires revinrent, ils étaient couverts de poussière, « Avez-vous fait du bon travail ? » Demanda Aro, ils acquiescèrent.

« Ah oui, Bella voici Félix et Démétri, Félix Démétri voici Bella, » dit-il, ils hochèrent la tête et sourirent. Je leur souris. Mais je pense que c'était plus une grimace. Nous commençâmes à avancer et bientôt nous fûmes dans un jet privé pour l'Italie. « C'est incroyable » rêvassai-je, j'étais fatiguée et marchais sans penser.

« Qui y a-t-il Bella ? » Demanda Aro amusé par mon état de somnolence.

« Je vais en Italie, je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que l'Arizona avant » rêvassai-je, les vampires rirent. « Je n'attends pas le décalage horaire avec grand intérêt. » rêvassai-je encore et ils gloussèrent « Vous n'avez pas de souci pour ça, être vampire et tout » dis-je en rigolant un peu.

« Dors maintenant Bella » murmura doucement Aro. J'hochai la tête et obéis m'endormant d'un coup.

_Rêve_

_Je regardais autour, j'étais au milieu d'une forêt, « Eh Oh !? » Appelai-je continuant mon chemin, « Eh Oh !! » Appelai-je encore une fois._

_« Bella ! » j'entendis la voix d'Edward._

_« Edward ! » Criai-je « Où es-tu ?!? » Hurlai-je._

_« Bella je ne t'aime pas » dit la voix d'Edward._

_« Non ! Edward s'il te plait ! Ne me quitte pas ! » Hurlai-je « Edward non ! » Hurlai-je à nouveau._

« Bella ! Bella réveille-toi ! » Entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler et me secouer doucement, je regardai vers le haut et vis Aro, Caius et Marcus me regardant avec des yeux rouges inquiets. Je sentis des larmes coulées sur mes joues, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Marcus.

« I-i-il m'a laissé » sanglotai-je, les trois vampires soupirèrent.

« Je-je-je suis désolée » sanglotai-je « c'est bon Bella, » apaisa Marcus « j'ai perdu ma compagne pendant les guerres des nouveaux nés » compati-t-il faisant des cercles dans mon dos, « N-n-non, i-il m'était pas mon compagnon, s-s'il l'était il n'aurait pas était capable de partir » sanglotai-je, ils murmurèrent quelque chose entre eux que je n'entendis pas, « Nous atterrissons Bella » m'informa Aro, je mis mon siège en position verticale au moment où le jet se positionner pour atterrir.

Nous descendîmes de l'avion et je fus agressée par la lumière, je haletai quand je me rappelai que la compagnie que j'ai sont des vampires, qui scintillaient au soleil, je pivotai pour voir que les vampires portaient de longs manteaux avec la capuche sur leur tête pour pas que le soleil frappe leur peau. Nous marchâmes rapidement vers une limousine qui attendait, nous montâmes à l'intérieur et partîmes. En peu de temps nous étions arrivés jusqu'à un château brillant, « Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison Bella » soupira Aro heureux.

Je regardai le château géant, ça prendra du temps pour m'y habituer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

BPOV

Aro marcha avec moi dans les couloirs en zigzag, nous nous arrêtâmes en face d'une porte marron, « Ce sera ta chambre Bella, » dit-il ouvrant la porte pour moi, je fis un pas à l'intérieur et regardai autour, je vis un lit géant avec des rideaux autour, l'un des murs était une grande vitrine pleine de livres avec un bureau à côté. Puis encore à côté il y avait une large fenêtre, avec vue sur la ville où le soleil était en train de se coucher.

« C'est beau » chuchotai-je, Aro plaça ma valise sur le lit, « merci Aro, j'adore cet endroit » dis-je en lui souriant.

« Je suis ravi que ça te plaises, nous ne savions pas dans quelle chambre t'installer nous pensions que la vue te plairais alors nous t'avons donné celle-ci, » expliqua-t-il « si tu veux la décorer à ton goût, sent-toi libre de le faire, » dit-il.

« Merci Aro. » Dis-je reconnaissante, mon estomac se fis sentir en gargouillant. Je rougis et Aro gloussa « Suis-moi Bella ; nous allons te faire à manger » dit-il en allant à la porte, nous marchâmes quelques minutes et je soupirai « quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? » Demanda Aro.

« Non, non je suis juste en train de penser aux nombre de fois où je vais me perdre en essayant de retrouver le chemin. » Admis-je en rougissant un peu. Il gloussa « Si tu te perds appelle Félix ou Demetri, je les ai assignés à ta garde » je le regardai « pourquoi aurais-je besoin de gardes ? » Demandai-je.

« Pour quand nous avons des visiteurs, nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils te prennent pour un casse-croûte qui déambule dans le château, ou peut-être que oui ? » Dit-il en souriant, j'évitai de reculer à ces paroles, nous entrâmes ensuite dans une immense cuisine et mon nez fût assaillit par l'odeur de steak et d'ail, je respirai l'odeur « hum, ça sent bon » dis-je. Aro de son autre main se bouchait le nez, je ris légèrement, « Je suis contente que ça te plaise. » Dit une très belle femme vampire en s'essuyant les mains sur le torchon de la vaisselle. « Je suis Heidi » dit-elle me présentant sa main pour que je la serre, je la lui serrai timidement, elle me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire. Elle plaça un morceau de steak avec l'ail et de la sauce au fromage par-dessus dans une assiette avec quelques légumes « ça à l'air délicieux merci » dis-je pendant qu'elle la posait sur une petite table, je m'assis et mangeai. C'était délicieux, après que j'eus fini Heidi vint et pris mon assiette pour le laver tandis que je sirotais mon jus d'orange. « C'était stupéfiant Heidi merci, c'est surprenant venant de quelqu'un qui ne mange pas » plaisantai-je, son rire carillonneur retentit dans toute la cuisine, « je suis très contente que ça t'es plu Bella, » dit-elle en souriant, je bus le reste de mon jus d'orange et elle me pris le verre pour le laver.

« Bien, je vais dormir un peu, bonne nuit Heidi » dis-je « bonne nuit, dors bien » dit-elle tandis que je fermais la porte. Je me triturais les méninges pour essayer de me rappeler comment retourner jusqu'à ma chambre, je tentai ma chance et allai à gauche, je continuai à marcher jusqu'à ce que j'admette que je suis complètement perdue.

Je soupirai « Génial je suis perdue » soupirai-je frustrée. « Heu… Félix ? Demetri ? Quelqu'un je suis perdue est-ce que je peux avoir de l'aide ? » Dis-je en rougissant, j'entendis un gloussent alors que Félix venait vers moi. « Alors Bella on est perdue ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Je rougis mais hochai la tête. « Ok alors…monte » je le regardai embarrassée.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée, tu seras dans ta chambre plus vite si je t'y emmène, tu a perdu beaucoup de temps, tu n'es même pas dans la bonne aile du château ! » Dit-il en riant, je lui lançai un regard assassin et grimpai sur son dos, il couru à travers les couloirs et en fait j'aimais la vitesse, je riais en même temps que Félix s'arrêtait devant ma porte. « Pourquoi ris-tu ? » Demanda Félix en me regardant étrangement, je ris encore plus « C'était juste amusant d'être sur ton dos pendant que tu courais, la vitesse c'était super. » Dis-je en souriant, il rit « Et bien bonne nuit Bella » dit-il me saluant de la main et il sortit, j'allai au lit, je m'endormis regardant par la fenêtre le ciel italien, comptant les étoiles.

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient à me fenêtre « Stupide soleil » grommelai-je et j'entendis un gloussement dans la pièce voisine, je tapai au mur « Qui habite dans cette chambre ? » Demandai-je en tapant au mur encore une fois « moi » entendis-je quelqu'un dire, « et tu es ? » Demandai-je « Demetri, » dit-il.

« Oh, ok cool » dis-je me levant et prenant quelques habits, j'entendis Demetri rire. J'entrai dans ce qui semblait être ma salle de bain personnelle ; je me déshabillai et pris une douche chaude, l'eau relaxa tous mes muscles. Ensuite je sortis et m'habillai, je pense que je vais aller faire un tour, j'avais très faim donc je ne m'embêtai pas à essayer de trouver mon chemin vers la cuisine, je marchai jusqu'à ce qu'une idée me vienne à l'esprit, je n'avais pas de rideaux dans ma chambre, « Demetri ou Félix j'ai besoin de votre aide » appelai-je en soupirant.

Demetri fut en face de moi en un instant « Oui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je veux parler à Aro » dis-je « ok » dit-il et me mis sur son dos et couru, je riais fort et avant que je le sache j'étais en train de regarder Aro « D-d-désolée, j'aime juste la vitesse dis-je toujours avec u petit fou rire, Aro et ses frères gloussèrent « Avais-tu besoin de quelque chose Bella ? » Demanda Aro.

« Oui, je veux des rideaux pour ma fenêtre si ça ne te déranges pas ; le soleil m'a réveillée ce matin » dis-je en reniflant, les vampires gloussèrent, « nous nous en occuperons, par la même occasion est-ce que cela te déranges si j'essaye quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant « Heu… d'accord ? » répondis-je pas sûre à 100% de ce dont il parlait.

« Jane » appela-t-il. Un petit vampire blond entra, elle avait ses cheveux attachés en un chignon désordonné. « Jane est un des membres principal de la garde, elle a le pouvoir d'infliger la douleur par la pensée, mais comme je ne peux pas accéder à tes pensées, je veux voir si elle elle le peut » expliqua Aro et je me tournai vers Jane me mordant la lèvre en attendant la douleur, mais rien ne se passa, j'entendis Jane gronder de frustration. Aro gloussa ravi « Brillant, stupéfiant ! » Dit-il en frappant dans ses mains, il s'avança vers moi « Tu es une humaine très talentueuse, un pouvoir latent si fort, je peux seulement imaginer ce que ce serait si tu devenais immortelle. » Dit-il mettant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je le regardai « Tu essayes de faire de moi un vampire ? » Criai-je presque, je ne voulais pas passer le reste de l'éternité sans _lui, _je reculai. « Uniquement si tu le souhaites Bella » dit-il en me regardant inquiet, j'hochai la tête « merci Aro, je vais explorer un peu le château, » dis-je en souriant.

« Ok ma chère, Demetri, s'il te plait escorte Bella, je ne veux pas qu'elle se perde, » dit Aro à Demetri qui était posté près de la porte, Demetri hocha la tête, je rougis « Au revoir Aro » dis-je le saluant de la main, je marchai jusqu'à la porte et Demetri me tendis son bras pour m'escorter et je rougis encore plus, Demetri eut un petit sourire narquois. J'enroulai mon bras autour du sien et nous partîmes.

Après environ une heure à arpenter le château j'entendis de la musique, brillante, une musique stupéfiante, quelqu'un jouait du violon, j'arrêtai de marcher pour trouver d'où venait cette musique divine. « C'est juste Athenodora » dit Demetri « Où est-elle ? » Demandai-je attendant de rencontrer la femme qui peut créer quelque chose de si beau. « La salle de musique » répondit-il, je ressentis l'urgence de lever les yeux au ciel « Et c'est où ? » Demandai-je, « c'est par là » dit-il et nous commençâmes à marcher. Nous ouvrîmes une porte et je vis femme vampire vêtu d'une longue robe jouant du violon avec les yeux fermés elle bougeait au son de la musique, elle joua quelques notes de plus et finit. J'applaudis « C'était incroyable » soufflai-je.

« Merci, tu dois être Bella » dit-elle plaçant le violon sur un socle et venant vers moi.

« Oui, c'est moi » dis-je, on dirait que tout le monde sait qui je suis.

«Je suis Athenodora, la femme de Caius » dit-elle entendant sa main vers moi pour que je la serre, je la serrai et regardai autour de la salle. Elle était remplit de toute sorte d'instruments imaginables, je pense que j'ai même vu un banjo, « C'est très impressionnant, » dis-je en signalant la salle, « Oui et bien j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour passer le temps, » répondit-elle en souriant, « Je peux t'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument si tu veux » dit-elle.

« Oh oui, merci beaucoup » dis-je souriant, j'ai toujours voulu apprendre à jouer d'un instrument, mais Renée ne gagnait pas assez d'argent et Charlie non plus donc je n'ai jamais pu, « Ok Bella, fais ton choix, » dit-elle en faisant un sourire.

Je regardai autour et mes yeux se fixèrent sur une guitare acoustique, « La guitare acoustique » dis-je, Athenodora sourit et s'approcha de l'instrument pour le prendre et me le tendit, elle me donna une chaise et je m'assis, elle commença à me montrer quelques cordes basiques et des notes, après un moment ma main commença à être douloureuse et mon estomac grondait, je rougis puis Demetri dit « Aller Bella, allons te donner à manger, tu pourras revenir après si tu veux » dit-il se levant du tabouret du piano. Nous marchâmes vers la cuisine et j'essayai de me rappeler le chemin par lequel nous passions.

Demetri m'ouvrit la porte et Heidi mis un sandwich salade poulet sur la table, je commençai à mordre dedans et bientôt l'engloutis en entier et avalai un verre d'eau à grandes gorgées. « Pressée Bella ? » demanda Demetri une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix, je le dévisageai. Heidi pris mon assiette et Demetri m'entraînait hors de la pièce, je ris et dis 'bye' à Heidi avant que Demetri me mette sur son dos et commence à courir. Je riais fort au moment où nous retournâmes dans la salle de musique, Athenodora me regardait de façon très étrange, je riais trop fort pour pouvoir parler alors Demetri expliqua. « Elle aime juste la vitesse » dit-il puis il gloussa, je repris le contrôle de moi-même et regardai Athenodora, elle était vraiment belle, elle avait de longs cheveux roux ondulés et un beau visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres subtiles et des yeux très jolis.

« Tu es prête à jouer Bella ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi,

« Oui bien sûr » dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

2 heures plus tard ma main me faisait vraiment mal, « Ma main me fait souffrir, je pense que se sera assez pour aujourd'hui » dis-je secouant la main qui me faisait mal comme si ça pouvait faire partir la douleur, elle rit légèrement « Ok, tu es une élève très rapide, demain je t'apprendrais quelques accords de plus. »

Après avoir marché sans but j'essayai de retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine par moi-même, incroyable j'y suis arrivée !

« Tu es là Bella, » dit Heidi déposant sur la table une assiette de pates, je m'assis et les mangeaient rapidement, voulant aller au lit.

Après avoir fini de manger j'insistai pour faire la vaisselle, puis allai dans ma chambre, je mis mon pyjama et me glissai sous les couvertures. Je regardai la fenêtre où des rideaux rouge étaient accrochés.

J'ouvris mes yeux à cause du soleil encore, j'ai oublié de tirer les rideaux, je gémis et roulai sur mon lit, j'entendis un gloussement « La ferme » marmonnai-je, puis j'entendis à nouveaux les gloussements, je me levai la tête et vis Demetri et Félix postés là. « Oui ? » demandai-je en frottant mes yeux encore endormi.

« Nous avons des choses prévus donc va prendre ton petit déjeuner et les jeux pourrons commencer ! » cria pratiquement Demetri, étant donné que je n'étais pas encore sorti du lit Félix me pris et couru jusqu'à la cuisine, pendant le trajet je riais/criais.

Il me posa sur une chaise et une Heidi amusée posa un bol de corflakes devant moi ainsi qu'un bol de fruits, je saisis quelque morceaux de bananes coupées et les plaçaient dans les cornflakes, Félix et Demetri étaient en train de taper du pied impatients, donc je pris encore plus mon temps, je mangeai les céréales très lentement et quelque morceaux d'oranges, pris une gorgée de lait et me levai, si tôt levée de la chaise j'étais déjà sur le dos de Félix courant à travers les couloirs. Nous traversâmes une porte immense et Félix me posa au sol, je regardai autour de moi, c'était juste comme si j'étais à l'extérieur, avec des arbres et des plantes, et il y avait des bancs de pierres disposés un peu partout et une grande fontaine au centre de la pièce immense, c'était à couper le souffle. « Whoua c'est incroyable » dis-je.

« Oui, oui, choisi » dit Demetri en me regardant.

« Choisir ? Hein ? » Demandai-je la confusion remplissant ma voix.

Demetri soupira « Nous allons faire la course, tu vas courir aussi mais tu es une humaine, donc tu vas courir sur l'un de nos dos » expliqua-t-il, je souris « Félix » dis-je, Félix est fort il peut supporter mon poids et ça ne l'affectera pas beaucoup. « Ok » dit Félix venant vers moi et me hissant à nouveau sur son dos. « Le parcours part de la salle de musique, la cuisine, le bureau d'Aro, la salle du trône, l'extérieur de la chambre de Bella et l'arrivée ici. » Dit Demetri.

« Un » commençai-je « deux » continuai-je « trois, go ! » Criai-je et nous courûmes, nous passâmes devant la salle de musique, la cuisine, nous faisions un bon temps ! Demetri était à côté de nous, « Vite ! Plus vite ! » Criai-je et riais-je, nous passâmes ensuite devant le bureau d'Aro et je vis de justesse sa tête qui dépasser de la porte. Nous allâmes aux portes qui conduisaient à la salle du trône « vite, à la ligne d'arrivée ! » M'exclamai-je.

Nous arrivâmes aux grandes portes en premier et soudain Félix s'arrêta, je tombai de ses épaules et cela me rappelai les fois où je tombais de vélo quand j'étais petite, je fus sorti de mes pensées quand le côté droit de mon visage et l'épaule droite heurtèrent la fontaine, je sentis des morceaux de pierres pénétrer mon visage et mes épaules, je sentis le sang alors que je m'évanouissais.

Je me sentais comme si j'avais été heurtée par un train, puis par un bus, puis à nouveau par un autre train. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais en vain, j'essayai encore et sentis qu'il y avait un bandage qui couvrait ma partie droite du visage et descendait jusqu'à mon épaule. Je grimaçai quand la douleur me frappait, je regardai autour de moi pour apercevoir Aro, Demetri, Félix et Athenodora debout à côté de mon lit, et ils avaient l'air tr-s soulagés que je me sois réveillée.

« C-« commençai-je à dire mais ma voix était rauque et la phrase ne sortit pas, je m'éclaircis la voix et essayai à nouveau « Depuis combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ? » Demandai-je ma voix toujours aussi rauque

« Presque 4 jours » parla Aro.

Je gémis et me frottai les yeux. Je pris le temps de bien regarder autour, j'ai une perfusion dans mon bras, j'étais couchée dans mon lit dans une pure agonie, malgré le fait qu'il y ai probablement de la morphine dans la perfusion.

Je baillai « Nous allons te laisser te reposer » dit Athenodora. Ils quittèrent tous la chambre sauf Aro, il resta et une fois que les autres partis il se pencha et m'étreignit doucement, «Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, même un verre d'eau, appelle-moi d'accord ? » dit-il me regardant dans les yeux, j'hochai la tête et il m'étreignit à nouveau, je levai mon bras valide et l'étreignis aussi, « Dors bien Bella, » dit-il et il ferma la porte.

Je me rallongeai dans le lit, m'endormant et me réveillant, je commençai à fredonner une mélodie, sortant doucement des paroles pour accompagner ma petite chanson, après 3 heures et demi j'avais enfin une chanson, je ne pouvais pas attendre pour la jouée, je ne voulais pas l'oublier, je tressaillis en essayant d'atteindre le calepin qui était sur la table de chevet, je le pris et notai les paroles et quelques accords que je pourrai utiliser avec la guitare.

Je le remis à sa place et posa reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller, ayant l'impatience d'un gamin. Ensuite Aro entra « Comment te sens-tu Bella ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il se glissait à côté de moi, il posa sa main sur mon front pour prendre ma température.

« ça a l'air d'aller » dit-il en enlevant sa main, et je suis presque sûre qu'elle glissa sur ma joue, mais c'était si rapide que je ne pouvais en être certaine. « C'est bon, » dit-il en souriant.

« puis-je me lever et marcher un peu ? Je me sens très agitée » dis-je.

« Bien sûr, » il tendit son bras vers moi et m'aida à me lever très doucement. Il posa son bras autour de moi et m'aida à marcher ; nous marchâmes lentement dans les couloirs, parlant de son histoire, je lui racontai de vagues souvenirs d'enfance, nous finîmes dans son bureau. J'en appris un peu plus, quand il parlait des Volturi il ne les faisait jamais passer pour les méchants, ils ne l'étaient pas ils étaient des personnes adorables et affectueuses.

« Est-ce que ça te manque ? » demandai-je,

« Quoi Bella ? » de manda-t-il.

« D'être humain ? »

« Oui, parfois, mais ensuite quand j'y pense, j'ai une nouvelle vie que je vis pleinement, j'ai deux frères et une grande famille, je suis heureux, mais oui parfois être humain me manque. » Dit-il d'une façon sincère. Je souris,

« Est-ce que ta famille te manques ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Oui, ils me manquent un peu, mais en étant ici je les protège. » dis-je.

« C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu restes ici ? » me demanda-t-il,

« Non, vous êtes tous devenu rapidement mes amis, » dis-je en souriant, enfin jusqu'à un certain point car j'avais la moitié du visage bandée. « C'est bon à savoir. »

Je baillai, « Retournons dans ta chambre. » dit-il, il prit ma main et m'aida à me lever, c'était agréable d'avoir sa main dans la mienne. D'où venait cette pensée ? Il pris me pris la main pendant que nous marchions, ce qui me ravi. Nous arrivâmes finale ment à ma chambre et Aro m'aida à m'allonger dans le lit et vérifia que la perfusion était bien mise, « Bonne nuit Bella » dit-il et il se baissa pour m'embrasser le front, c'était un geste simple mais pour moi c'était beaucoup plus, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître.

Je me réveillai et me frottai les yeux, je me sentais mieux aujourd'hui, je baillai en m'étirant un peu. Aro entra avec un plateau plein de nourriture, je m'assis sur le lit et il posa le plateau sur mes genoux. « Essaye de manger tout ce que tu pourras. » dit-il gentiment, je grimaçai je n'avais pas très faim, mais je pris ma fourchette et mon couteau et coupai un morceau d'œuf et de toast et le emmena à ma bouche, j'ai mangé à peu près la moitié d'un toast et un œuf, avant d'être rassasiée, je reposai le couteau et la fourchette. « As-tu fini Bella ? » demanda Aro, j'hochai la tête « Oui, merci » répondis-je. Il pris le plateau et sortit, avant qu'il puisse fermer la porte, Demetri et Félix entrèrent Demetri portant un tas de grandes boites.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit en croisant mes jambes sous les couvertures.

En réponse Demetri plaça toutes les boites devant moi. Il y avait des plateaux de jeux, un Monopoly, des charades, des jeux de dames, des jeux d'échecs, et beaucoup d'autres.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demandai-je,

« C'est nous qui te divertissons » dit Félix en s'asseyant sur le lit suivi de Demetri.

« On joue au Monopoly ? » demanda Félix, j'haussai les épaules « D'accord. » Il posa les autres jeux par terre et commença à installer le jeu.

_2 heures et demi plus tard_

« Paye » je souris narquoisement tandis que Félix, le dernier joueur restant après moi, se plaça sur un de mes nombreux hôtels.

« Ok je suis fauché » dit-il alors qu'il me donnait le reste de ses billets de Monopoly. Je ris « Et moi qui croyais que les vampires étaient intelligents » plaisantai-je ; « Ok peu importe Bella » dit Demetri en levant les yeux au ciel.

« A quoi veux-tu jouer maintenant » demanda Félix remettant les pièces dans la boite et en remettant le couvercle ;

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà joué au menteur ? » demandai-je.

« Euh… non » dit Félix. Je ris « vous vous moquez de moi ? » répondis-je en riant encore.

« Non nous ne plaisantons pas, comment tu y joue ? » demanda Demetri.

« C'est très simple. Mais il va me falloir deux jeux de cartes. » Expliquai-je, Demetri disparu par la porte et revint avec deux jeux de cartes et me les tendis.

« ok écoutez bien, » dis-je en sortant un jeu de carte, retirant les jokers et les mélangeant avant de les mettre au centre de notre petit cercle, je mélangeai l'autre paquet avec l'autre après avoir retiré les jokers et les avoir distribuées entre nous, « Ok, ce jeux doit aller vite, tout ce que vous devez faire c'est tirer ne carte et dire ce que c'est » je fis ne démonstration « Reine de cœur », maintenant tu peux dire menteuse, et si je mens je reprends une carte, et si je dis la vérité, c'est toi qui en prends une, » dis-je.

« Mais nous serons si tu mens, ton cœur bat plus vite ou plus lentement, tu peux rougir ou avoir un tic nerveux, ce n'est pas juste pour toi qu'on y joue avec toi. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, je ne peux peut-être pas mentir c'est vrai mais je peux jouer au menteur comme une championne. « Jouons » dis-je mettant la carte que je venais de sortir sous la pile et e sortis une autre.

« Vas s'y Demetri commence » dis-je, il posa une carte « As de pique. »

« 7 de trèfle » dit Félix,

« 9 de carreau » dis-je en posant le neuf de carreau,

« Menteuse ! » s'exclama Félix,

« Tu es sûr ? » demandai-je, il hocha la tête.

« Et bien vérifie alors » dis-je, il retourna la carte et jura « prends une carte de la pile » pépiai-je.

« 3 de carreau, » dit Demetri en plaçant une carte à l'envers

« Roi de pique, » dit Félix.

« 5 de cœur » dis-je en plaçant en dessous le 6 de pique,

« 2 de pique, » dit Demetri.

« Reine de trèfle. » dit Félix.

« 5 de cœur » dis-je en posant le 5 de cœur.

« Menteuse ! » s'exclama Félix.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demandai-je

« Tu as déjà dit le 5 de cœur ! » s'exclama-t-il en regardant la carte. Je ris « Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le dire. » Il soupira frustré, et pris une carte.

« 8 de pique » dit Demetri.

« Menteur ! » criai-je, il haussa un sourcil, « Tu es sûre Bells ? » demanda-t-il, j'hochai la tête et regardai la carte pour voir qu'il mentait, il jura et pris une carte, je ris « Roi de carreau, » dit Félix.

« Tu vois c'est pour ça que je sais que tu mentais, 8 de pique, » dis-je en posant le 8 de pique, il jura.

Ça se passa comme cela jusqu'à ce que je pose ma dernière carte, «Seigneur, vous craignez les gars » dis-je en riant et ils rirent aussi.

« Je veux aller marcher un peu » dis-je en plaçant les cartes des leur boites ; « Ok » dit Félix en se levant et se précipitant à côté de moi pour m'aider à me lever, je lui souris « merci ».

Nous marchâmes et parlâmes joyeux, je trébuchai et tombai, dans l'action la perfusion s'arracha de mon bras, j'hurlai de douleur. Immédiatement des bras froids m'étreignirent, mais ce n'était pas Félix, ni Demetri, mais Aro, « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de rester calme.

« Je suis tombée, » dis-je en regardant la perfusion sur le sol.

Il gloussa « Ok, tu es attendu quelque part ? » je secouai la tête.

« Bien nous allons retirer la perfusion pour le moment de toute façon, » dit-il alors que Félix l'enlevait et partait avec, probablement pour l'emmener loin. Aro m'aida à me lever, je notai qu'il avait placé son bras autour de ma taille tandis que nous marchions vers son bureau. Il me posa sur une chaise, « Je vais retirer tes bandages, ok ? » dit-il, j'hochai la tête.

Il revint avec des ciseaux et je fermai les yeux pendant qu'il me coupait les bandes, « Ok, laisse le un peu à l'air, je vais t'en remettre des propres avant que tu ailles au lit. » J'hochai la tête, « Ok, merci. »

Je sortis avec l'urgence de retourner dans ma chambre et voir de quoi j'avais l'air, j'ai perdu la bataille interne et marchai jusqu'à ma chambre et allai dans la salle de bain. J'haletai alors que je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir, d'un côté de mes cheveux jusqu'au coin de mon œil il y avait une cicatrice en zigzag , de mon nez jusqu'à l'os de ma joue une autre, dans le coin bas de ma lèvre jusque sous le menton une autre, puis du côté de mes cheveux près de mon oreille jusqu'à l'os de la joue une autre, elles étaient toutes en zigzag, j'en ai quelques unes sur mon épaule, avec ma peau pale, ça me fait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine brisée. J'entendis un halètement venant de la porte, je me retournai pour voir Félix, « Oh Bella je suis dé, »

« Arrête » le coupai-je, il s'écarta de moi pensant que j'étais en colère, « S'il te plait ne sois pas en colère contre moi » supplia-t-il, je ris en me retournant vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, ce n'était pas ta faute, je suis en colère parce que tu te blêmes toi-même ! » dis-je.

« C'est ma f–» commença-t-il mais je le coupai à nouveau,

« Ce n'est pas ta faute et si je t'entends le dire encore une fois, ou si j'apprends par Aro que tu penses cela encore une fois de plus, j'ordonnerais à Demetri qu'il t'arrache un bras et le cache pendant une semaine, ok ? » dis-je d'une voix ferme, j'entendis Demetri rire dans la chambre voisine « Je le ferais frangin ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant. « Ce n'est pas ta faute » dis-je en l'étreignant prudemment, il m'étreignit aussi puis gloussa.

Une idée me vins, « Je veux me teindre les cheveux » dis-je après m'être retiré de l'étreinte, il me regarda avec de gros yeux, « Je vais chercher Jane » marmonna-t-il, il couru à la vitesse d'un vampire, j'haussai les épaules et m'assis sur le lit en attendant Jane, nous n'étions pas amies mais apparemment elle peut m'aider alors….

« Salut Bella » pépia-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait, « Veux-tu te teindre les cheveux ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi, j'hochai la tête « Je pensais à une couleur marron miel, »

« ok, je vais prendre un kit de teinture ! » pépia-t-elle « Je reviens vite » dit-elle et sortit en courant, wow, elle est super. Je restai assise sur le lit environ une demi-heure quand Jane revint dans la chambre « Suis-moi ! » cria-t-elle. Je marchai d'un pas accéléré suivant le petit vampire, nous entrâmes dans une pièce où se trouvait un siège avec un lavabo derrière pour mes cheveux, « C'est pour quoi tout ça ? » demandai-je,

« C'est un salon de beauté à domicile ? » elle haussa les épaules.

« Qui utilises-tu pour cobaye ? » demandai-je dans un fou rire,

« Quelques humains avant qu'ils servent de repas » dit-elle d'un sourire narquois en même temps qu'elle mélangeait la teinture, je fus surprise de partager son rire avec elle, elle mis la teinture sur mes cheveux, et nous parlâmes et rîmes tandis que nous attendions 30 minutes que la teinture fasse effet, nous devinrent amies en peu de temps, elle rinça la teinture et me sécha les cheveux, je me regardai dans le miroir, mes cheveux couleur miel me tombés sur les épaules, je pouffai de rire, « J'adore, merci » pouffai-je et l'étreignis-je.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

BPOV

Je parcouru mon nouvel aspect avec mes nouveaux cheveux, « merci beaucoup Jane » dis-je en le regardant. Elle pouffa de rire « C'est bon, va te montrer aux autres »dit-elle m'amenant jusqu'à la salle du trône, elle couru à l'intérieur « Reste là, »chuchota-t-elle, je levai les yeux au ciel, n'importe quel vampire pourrait entendre ça.

J'entendis quelqu'un parler puis Jane crier « Je vous présente la nouvelle Isabella Swan ! » je rougis et entrai dans la salle, Jane couru vers moi et me fis tournoyer, je rougis encore plus, « Jane » sifflai-je et elle pouffa de rire.

« Tu as l'air magnifique Bella » Caius sourit.

« Je suis d'accord » dit Marcus.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand Aro applaudit, il se redressa et vint vers nous, « Tu es très belle Bella ! » m'acclama-t-il, je rougis plus fort, « Allons le montrer aux garçons » dit Jane me tirant hors de la salle. Nous commençâmes à marcher à une allure humaine, Dieu merci.

« Est-ce que tu as un compagnon ? » lui demandai-je,

« Euh…non mais une fois moi et Félix… » Bégaya-t-elle, j'éclatai de rire.

« T-toi…E-e-e-et….Félix !?! » dis-je dans mon fou rire.

« C'était juste l'affaire d'une fois » se défendit-elle, « Maintenant il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille ! Je pense qu'il ressent encore quelque chose pour moi » marmonna-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête « Oui…je crois. Mais Félix, vraiment ? » Demandai-je dans un fou rire.

« Les GARS ! » Hurla Jane, et Demetri et Félix furent devant nous en un éclair.

« S-salut Jane » dit Félix. Je pouffai de rire, et Jane soupira frustrée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la nouvelle couleur des cheveux de Bella ?! » dit-elle, en me désignant du doigt. Ils me regardèrent « Wow, tu as l'air totalement différente ! » s'exclama Demetri, je souris « Merci, »

« Je suis d'accord avec Demetri, ça te vas super bien Bella, » dit Félix, ensuite il regarda Jane, j'éclatai de rire.

« Oui, et bien je vais y aller » dit Demetri.

« Oui, je vais aller voir ce que fait Athenodora » dis-je en commençant à partir. Jane me saisi le bras, « S'il te plait ne me laisse pas seul avec lui » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, je l'entendis à peine donc je suppose que Félix ne l'a pas entendu non plus. Je pouffai de rire,

« Amusez-vous bien tous les deux. » leur duis-je puis je partis.

J'allai dans la salle de musique pour voir Athenodora qui était en train d'accorder un piano, « Oh bonjour Bella, veux-tu t'entraîner ? » me demanda-t-elle, j'hochai la tête « Oui merci. »

Nous dîmes une leçon rapide, j'appris de nouveaux accords et notes avant qu'Aro entre dans la salle, « Bella ton déjeuner et prêt, » j'hochai la tête et rendis la guitare à Athenodora, « merci » dis-je.

Je sortis et Aro marcha à côté de moi, sa main souvent entremêlai dans la mienne, je n'y prêtai pas beaucoup d'attention. J'entrai et il y avait un bol de riz, il y avait toutes les bonnes choses, comme des crevettes et du poulet, « miam » dis-je et allai manger. Je mangeai la moitié avant d'être repue, « Aller, Heidi peut nettoyer, allons mettre ces bandages » dit Aro en m'offrant sa main pour m'aider à me lever, je la pris et me levai doucement, il garda sa main dans la mienne tandis que nous marchions, nous allâmes dans son bureau. « Assieds-toi » dit-il et je m'assis sur l'accoudoir rembourré du fauteuil. Il revint avec de nouveaux bandages, je fermai les yeux et nous bandâmes mes plaies, « Combien de temps j'ai besoin de porter ces bandages ? » demandai-je

« Tu en as besoin juste pour dormir, mais tu n'en auras plus besoin dans quelques semaines. » dit-il. J'hochai la tête, « Merci Aro » dis-je en lui souriant. « Tu es la bienvenue, » il sourit et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, Aro sourit encore plus visiblement en entendant les battements de mon cœur, je rougis. Il caressa légèrement ma joue, « Veux-tu que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il en brisant le silence, j'hochai la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix.

« Bonne nuit Bella » alors qu'il fermait la porte de ma chambre.

_Rêve._

_J'étais en train de me regarder dans un miroir ; j'avais d'affreuses cicatrices sur tout le visage et mon épaule. Le miroir disparu et les Cullen furent en face de moi._

_« Oh mon Dieu, regardez-la ! » rit Rosalie « Elle est si moche ! » dit-elle puis elle fût submergée par son rire._

_« Oui aucun maquillage ne peut réparer ça !!! » dit Alice en riant avec elle._

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu ressentir quelque chose pour toi ! » dit Edward en reniflant de dégout._

_« S'il vous plait ! Stop ! » Criai-je, des larmes ruisselant sur mon visage._

_Le pire de tout fût Carlisle et Esme ; ils ne dirent rien, ils se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille et me regardaient en secouant leur tête avec des mines dégoutées sur de beaux visages._

_« S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez ça ! » Criai-je pendant qu'ils se moquaient de moi._

_« S'il vous plait, par pitié ! » Criai-je, ils rirent encore plus fort._

Je fus r éveillée par quelqu'un qui me secouait, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Aro, Demetri, Félix et Jane debout à côté de mon lit, Aro était celui qui été en train de me secouer, j'éclatai en sanglots, Aro me serra contre son torse et je pleurai, souillant sa chemise dans l'action, « Chut Bella ça va » dit-il en faisant des cercles dans mon dos pour me calmer, je sanglotai sur sa chemise, je pleurai avant de me rendormir.

Je me réveillai et Aro entra avec une assiette de nourriture, il la posa sur ma table de chevet et s'assit sur mon lit « Bella, est-ce que tu veux me parler de ton rêve ? » me demanda-t-il, je secouai la tête, non.

« Ok, et bien mange ! » dit-il gaiement.

« Merci » dis-je en commençant à manger. Je mangeai la plupart de ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette et Aro disparu de la chambre et revint en un éclair. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau pour qu'il puisse me retirer les bandages.

Après me les avoir retirées il vint vers moi et s'assit sur le siège en face de moi, il avait l'air nerveux, « Bella » dit-il « Aimerais-tu te joindre à moi pour le dîner ? » demanda-t-il et il me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire, « J'adorerais » dis-je sans même prendre le temps d'y penser. J'entendis un cri d'excitation de derrière la porte, « Qu'est-ce ? » dis-je en regardant la porte.

Ensuite Jane et Heidi entrèrent et se précipitèrent vers moi, « Aller, nous devons te préparer » dit Jane, elle avait un sourire narquois, elles commencèrent à me tirer vers la porte, j'entendis Aro dire « Je la veux de retour vers midi ! »

« OK ! » lui crièrent-t-elles toutes les deux.

Après avoir vidé toute ma garde robe et l'avoir posée sur le lit elles regardèrent mes vêtements avec horreur, « Tu as uniquement des jeans, des pulls, et des t-shirts ! » s'exclama Jane frustrée, « Oui, je vais te montrer quelque chose. » lui dis-je

Je pris un chemisier blanc et une paire de jeans déchirés et les posés sur le lit « Voila, simple, joli suffisant pour aller dîner. »

Elles regardèrent l'ensemble et hochèrent la tête. « ça le sera, mais nous avons besoin d'aller faire du shopping. » dit Jane en me tendant les habits et me poussant dans la salle de bain. Je m'habillai rapidement et sortis, elles me firent assoir et commencèrent à s'occuper de mes cheveux, elles finirent en une demi-heure, «wow, c'était rapide, » dis-je. Elles haussèrent les épaules, Jane me tendit un miroir et je regardai ma coiffure, il y avait de légères boucles qui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et elles encadraient mon visage de façon très joli.

Jane me mis un collier autour du coup et un bracelet autour du poignet.

« Voila parfait. »

« Je n'es pas besoin d'être parfaite, » marmonnai-je.

« Tu as un rencard ! Tu as besoin d'être parfaite » soutint Jane.

« Ce n'est pas un rencard, c'est Aro qui m'emmène dîner. »

Toutes deux soupirèrent « c'est un rencard Bella » dit Heidi. Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis il y eut un bruit à la porte, « es-tu prête Bella ? » demanda Aro à travers la porte, j'étais sur le point de me lever quand Jane me força à me rassoir, « Cinq minutes Aro ! » s'exclama Jane.

Heidi me tendit un sac, « Il y a du mascara et du gloss dedans ainsi qu'un portable, appelle-nous si quelque chose se passe mal, »

« Rien ne se passera mal » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jane m'appliqua rapidement du mascara sur les yeux et du gloss. Il y eut un autre bruit à la porte, « Entrer ! » dis-je.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? » demandai-je en remettant mes cheveux en ordre, elles rirent « Tu as l'air assez nerveuse pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de rencard » dit Heidi.

« Répondez à la question » dis-je.

Elles rirent à nouveau « Tu as l'air magnifique, maintenant vas-y ! » dirent-elles en me poussant vers la porte, je l'ouvris et Aro me tendit la main, je la pris et il me guida à travers les couloirs.

Nous allâmes vers les grandes portes qui menaient à l'extérieur, je reçus immédiatement une bouffée d'air froid, je frissonnai, « As-tu froid ? » me demanda Aro, j'hochai la tête. Il haussa les épaules, retira sa veste et me la donna, je la mis « Merci » dis-je en lui souriant.

« Tu es la bienvenue, tu es très belle » dit-il en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, je rougis et il sourit. Je remarquai que pendant que nous marchions les gens me regardaient, enfin ils se fixaient plus sur mes coupures, j'essayai de les ignorer. Nous ne marchâmes pas très longtemps avant d'entrer dans un mignon petit café, nous nous installâmes à une table et une serveuse vint s'occuper de nous,

« Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? » nous demanda-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu Bella ? » me demanda-t-il, je regardai le menu et commandai,

« Je prendrais une salade César, et une tranche de pizza suprême, » dis-je, je ne pouvais pas manger en Italie sans goûter à une pizza, ça ne serait pas juste.

Je regardai autour et remarquai que les gens me dévisageaient, je baissai la tête pour éviter leur regards « Ne fais pas attention à eux, tu es magnifique » dit Aro et il me caressa la joue, je plaçai ma main sur la sienne pour la garder contre ma joue, ensuite je rougis et baissai ma main quand je réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire, quelque chose étincela sur son visage mais disparu avant que je puisse voir ce que c'était, puis il sourit et baissa sa main. Ma nourriture arriva peu après, je mangeai d'abord ma salade puis m'attaquai au morceau de pizza, j'en pris un bout et je gémis « ça c'est de la pizza, » dis-je puis ris-je, je mangeai rapidement le reste et Aro paya l'addition, nous étions préparés à partir, quand nous franchîmes la porte il commença à pleuvoir, je ris « Aller, je ne pense pas que ça s'arrête de si tôt. » Dis-je, « Serais-tu en train de suggérer que nous courions ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, je ris et hochai la tête, il sourit « C'est parti » dit-il, nous remontâmes la rue, j'étais en train de pouffer de rire, finalement nous arrivâmes devant les grandes portes, nous étions tous les deux trempés. « Merci Aro, j'ai passé un bon moment, » dis-je,

« Moi aussi Bella » dit-il. « Je vais me changer et prendre une douche, » dis-je.

« Ok, on se voit plus tard Bella » dit-il tandis qu'il s'éclipsait devant moi à la vitesse d'un vampire, je retournai dans ma chambre et pris une douche rapide, je m'habillai et éternuai, je sortis de la salle de bain pour me retrouver en face d'Heidi et Jane, « Nous voulons tous les détails » dit Jane.

« Et par tous les détails nous voulons dire _tous_ les détails » commença Heidi en me trainant au lit, nous passâmes les 3 heures suivantes à discuter, j'éternuai à nouveau, « Tu as faim Bella ? J'ai demandé à Demetri de préparer ton dîner, »

« Et je dois lui faire confiance pour cette tache, pourquoi ? » demandai-je et elles rirent. « Mais oui, j'ai faim, mais si quelque chose ne va pas avec le dîner, comme je ne sais pas des drogues ou la nourriture avariée, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable » dis-je à Heidi, elle rit alors que nous nous dirigeâmes toutes à la cuisine, je mangeai rapidement le rôti d'agneau et les légumes qu'il y avait dans l'assiette, j'allai dans le bureau d'Aro et avant que je ne frappe il dit « entrer ! », j'entrai à l'intérieur, « je vais bientôt aller au lit alors… »

« C'est vrai, les bandages » dit-il, il quitta la pièce et je m'assis sur le même fauteuil que ce matin, Aro revint et me mis les bandages propres, « Tu peux y aller Bella » dit-il et il m'embrassa la main, je rougis « Bonne nuit » dis-je et quittai la pièce, je retournai dans ma chambre, je commençai à penser, que signifiait Aro pour moi, et que ressentait-il pour moi ? Je m'endormis en réfléchissant à ces questions.

Je me réveillai et gémis, je reniflai et éternuai, je m'assis et me frottai les yeux, « Bonjour ! » s'exclama aro en entrant avec mon petit déjeuner, «Es-tu toujours si gai ? » lui demandai-je.

Il gloussa « Assez oui, tu vas bien, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Je gémis et éternuai à nouveau « Je ne me sens pas très bien. » répondis-je,

« Bella, je pense que tu as attrapé un rhume » dit-il en posant mon petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet, j'éternuai «Oui je crois », j'entendis Demetri glousser, « La ferme ! » dis-je, il gloussa à nouveau, « Ne m'oblige pas à entrer là dedans » le menaçai-je, cette fois c'est Aro qui gloussa, je le regardai, il sourit narquoisement, « Aller, mange. » Dit-il en me donnant le petit déjeuner. Je mangeai rapidement et m'affalai à nouveau dans le lit, « Je vais envoyer Heidi pour qu'elle t'apporte quelques médicaments pour le rhume. » Dit-il et il embrassa mon front, j'hochai la tête « Est-ce qu'elle peut m'apporter un chocolat chaud aussi ? » demandai-je.

Puis Demetri entra « Je ne pense pas que se soit sage Bella, » m'avertit Demetri.

« Ecoute quand je suis malade, je suis très capricieuse. Je n'apprécie pas de me chamailler avec les autres. Je n'aime pas être maternée. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi quand je me mouche et je déteste assurément qu'on me refuse mon chocolat chaud. » Dis-je en les fusillant du regard tous les deux, « Ok je vais chercher Heidi alors » dit Aro, « Merci » dis-je d'une voix calme.

« Je vais t'apporter des mouchoirs » dit Demetri et il sortit de la chambre, Aro était sur le point de partir « Reste, s'il te plait ? » lui demandai-je d'une petite voix, je reniflai, je n'aime pas être maternée quand je suis malade, mais je déteste être seule. « J'aimerais bien » dit-il et il vint s'allonger à côté de moi, je m'assis et le regardai, il s'assit aussi, je me relevai et caressai sa joue, je souris et baissai la main, »Non, c'est bon » dit Aro dans un murmure, il saisit ma main et la reposa sur sa joue, je souris. Mes pouces tracèrent le contour de ses yeux, il laissa échapper un souffle tremblotant, et je ris. Je ne savais pas que je faisais cet effet là aux gens, même aux vampires. Demetri entra puis je baissai ma main à nouveau, il vint et plaça la boîte de mouchoirs sur la table de chevet, « merci » dis-je, il partit rapidement, je pris quelques mouchoirs et me mouchai. Quand je me retournai vers Aro il laissa glisser ses doits sur ma main et caressant ma joue au fur e à mesure « Que ressens-tu pour moi ? » lâchai-je puis me donnai des gifles mentalement « tu me plais vraiment, je t'aime même » dit-il sincèrement, « Et toi que ressens-tu pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, « Je ne sais pas » répondis-je. « Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, c'est comme si mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux, et comme si j'avais perdu quelques uns des morceaux, je ne sais pas quand je serais prête à aimer à nouveau. Mais je ressens quelque chose pour toi, plus que de l'amitié. » Expliquai-je.

Il sourit, « J'attendrais, peut importe le temps que ça prendra, mais j'attendrais, »dit-il en embrassant ma joue.

« Merci » murmurai-je, il s'allongea à nouveau, il y eut un coup à la porte, « Entrer » dit Aro, sa voix bourdonnant dans mon oreille, je m'assis, « J'ai de la soupe au poulet, et des médicaments pour le rhume » dit Heidi en entrant avec u plateau, elle le posa sur mes genoux, elle versa le sirop dans une cuillère et me la tendit, je le bus, et commençai à manger ma soupe, c'était chaud et pas bouillant, et c'était délicieux, je la mangeai rapidement, Heidi revint pour reprendre le plateau « merci » dis-je alors qu'elle partait. « pas de quoi ! » répondit-elle.

Je souris et rabattis toutes mes couvertures sur moi. Je continuai de somnoler toute la journée, je lis un peu, et Aro resta à côté de moi, j'étais contente qu'il ne soit pas partit, je me sentais mieux avec lui ici. Je regardai l'horloge, c'était 21 heures, je baillai et me pelotonnai dans les couvertures me sentant au chaud et en sécurité, « Dors bien Bella » murmura Aro.

«je me réveillai et j'avais trop chaud, trop de couvertures, je les retiraient, et l'étirai je me sentais mieux. Je souris ; je sortis du lit et baillai, je pris une veste au cas où et mis mes pantoufles et allai dans le bureau d'Aro, « Entrer » dit-il. Tandis que j'approchai de la porte « Bonjour aro » le saluai-je en allant m'assoir, « Bonjour Bella, as-tu bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il,

« Oui merci » il pris des ciseaux retira ma veste et coupa les bandages. « ça à l'air d'aller, tu n'auras plus besoin de bandages demain soir, les coupures semblent cicatrisées plutôt bien, » dit Aro, je souris « C'est bon à savoir. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et il me sourit, je sentis mon cœur s'accéléré et il gloussa, je rougis, je me levai rapidement pour partir, mais il me saisit le bras, je le regardai, il regarda en bas puis m'embrassa, je lui rendis son baiser, d'une certaine façon ses lèvres étaient chaudes sur les miennes, je m'écartai pour reprendre mon souffle et je regardai Aro « Je suis désolée » murmurai-je e sortant, je couru dans ma chambre et m'affalai sur le lit, j'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller, seigneur je suis si confuse ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Il y eut u léger coup à la porte, je marmonnai « Entrer. »

« C'est Marcus » dit-il tandis qu'il entrait et s'asseyait à côté de moi, je me tournai pour lui faire face, « Oui ? » demandai-je,

« Je peux t'aider, je vois le lien qui unit les gens, je peux voir celui qu'il y a entre toi et Aro, je peux te dire ce que c'est si tu veux, tu as l'air confuse » dit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

« N-non, je veux m'en rendre compte d'une façon un peu plus normale, si c'est possible, » dis-je, « Je comprends » dit-il et il se leva pour partir.

Je ré enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller, seigneur qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

EDPOV

_EDWARD ! Descends ici TOUT DE SUITE ! me crièrent les pensées du lutin,_

_« Vas t'en »_ marmonnai-je. J'étais noyé dans ma propre pitié, et me haïssais. Cela faisait 3 semaines que nous étions parti_. _Et chaque minute étaient un enfer. « EDWARD MAINTENANT ! » cria Alice. Je soupirai et descendis péniblement les escaliers, j'entrai dans le salon et tout le monde regardai la télé, je soupirai et les rejoignis. « Quoi Alice ? » demandai-je. Elle pointa la télé.

Il y avait une photo de Bella à l'écran, « _C'est Bella Swan, si quelqu'un sait où elle est, s'il vous plait appelez votre poste de police local, » _dit le présentateur. « _Elle a été enlevée chez elle, il y a 3 semaines ; toute aide sera la bienvenue pour faire avancer l'enquête. »_ dit à nouveau le présentateur, la photo changea et il y avait maintenant une photo de Bella et moi au bal de promo, puis Charlie parla, «_Ceci est un message pour le ravisseur, s'il vous plait ramenez Bella à la maison saine et sauve, Bella a des amis qui l'aime beaucoup, Bella a une vie, s'il vous plait ramenez mon bébé sain et sauf, » _dit-il, la photo changea à nouveau et il y avait à présent une photo de Bella quand elle était petite, en train de jouer avec un chiot, puis il y eut à nouveau Charlie à l'écran, on dirait qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis la disparition de Bella, j'éteignis la télé. « Oh mon Dieu » chuchota Alice.

Je secouai la tête « Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ! »

J'étais sur le point de me précipiter dehors quand je sentis la main de Carlisle m'attraper le bras, « Laisse la police s'en charger, » dit-il.

« Tu espères que je reste assis là alors que Bella a été enlevée ! Je dois la retrouver ! » Grondai-je.

« Assieds-toi, fils, laisse la police s'en charger. » dit-il à nouveau, je grondai de frustration « Je vais chasser » dis-je en me ruant dehors.

_PENDANT CE TEMPS_

BPOV

J'étais assise dans la chambre de Demetri en train de regarder mon père supplier le ravisseur de me ramener à la maison. Je fondis en larmes ; j'étais en train de tous les faires souffrir. Demetri entra « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour me réconforter, «M-mon p-père était à la télé c-c-c'est en train de le tuer ! » sanglotai-je et Demetri essayait de me consoler.

« Chut…. Tout va bien… Chut » dit-il encore et encore.

« T-tu sais, tu es nul pour r-r-réconforter les g-gens » dis-je en souriant faiblement.

« Si tu peux faire des blagues c'est que tu n'es pas si triste que ça, allons te préparer le déjeuner » dit-il tandis que mon estomac gargouillait, il gloussa. Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine et je mangeai rapidement mon sandwich. Après que je marchai sans but dans les couloirs du château, j'étais confuse, j'ai des sentiments pour Aro, mais je ne sais pas si je dois donner mon cœur à quelqu'un si vite que ça. Il était brisé mais peut-être que je pourrais donner les morceaux brisés à Aro ? J'étais si confuse ; je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je pris une profonde inspiration ; ce truc était un débat interne, « Aro ! » appelai-je. « Aro ! Est-ce que je peux te parler !? » Demandai-je u peu plus fort, Aro tourna dans le couloir « Oui Bella, » répondit-il. Il avait l'air si triste et détruit. Est-ce que c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça ? Seigneur, je me dirigeai vers lui et lui donnai un léger baiser sur les lèvres, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa. Il se retira pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle, il posa son front contre le mien, « Est-ce que tu veux être ma euh… » il semblait perdre ses mots. Je ris, « Petite amie ? » finis-je à sa place, il hocha la tête « Désolé je n'avais pas fait ce genre de chose depuis des milliers d'années » dit-il, je souris « Tu t'en sors pas mal, » plaisantai-je.

« Alors tu es d'accord ? » me demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, « Oui, mais nous devons y aller petit à petit, je suis toujours blessée, tu sais ? » dis-je alors que nous commencions à marcher.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je le sache très bien, mais nous pouvons y aller petit à petit si c'est ce que tu veux. » dit-il. Je souris « merci ».

« BELLA !!! » Crièrent Félix et Demetri tandis qu'ils courraient dans le coin où nous étions.

« Désolé Aro, nous la kidnappons » dirent-ils alors qu'ils me prenaient et courraient. «Qu'est-ce que vous FAITES ?! » Criai-je.

« Nous jouons à cacher l'humain ! » crièrent-ils pendant qu'ils courraient. « Posez-moi par terre ! » Ils ne le firent pas, ils ralentirent juste un peu, « C'est quoi cacher l'humaine ? » demandai-je.

« Et bien… je te kidnappe et te caches d'Aro » dit Demetri comme si c'était complètement normal, « Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

« Quand tu vis éternellement tu peux t'ennuyer très vite » c'était leurs excuses, « Je ne veux pas y jouer. » Dis-je en faisant la moue, « Oui tu veux y jouer »

« Non je ne veux PAS ! Jane AU SECOURS ! » Criai-je puis je vis Jane en face de nous, « Posez-la par terre, doucement » dit-elle d'une voix menaçante, ils le firent et j'allai vers Jane « Merci », je baillai et Félix me donnait un café glacé, « Merci » dis-je, je le remuai et bus une gorgée, je finis le café et jetai le gobelet dans la poubelle d'à côté,

« Je vais voir Aro » dis-je en commençant à me diriger vers la salle du trône.

Demetri POV

Du café glacé ça doit être bon.

BPOV

Je poussai la grande porte l'ouvrit et sautillai vers Aro, je tombai le visage en premier sur le marbre, « AÏEEE ! » dis-je alors que je me relevais, « Est-ce que tu vas bien Bella ? » demanda Aro en se précipitant vers moi, j'hochai la tête « Oui, je crois ? » répondis-je incertaine.

Demetri et Félix entrèrent, « AHH DES VAMPIRES ! » hurlai-je en allant me cacher derrière le trône d'Aro,

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ? » entendis-je Aro gronder, je jetai un bref coup d'œil de derrière le trône, ils se tournèrent pour me regarder « Hip ! » j'avais le hoquet, je retournai me cacher derrière le trône, « Je lui ai donné du café glacé, » dit Demetri.

« Bella as-tu une faible résistance à la caféine » demanda-t-il.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, puis j'hochai la tête. Aro soupira. »Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Entendis-je Jane demander, je regardai de derrière le trône, « Oh mon DIEU ! UN LUTIN : » Criai-je et me précipitai vers Jane. « Regarde Aro un lutrin ! » dis-je et je commençai à lui caresser les cheveux, Demetri et Félix étaient morts de rire, « Chut ! Méchants vampires ! Méchants ! » Dis-je comme si j'étais en train de réprimander un chien, ils rirent encore plus fort, je m'assis en croisant les jambes, je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine et fis la moue, « Bella, tu te lèves ? » Demanda Aro en me tendant sa main.

« ils se MOQUENT de moi ! » dis-je en désignant Félix et Demetri, « Je sais chérie, mais s'il te plait lève toi. », je soupirai.

« Ok, » je me levai à contre cœur. Je regardai Félix et Demetri, « Arrêtez de rire ! » Criai-je, ils rirent encore plus fort, « S'il vous plait ! » dis-je mes yeux se remplissant de larmes, ils me regardèrent, « Oh ne pleure pas ! » dit Félix, je souris « Je ne pleure pas » ils me regardèrent, « mais vous ne riez plus maintenant, mon plan a marché, » applaudis-je, je regardai à nouveau Jane et saluai « Salut » dis-je, elle un regard meurtrier à Félix « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ? » gronda-t-elle, « OOHHH Demetri tu as énervé le lutin, » dis-je puis je ris. « Aller Bella, » dit Aro en mettant ses bras autour de ma taille et me tirant contre lui, je tournai autour « Salut. » Dis-je.

« Oui, salut » dit-il, mais il sourit derrière moi.

Je regardai Caius qui était en train d'observer la scène plié en deux, « Hé Caius ! » dis-je.

« Oui Bella ? »

« Avec ta peau blanche, tes cheveux blancs et tes yeux rouges tu ressemble à un vampire albinos » rêvassai-je, Aro et Marcus gloussèrent, pendant que Caius avait l'air en colère, mais il sourit narquoisement. Aro s'assis sur un banc près de la grande porte, « Jane ! » criai-je, elle arrêta de crier sur Demetri et me regarda « oui ? » dit-elle. Je la saluai « Salut » elle leva les yeux au ciel et se remis à engueuler Demetri, je sautillai vers eux, « Bella, » m'appela Aro, je me dirigeai vers Demetri « Demetri ! » murmurai-je/criai-je, « Oui Bella ? »

« Combien coûte ce chien sur la fenêtre !? » chantai-je, il gloussa mais chanta avec moi.

« Celui avec la queue bizarre ? » chanta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas combien coûte ce chien sur la fenêtre ! » chantai-je

« Mais je suis sûre qu'il est à vendre ! » chantâmes-nous ensemble, puis nous rîmes.

« Oui, je m'ennuie » et je partis, Aro couru vers moi « Est-ce que le niveau de caféine s'est dissipé ? » demanda-t-il, j'haussai les épaules,

« Je crois. »

Il soupira visiblement soulagé, « Bien, » dit-il et il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le front, Demetri vint cers moi, « C'était amusant ! » je lui lançais un regard méprisant, « Où est Jane ? » demandai-je d'une voix innocente, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sortit en courant, je ris. Nous allâmes dans la salle de musique où Athenodora me donna une leçon, ensuite j'ai juste parlé avec Aro dans son bureau.

Nous étions en train de jouer aux 20 questions,

Quelle est ta date d'anniversaire ? » Demandai-je.

« 3 mars » répondit-il « Et la tienne ? »

« 8 septembre » répondis-je

« C'était il y a quelques semaines, je devrais t'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire tardif, » pensa-t-il

« Oh non tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça » dis-je rapidement,

« Mais j'en ai envi » dit-il en souriant.

Je soupirai « Ok, qui aimais-tu le plus ta mère ou ton père ? » lui demandai-je.

« Mon père, quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

« Ça change en fonction des jours. »

« Et aujourd'hui c'est laquelle ? »

« Eh c'est mon tour, » je souris narquoisement.

Il soupira « Ok »

Nous continuâmes à jouer aux 20 questions, souvent en l'interrompant pour parler des choses qui étaient dites. Des choses qui commençaient à avoir de l'allure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

BPOV

Cela faisait 3 mois qu'Aro et moi sortions ensemble, les choses se passaient bien. Félix et Demetri étaient plus des frères que des gardes pour moi, et Alec le frère biologique de Jane était aussi devenu mon ami. Tout allait bien, c'était le premier noël au château, j'étais excitée, triste et nerveuse, triste car c'était le premier noël que je passais loin de ma famille, et nerveuse car s'étaient des vampires, ils allaient m'offrir des tas de cadeaux. Je sortis de mon lit et allai prendre une douche, tandis que je passai devant mon grand miroir je traçai les cicatrices sur mon visage, je soupirai et pris une douche rapide. La plupart du temps je restai avec Aro ou quelques un des garçons, ou avec Athenodora, à jouer de la ma musique, j'écrivais et jouais ma musique c'était une bonne façon pour moi de passer le temps, puis Athenodora supervisait. Je souris alors que je prenais une serviette pour me sécher les cheveux que je coiffais en un chignon. Je mis un jean et un t-shirt gris clair. Je retournai dans ma chambre, fis mon lit et commençai à aller à le cuisine, Heidi était dehors euh, en train de chasser, je devrais être révulsée et effrayée de leurs coutumes alimentaires, mais je m'en fichais, je me préparai moi-même un bol de céréales et le mangeait. Je commençai à penser à combien ma vie avait changée ces derniers mois. J'étais presque guérie ; je suis en train de parler de mon cœur. Edward m'avait beaucoup fait mal, mais j'allais mieux, maintenant je peux penser à leur prénoms sans tressaillir ou hurler. Je me sens plus confiante à présent, même en étant entourée de mes vampires, je me sens toujours spéciale.

Après avoir fini de manger, je lavai l'assiette et retournai dans ma chambre. Je restais dans ma chambre et lisais ou jouais de la guitare, celle qu'Aro m'avait offerte comme cadeau d'anniversaire tardif, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et vienne me chercher, il quittait difficilement mon côté. C'est assez mignon. Je me dirigeai vers mon étagère pleine de livres à présent et les feuilletaient ; je ne les lisais pas vraiment. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma guitare acoustique qui était posée à côté de mon bureau sous la fenêtre, je la pris et allai m'assoir genoux croisés sur mon lit et commençai à jouer quelques accords.

Je m'ennuis après un moment, pas que j'y prêtai grande attention mais je voulais jouer une de mes chansons, j'ouvris le calepin et regardai les feuilles jusqu'à ce que je trouve celle que je voulais. Je commençai à jouer et à chanter doucement.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_Hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_Can't show up on time,_

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

Mon chant devenint plus fort

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby, tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you._

Je fermais les yeux tandis que je jouais.

_According to you_

_I'm boring,_

_I'm moody,_

_You can't take me any place._

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes 'cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_

_You're the boy who puts up with it._

_According to you. According to you._

J'arrêtai de jouer quand je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi sur le lit, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Aro, je posai ma guitare à côté du lit et l'enlaçai, je le regardai dans les yeux, à présent ils étaient cramoisi brillant, je traçai le contour de ses yeux lentement alors qu'il fermait ses yeux, je souris « Hey » dis-je faiblement,

« Hey » répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en me souriant, il prit ma main et l'embrassa alors que le rougissais, « Tu es très belle, incroyable, drôle et irrésistible » dit-il ce qui me fis rougir encore plus fort. « Veux-tu que nous allions nous promener dans la cour du château ? » demanda-t-il en se levant et en me tendant sa main, je la pris et me levai. Nous commençâmes à marcher quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche, un I-phone une courtoisie de Félix et Demetri, disaient-ils puisque je ne peux pas me déplacer à la vitesse d'un vampire, et le château est si grand, si je voulais me déplacer d'un endroit à un autre rapidement pour voir quelqu'un, je pouvais leur envoyer un message pour qu'ils viennent à moi, ou je pouvais envoyer un message à Félix ou Demetri pour qu'ils viennent me chercher. Je trouvais tout ça ridicule je regardai le portable et lu le message.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? –D_

Je levai les yeux au ciel et répondis au message.

**En train de me promener avec Aro dans la cour, et non tu ne peux pas nous rejoindre. – B**

Je continuai à me promener dans la cour ; je m'arrêtai car si je ne regardais pas où j'allais je risquais de tomber. Mais je reçu un autre message, je soupirai et le lu,

_Aw t'es pas drôle !!! – D_

Je soupirai et ne m'embêtai pas à répondre, je continuai à marcher avec Aro.

Nous étions dans la cour du château en train de parler quand Demetri entra avec Félix à ses côtés, « Et voila les ennuis » marmonnai-je.

« Ecoute ça ! » appelèrent-ils et vinrent vers nous « Oui ? » dis-je.

« Jane et Heidi veulent te parler » dit Demetri, je regardai dans ses yeux cramoisis éclatants de tout signe de malice mais je ne dis rien, je fis une bise sur la joue à Aro »Je reviens dans une seconde. » Dis-je et je commençai à marcher avec Demetri et Félix. Aussi tôt que nous sortîmes de la cour j'étais sur le dos de Demetri volant à travers les couloirs. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la chambre de Jane, je descendis du dos de Demetri et frappai à la porte, « Entrer ! » appela Jane, j'entrai pour être embusquée par Heidi qui me tendait un top bleu, « mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Criai-je en essayant de me défaire de son emprise tandis qu'elle me plaquait contre le mur.

«Nous devons aller faire du shopping alors mets-toi ça ! » dit Heidi, je soupirai et entrai dans la salle de bain de Jane pour me changer.

« Ok allons' y ! » dit Jane, nous allâmes au garage, je ne sortais pas souvent, sauf si Aro me sortait quelque part, or nous allions faire du shopping. Nous entrâmes dans la décapotable d'Heidi et démarrâmes.

Nous allâmes au centre commercial et commençâmes le shopping.

_4 heures 100 magasins et 50 achats plus tard._

« Seigneur ! » dis-je tandis que je posais les paquets sur le lit, Heidi et Jane entrèrent et m'aidèrent à mettre mes vêtements dans l'armoire, « Vous vous amusez bien les filles ? » entendis-je Aro demander derrière moi, « Oui » nous répondîmes. Aro gloussa « je jure qu'un jour tu finiras par ruiner les Volturi » plaisanta-t-il en s'approchant de moi et en m'embrassant sur le front. « Ha ha » dit Jane sarcastiquement, je levai les yeux au ciel. Mon estomac gargouilla « Est-ce que les filles ont encore oublié de te nourrir ? » demanda Aro alors qu'il m'amenait à la cuisine, « On dirait que je suis un chien quand tu parles comme ça » dis-je, il sourit narquoisement. « De quoi ris-tu ? » il secoua la tête. Après avoir fini mon déjeuner, Aro et moi allâmes dans son bureau pour parler, nous nous assîmes sur le canapé juste en appréciant la présence l'un de l'autre, et en regardant les nombreuses peintures.

« Bella ? » Aro brisa le silence. « Oui Aro ? » dis-je en me tournant et en regardant vers lui.

« Je me demandai que peut-être tu aimerais aménager avec moi dans ma chambre ? » me demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je souris.

« A une condition » dis-je.

« Tout ce que tu veux » promit-il.

« Nous prenons quelqu'un d'autre pour aménager tous mes vêtements, je jure que je pourrais ouvrir mon propre magasin ave tous les vêtements que j'ai ! » dis-je exaspérée, Aro gloussa et plaça un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bien sûr, je ne te ferait rien déménager du tout, » dit Aro en souriant ; je lui souris aussi ce qui le fit grimacer.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à déménager des choses, enfin Aro et moi regardâmes Félix et Demetri les déménager, ça ne pris pas longtemps, je n'avais pas trop d'affaires, et ils travaillaient çà la vitesse d'un vampire. Si tôt que nous fûmes dans notre chambre ; je souris à cette idée, notre chambre. J'étais en train de mettre quelques un de mes vêtements dans le tiroir. Pendant qu'Aro mettait le reste dans l'armoire, après que j'eus fini je regardai Aro, mais tout ce que je vis c'était n mélange de points blancs et noirs qui allaient des cartons à l'armoire. Je ris, « Ok, c'est bon ! »annonça Aro en sortant « Je t'ai dis que j'avais trop de vêtements, qui sait d'ici 4 mois Jane et Heidi m'amèneront en acheter d'autre ? » plaisantai-je. Aro s'approcha et m'enlaça, je l'enlaçai aussi, « Merci » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Pour quoi ? » demandai-je.

« pour être avec moi, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais seul, je t'aime tellement » dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je souris « Je t'aime aussi » quand je dis cela son visage s'illumina en un grand sourire, je lui rendis son sourire, mais le moment fût interrompu par mon estomac qui gargouillait, je rougis tandis qu'Aro gloussait « Allons te donner à manger, tu as manqué le déjeuner » dit Aro en prenant ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine ensemble.

Après avoir fini de manger, Aro et moi retournâmes dans notre chambre, où je m'endormis dans les bras de celui que j'aime.

EDPOV (ANGST !)

Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Telle est la question, pourquoi l'ai-je quittée ? Alice a eu une vision, son enterrement, ils ne l'ont pas retrouvée et maintenant ils disaient qu'elle était morte, elle ne peut pas être morte ! Ce n'est pas possible ! J'aimerais être mort et vivre dans un monde en sachant qu'elle est morte « Assez ! » entendis-je Jasper crier, j'essayais de refreiner toutes ces pensées. Avant que je le sache ma porte était en train d'être enfoncée « Je ne peux pas supporter toute cette tristesse et cette angoisse ! » dit Jasper en mettant la tête dans ses mains, et en me criant dessus. « Désolé » marmonnai-je, » je ne VEUX pas que tu sois désolé ! Je veux que tu sois heureux » hurla-t-il « Je ne peux plus supporter de voir mon frère comme ça » dit-il.

« Je suis d'accord » entendis-je Alice murmurer, elle est rarement joyeuse depuis que nous sommes partis. Je soupirai tristement, et Jasper haletait de frustration, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquée. « Je suis désolé pour Jasper, Edward. Mais il ne peut pas supporter toutes ces émotions que tu dégage » dit Alice et elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur le canapé son petit bras autour de moi. Je m'y appuyai et sanglotai, comment allai-je survivre sans elle ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

ARO POV

Je souris heureux pendant que je regardais ma Bella dormir. J'étais en extase, je pouvais l'appeler comme ça, ma Bella. J'aurais ris à cette pensée, mais j'avais peur que si je le fasse cela réveille Bella. Quand elle se sera réveiller, je lui demanderais de partir en voyage avec moi, le temps allait être plutôt nuageux à Rome ces prochains jours, et j'aimerais montrer les environs à Bella, l'amener dans les différents musées, au Vatican, lui montrer la chapelle Sixtine. J'étais là quand elle fût peinte, et aujourd'hui c'est toujours aussi beau qu'à l'époque.

Bella remua et marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, j'aime l'entendre parler dans son sommeil. Finalement c'est comme jeter un coup d'œil dans ses pensées. « Aro » marmonna-t-elle en gigotant à nouveau, mon sourire s'intensifia en sachant qu'elle était en train de rêver de moi. « Non. Attends » dit-elle devenant un peu frénétique, mon sourire disparu et je regardai Bella, elle fait toujours ces cauchemars bizarres maos ils étaient moins fréquents, mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de me préoccuper de Bella. « Edward non ! » dit-elle et elle s'agita, mes sourcils se froncèrent de confusion, « C'est pas vrai ! Edward va t'en ! » cria-t-elle, elle s'agita et se tourna. « Bella » dis-je en la secouant doucement « Bella, chérie réveille-toi, c'est juste un cauchemar » dis-je un peu fort, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle me regarda avec des larmes aux yeux « Oh chérie » marmonnai-je en l'enlaçant, elle sanglota sur ma chemise, « Chuutt…Je suis là ça va » dis-je en caressant son dos.

« Aro » sanglota-telle, « Oui mon amour ? » demandai-je,

« Tu-tu-tu m'aimes pas v-v-vrai ? » demanda-telle en me regardant avec une larme qui coulait sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais douter de mon amour pour toi, tu es la raison de mon existence, bien sûr que je t'aime » dis-je en remettant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille, elle hocha la tête et m'étreignit, je l'étreignis aussi, « Veux-tu partager ton rêve avec moi ? » lui demandai-je, je voulais savoir ce qui la bouleversait tant, « I-i-il a dit que tu ne m'aimait pas, que tu voulais seulement que je rejoigne la garde » sanglota-t-elle, j'étais fou de rage, même si c'était juste un cauchemar « Qui ? » demandai-je.

« Edward, il voulait m'éloigner de toi » murmura-t-elle mais avec mon super ouïe de vampire j'entendis ce qu'elle dit, « Je ne le laisserais jamais t'éloigner de moi, je t'aime » murmurai-je à son oreille, puis je l'enlaçai. Elle sanglota et se rallongea, « Dors ma Bella, fais de beaux rêves » lui chuchotai-je et j'embrassai son front, elle se rendormit aussi tôt.

_Le matin suivant_

Je m'assis et regardai Bella prendre son petit déjeuner, c'était maintenant ou jamais, « Bella ? » demandai-je,

« Hmm ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête de son petit déjeuner, « Que dirais-tu de faire un petit voyage avec moi ? » demandai-je, elle pris un e gorgée de son jus de pomme et répondit.

« ça à l'air génial, où allons nous ? » demanda-t-elle. « A Rome ».

« Oh super ! J'ai toujours voulu aller à Rome, et au musée du Vatican oh et voir la chapelle Sixtine ! Et je veux vraiment voir quelques œuvres de Bernini ! » commença-t-elle à énumérer « J'ai rencontré Bernini une fois, un homme très charmant » dis-je et elle me sourit, « Je suis si excitée ! » dit-elle et Heidi pris son bol pour le laver, « Quand partons-nous ? » demanda Bella,

« Quand tu seras prête, » lui répondis-je.

« Super !! » Et avec ça elle se leva de sa chaise, je gloussai, l'attrapai et elle rit, je couru dans notre chambre, je l'assis sur le lit et commençai à préparer les bagages à la vitesse d'un vampire, « J' ai rencontré Michelangelo pendant qu'il était en train de travailler sur la chapelle Sixtine, » commentai-je,

« Veinard » entendis-je Bella marmonner, je ris. Je pris son sac, déjà préparé, « Merci » dit Bella et elle sourit, et je continuai à préparer les bagages à la vitesse d'un vampire, bientôt nous fûmes prêts. Je guidai Bella au sous-sol et nous montâmes dans l'une de mes voitures, je choisis une décapotable noire, elle allait plus vite et cela prendrais moins de temps.

_Plus tard dans la nuit_

J'ouvris la porte de notre chambre d'hôtel et amenai les bagages à l'intérieur, Bella alla droit sur le lit sur lequel elle s'effondra bras et jambes écartées comme une étoile, « Comment être assise dans une voiture peut fatiguer autant une personne ? » bailla-t-elle, je plaçai nos bagages sur le haut de l'armoire, « Dors maintenant Bella » lui murmurai-je, je la pris d'un bras tirai les couvertures en arrière et l'assis sur le lit, je lui retirai ses chaussures et elle s'allongea dans le lit, bientôt elle s'endormit et je commençai à défaire les bagages.

_Le matin suivant_

« Réveille-toi Bella » dis-je doucement en caressant sa joue «encore 5 minutes » marmonna-t-elle en se tournant, je gloussai, « Je pensais que tu voulais voir la tombe que Rafael a conçu, c'était une des plus fameuses sculptures de Berbini, grâce au livre Anges et Démons, » je gloussai, « Je suis debout » dit-elle et alla à l'armoire « Où sont nos bagages ? »

« Je les ai défaits la nuit dernière » expliquai-je.

« Ok » dit-elle et ouvrit l'armoire et pris quelques vêtements et disparu dans la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau coulée, et après 15 minutes Bella sorti vêtue d'une paire de jeans noirs et un t-shirt blanc qui disait ' Love concurs all' elle avait l'air complètement magnifique. « Tu es belle » dis-je et elle rougit « Mais tu devrais prendre une veste, il risque de faire un peu froid aujourd'hui, » elle hocha la tête et alla prendre une veste. Après être revenu vers moi elle lia son bras avec le mien, je gloussai « C'est parti » dis-je en prenant mon porte feuille et le mis dans ma poche, je pris la clé de la chambre et je partis, je fermai la porte à clé et nous allâmes vers l'ascenseur, j'appuyai sur le bouton pour descendre au garage et l'ascenseur descendit.

J'ouvris la porte à Bella et elle monta rapidement à l'intérieur, « Où veux-tu aller en premier ? » demandai-je et je commençai à démarrer la voiture.

« Le Vatican et St Peters square » dit-elle en souriant, je souris et commençai à conduire,

« Oh mince ! Je n'ai pas d'appareil photo numérique » dit-elle et elle fit la moue,

« et bien nous allons t'en acheter un » dis-je en essayant de la rendre heureuse.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! » Protesta-t-elle.

« Balivernes, » dis-je et je commençai au centre de la ville. J'allai dans un magasin d'électrotechnique, et ouvris la portière de Bella, je pris sa main tandis que nous entrions. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir, « Bonjour, je voudrais le meilleur appareil photo numérique que vous ayez en magasin, »

« Aro » me chuchota Bella, « Rien n'est assez bon pour toi Bella, » murmurai-je à son oreille et j'embrassai sa joue, « Voila monsieur » dit le magasinier « C'est le dernier modèle »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Bella ? » lui demandai-je,

« Euh…Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un petit appareil photo, c'est un peu exorbitant » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'appareil, je gloussai « Bien sûr, pouvez-vous lui donner quelque chose qu'elle aime » dis-je, cela arrêta le magasinier de regarder Bella, enfin ses cicatrices, je résistai à l'envi de lui grondai dessus, « maintenant. » Dis-je un peu impatient. J'enroulai mes bras autour de Bella, protecteur, et le magasinier revint avec un autre appareil photo numérique « C'est un très bon appareil on peut zoomer 20 fois et il est résistant à l'eau. »

« On va le prendre » dis-je, il hocha la tête et alla le remettre en vitrine, il revint vite avec une boite, « il y a plusieurs couleurs, celui-ci est gris, est-ce que vous le voulez d'une autre couleur ? » demanda-t-il à Bella,

« Non merci, le gris me va très bien » marmonna-t-elle timidement, il hocha la tête et tendit la boite à Bella, je sortis ma carte de crédit pour payer, je payai rapidement et nous partîmes.

« Crois-tu qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde va me regarder comme ça ? » grommela-t-elle.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux chérie » dis-je et je pris sa main ; Bella ouvrit la boite et brancha l'appareil à l'allume cigare de la voiture pour le charger, « Combien de temps va durer le trajet jusqu'au Vatican ? demanda Bella,

« Ça prendra une heure, le trafic n'est pas trop bon » dis-je, « Ok, ça me va bien car l'appareil à besoin de se charger » dit-elle et elle commença à lire le manuel d'instruction comme si sa vie en dépendait, je souris et continuai à conduire,

_Une heure et demie plus tard_

Je me garai dans une petite allée pas très loin de St Peters square je me dirigeai rapidement vers la portière de Bella et l'ouvrit, elle débrancha l'appareil et sortit, « Souris » dit-elle et elle me prit en photo, et elle sourit, je souris aussi et nous commençâmes à nous promener dans St Peters Square, aussi tôt que nous entrâmes dans st Peters square je dis « Laisse-moi prendre une photo de toi » je souris et elle hocha la tête et me tendit l'appareil. Elle se plaça devant la fontaine, elle sourit et fit le signe de paix, je pris la photo en m'assurant de prendre quelques statues de Saints en arrière plan,

« Voudriez-vous que je vous prenne en photo tout les deux ? » entendis-je quelqu'un à côté de moi demander, je me retournai pour voir une femme d'âge moyen à côté de moi, « Oui, merci » dis-je alors que je lui tendais l'appareil, je lui frôlai le poignet avec mes doigts, j'entendis _oh cette pauvre fille, je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé._

« Sourit Bella » dis-je tandis que je mettais mes bras autour de sa taille en pausant ma joue sur le haut de sa tête, la femme nous photographia et revint vers nous pour nous rendre l'appareil, « Merci » dis-je à nouveau et elle sourit, « Bye, passer une bonne journée » dit-elle et salua-t-elle alors qu'elle partait, je souris.

« C'était sympa » commenta Bella, je gloussai et embrassai sa tête.

« Nous pouvons aller voir la chapelle Sixtine ? Puis regarder quelques autres œuvres d'art, puis je veux aller voir la tombe que Rafael a conçue. » Je gloussai « Oui, ça me parait bien. »

Nous regardâmes la chapelle Sixtine et j'observai ce qui avait été changé par rapport à l'époque. Bella était très intéressé et j'étais heureux qu'elle soit heureuse.

_Cette nuit là_

Je glissai quelques centaines d'euros de pot de vin pour avoir une bonne table sans avoir fait de réservation. Nous nous assîmes à notre table et Bella commençai à regarder le menu, je souris alors que je la regardai étudier le menu avec attention. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ? » demandai-je j'étais très intéressé ; ces petites choses de la vie de Bella me fascinent. Je regardai ses cheveux marron foncés qui pendaient de chaque côtés de son visage se qui le cachait complètement quand elle lisait le menu ; nous étions retournés dans notre chambre pour nous changer. Elle portait une robe du soir bleu marine qui lui arrivait aux genoux, elle avait de longues manches pour le mauvais temps, elle avait l'air magnifique.

« Je pense que je vais prendre l'agneau au pesto, »dit-elle en regardant le menu encore une fois. Je levai la main et un serveur vint, « puis-je prendre votre commande ? » demanda-t-il,

« Bella ? » demandai-je,

« Oui je prendrais l'agneau au pesto, et un gâteau zéro s'il vous plait » dit-elle en tendant le menu au serveur, il sourit et partit, « Tu es très belle » dis-je, je plaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle rougit.

« Merci » dit-elle et elle sourit. « Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? » demandai-je, elle rit légèrement, c'était le plus beau son que j'avais entendu de toute mon existence «Je vais bien Aro » dit-elle et se pencha pour m'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres, je me levai et allai de son côté de la table, je me mis à genoux en face d'elle, j'entendis son cœur battre plus vite.

« Bella je te connais que depuis quelques temps, mais pendant ce temps je me sentais vivant. Tu as rendu mon monde plus heureux, je ne peux pas imaginer mon existence sans toi. Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? » demandai-je tandis que je sortais la boite qui contenait la bague et l'ouvris, attendant sa réponse. S'il te plait dit oui, S'il te plait dit oui, chantai-je dans ma tête, « Oh mon dieu Aro oui ! » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour arrêter les larmes, je souris et la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser, je pouvais à peine entendre les applaudissements des autres clients alors que nous nous embrassions, je l'enlaçai et chuchotai à son oreille « Merci » dit-elle timidement et je sortis la bague de sa boite et la glissai au doigt droit de Bella, et m'assis.

Ensuite son repas arriva et elle commença à manger, après qu'elle soit passée au dessert et que j'eus payé l'addition nous retournâmes à l'hôtel, c'était seulement à quelques mètres de là. J'avais mon bras autour de sa taille et elle se pencha sur moi « Je t'aime » dis-je et j'embrassai sa tête. « Je t'aime aussi Aro. »

Nous allâmes dans notre chambre et j'ouvris la porte et Bella se dirigea directement vers le lit, je gloussai « Est-ce que tu es fatiguée ? » demandai-je en m'allongeant à côté d'elle, « pas vraiment j'ai juste mal aux pieds c'est tout, c'est ces satanés talons » dit-elle en les enlevant, et en les posant par terre. Je gloussai et allai masser ses pieds, elle sourit et se rallongea appréciant le massage, « C'est mieux ? » demandai-je après 30 minutes, « Beaucoup mieux, merci » dit-elle en souriant. Je me rallongeai à côté d'elle et l'embrassai tendrement, ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux, et elle m'embrassa avec plus de passion. Je l'embrassai avec autant de passion, je me mis au-dessus d'elle en m'assurant qu'elle ne ressente pas mon poids, ma main remonta le long de sa jambe, je commençai à embrasser le bas de son cou comme ça elle pouvait reprendre son souffle, « Aro » haleta-t-elle,

« Oui mon amour » chuchotai-je à son oreille.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas » chuchota-t-elle, et je ne le fis pas.

_Le matin suivant_

J'avais mes bras sur la plus belle créature de la planète, et elle allait bientôt devenir ma femme. Je serais heureux si nous pouvions rester come ça pour toujours, mais nous devions retourner à volterra. «Bella, » murmurai-je à son oreille, « encore 10 minutes » marmonna-t-elle en se serrant contre moi,

« Je suis désolé mais nous devons y aller chérie » dis-je en effleurant une mèche de ses cheveux et en les remettant derrière son oreille.

Elle soupira « ok » elle se leva et marcha péniblement vers la douche et je gloussai, moi aussi je m'habillai et commençai à préparer les bagages à la vitesse d'un vampire, juste au moment où je finis Bella sortit de la salle de bain et portait une paire de jeans et un pull bleu, « Pourquoi les vêtements d'hiver ? » demandai-je. Elle pointa la fenêtre.

« Il neige » dit-elle. Je souris tandis que nous marchions vers la réceptionniste et lui rendîmes la clé, puis nous montâmes dans la voiture.

_Cette nuit là_

Bella et moi entrâmes pour être accueillis par Demetri et Félix, « Belle » dirent-ils en s'inclinant devant Bella qui rougit, « Bête » dirent-ils en s'inclinant devant moi, Bella pouffa de rire à cette réplique, « La belle et la bête ? Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en les enlaçant « Et bien ça s'accorde bien ! » se défendit Félix « Techniquement tu es censée être retenu ici contre ta volonté, dans un grand château effrayant, rempli de créatures mythiques, et tu Belle. Et tu aimes aro ! Le souverain, alias la Bête ! » dit Demetri en riant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus triste, la façon dont vous avez interprété la chose, ou la façon dont vous avez vu la belle et la bête » dit Bella en riant tandis que nous marchions vers la salle du trône, « Tout le monde dans la salle du trône ! » ordonnai-je alors que je prenais la main de Bella. Elle me regarda confuse alors je lui embrassais la main gauche, le doigt où il y avait la bague pour être plus exact, elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait. Pendant que nous entrions dans la salle du trône je souriais à mes frères, « Bienvenu à la maison mon frère » salua Marcus, « merci » dis-je.

Tout le monde se précipita dans la salle du trône, »J'ai une annonce à faire, » commençai-je, « Bella et moi sommes fiancés » dis-je et tout le monde commença à applaudir, Bella fût étreinte par Félix et Demetri de même que Jane et Heidi et Athenodora bien sûr, nous fûmes félicités mais Bella était fatiguée, « Nous allons y aller maintenant, » dis-je et Bella bailla et se pencha sur moi, je souris et la portai, elle se serra contre moi et commença à dormir, je gloussai et couru jusqu'à notre chambre où elle s'endormit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

BPOV _2 semaines plus tard_

Aro tenais mes cheveux gentiment tandis que je vomissais mon omelette du matin dans les toilettes. Après que mon estomac fût vide je me levai et allai au lavabo pour me brosser les dents, « Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ? » demanda Aro en plaçant sa main froide sur mon front, je rinçai ma bouche et hochai la tête, « Je vais bien, c'est juste une crampe d'estomac » le rassurai-je et j'ouvris le placard au-dessus du lavabo en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait me soulager. Je le trouvai puis vint vers la petite boite bleue, « Quel jour sommes-nous ? » demandai-je.

« C'est le 31, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, je commençai à compter dans ma tête, je secouai la tête et recommençai à compter.

« Pas possible » murmurai-je en laissant le test de grossesse et en commençant à tourner en rond. « Qu'est-ce que c'est Bella ? » demanda Aro inquiet, « La nourriture, le sommeil, » marmonnai-je « ça à du sens, mais c'est trop tôt » dis-je toujours en faisant les 100 pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Bella ? » demanda Aro à nouveau. Je le regardai. « Je suis enceinte » dis-je, il se figea, je souris et un sourire faible. Je sentis un coup de pied dans mon estomac et j'haletai en relevant mon t-shirt pour voir une petite mais visible bosse, Aro s'approcha et mit sa main sur mon ventre, « Un bébé ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, j'hochai la tête, « Je vais être papa ? » demanda-t-il en souriant, je souris aussi « oui » murmurai-je, nous nous sourîmes l'un l'autre comme des idiots quand je sentis un petit coup dans mon utérus, Aro laissa échapper un rire surpris, prouvant qu'il le sentait aussi. Demetri ruina ce moment en entrant et en criant « Belle ! » c'était un surnom permanant pour moi. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et nous regarda « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en venant vers nous, « Je suis enceinte » dis-je en souriant, ses yeux s'agrandirent, « vraiment ? » demanda-t-il et j'hochai la tête. « Super ! Je vais être tonton ! » s'exclama-t-il pendant qu'il m'enlaçait doucement, je souris. « Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il et j'hochai la tête, il plaça sa main sur mon ventre juste au moment où mon bébé donna un coup, il me sourit, « Salut là dedans, je suis ton oncle Demetri » roucoula-t-il à mon ventre, je ris en voyant comment il était mignon et je rebaissai mon t-shirt.

« Allons partager la bonne nouvelle avec les autres » déclara Aro et j'hochai la tête tandis que nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers la salle du trône où nous vîmes Marcus et Jane concentrés dans un e partie d'échecs, Alec se tenait debout derrière Jane et Caius derrière Marcus, « Pas besoin d'interrompre la partie, mais nous devons vous dire quelque chose à tous, Félix veux-tu te joindre à nos s'il te plait, et Athenodora si ça ne te déranges pas » appela-t-il. Bientôt ils furent tous dans la pièce et Aro était en train de sourire, manifestement il ne pouvait pas se retenir. « Bella, aimerais-tu leur dire ou veux-tu que se soit moi ? » demanda-t-il, je souris « je vais leur dire. » Dis-je et il hocha la tête

« Je suis enceinte » annonçai-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous et une fois qu'ils réalisèrent que je ne plaisantais pas les filles hurlèrent de joie et m'enlacèrent et les garçons stupéfiés commencèrent à féliciter Aro, « C'est incroyable » commenta Marcus et Aro hocha la tête, « Tu es enceinte de combien ? » « Je ne sais pas, cela fait seulement 2 semaines mais j'ai déjà des rondeurs et il me donne des coups » dis-je en glissant mes mains sur mon ventre. « Il ? » demanda Aro, et j'hochai la tête.

« Puis-je ? »demanda Marcus avec fierté et émerveillement dans ses yeux. J'hochai la tête et il posa sa main sur mon ventre et mon bébé donna un coup, il regarda vers le haut avec pur émerveillement et bonheur. Nous restâmes dans la salle du trône et je regardai la partie d'échecs qui avait était interrompu, c'était très amusant.

Cette nuit Aro et moi étions assis sur notre lit en train de discuter des prénoms, « j'aime bien Levi » dit Aro en caressant mon ventre, « Je refuse que mon fils porte le même prénom qu'une marque de jeans » dis-je avec conviction, il gloussa mais hocha la tête.

« Que penses-tu de Riley ? » suggéra-t-il, j'hochai la tête « j'aime bien, j'aime aussi Keith » dis-je.

« Et si c'est une fille ? » demanda-t-il en m'embrassant la tête, « je ne sais pas, je continu de penser que se sera un garçon » dis-je et il gloussa.

« Dors mon amour » marmonna-t-il et je m'endormis vite.

Je fus réveillée par mon bébé qui me donnait des coups de pieds dans l'utérus, je souri et plaçai mes mains sur mon ventre, j'haletai tandis que je réalisais combien j'avais grossis pendant la nuit. Je m'assis pour un e chambre vide « Aro ! » appelai-je, « Aro ! » appelai-je à nouveau, il couru dans la chambre, puis je remarquai que ses yeux étaient d'un rouge trépidant, « Oh désolé, est-ce que j'ai interrompu ton petit déjeuner ? » demandai-je

« Non je viens juste de finir » dit-il en m'embrassant la joue. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je ne pense pas, mais regarde comme je suis grosse ! » dis-je en me levant.

Il haleta, « On dirait que tu es enceinte d'au moins 26 semaines ! » dit-il en s'approchant pour placer sa main sur mon gros ventre « C'est incroyable, nous allons te surveiller de très près, » dit-il, le bébé donna un coup et il sourit, « Est-ce qu'on peut connaître le sexe maintenant ? » demandai-je excitée à cette idée, il hocha la tête «La nuit dernière pendant que tu dormais nous avons réunis le matériel nécessaire, » dit-il en me portant dans une grande pièce, je vis de quoi avais l'air une machine pour faire les échographies, Aro m'allongea et me mis un gel froid sur le ventre et commença à bouger l'appareil sur mon ventre « C'est bizarre, je ne vois rien et n'entends rien » dit-il en me montrant l'écran, mes sourcils se froncèrent de confusion, Aro tourna l'écran et me donna une serviette, j'enlevai le gel et Aro m'aida à me relever. Je mis les bras autour de mon ventre comme pour le bercer, « c'est encore un petit mystère » dis-je en souriant.

Nous étions en train de nous diriger vers la cuisine quand Demetri et Félix tournèrent dans le coin, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'ils regardaient mon gros ventre, « Wow, Bella tu es énorme ! » remarqua Félix et Demetri hocha la tête, je les regardais au moment où quelques larmes traîtresses apparurent, » espèces de porcs insensibles » dis-je pendant que je me dirigeais vers eux, Aro suivait derrière de près, »Oh aller Bella ! » Crièrent-ils en courant vers moi, « Fichez le camp ! » Dis-je tandis que quelques larmes coulaient sur ma joue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais en train de pleurer ou pourquoi je suis si sensible tout à coup. J'entendis Aro leur expliquer que ma grosses se développait rapidement et que j'en étais à ma 26è semaine ce qui me rendait très susceptible. J'imagine que ça explique ma réaction. Ils coururent vers moi à nouveau, je me retournai pour leur faire face, « Nous sommes désolés, » dirent-ils « Je songerais à penser avant de parler la prochaine fois » dit Félix.

« Tu nous pardonne ? » demandèrent-ils et j'hochai la tête et souris faiblement tandis que je les enlaçais. Ils me sourirent et nous allâmes tous à la cuisine, je me dirigeai vers le frigo et l'ouvris en cherchant quelque chose à manger, je sortis les œufs et pris un bol, je cassai 6 œufs dans le bol, « On est affamée ? » demanda Aro en mettant ses bras autour de ma taille, j'hochai la tête et commençai à les battre, je pris de l'ail et du sel, et quelques herbes italiennes et je les mélangeai avec les œufs, j'allumai le gaz et mis une poêle sur le feu et versai les œufs dedans, je continuai à couper un oignon, de la tomate et les versai dedans aussi de même que du maïs et du bacon. Après que mon omelette soit prête je commençai à manger. Mais après 10 bouchées cela commençait à avoir un mauvais goût, je reniflai et écartai l'assiette,

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? » demanda Aro.

« ça à mauvais goût » dis-je en éloignant encore plus l'assiette du bout de mon doigt.

Il sembla pensif pendant une seconde, il quitta la pièce et revint avec une tasse, je le regardai « Bois » ordonna-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je.

« Bois un point c'est tout » dit-il à nouveau, je lui fis confiance et bus. Ça avait un goût merveilleux le liquide légèrement chaud coula dans ma gorge, je ne pouvais le comparer à rien d'aussi bon, je le finis rapidement. « qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demandai-je en léchant mes lèvres, « C'était délicieux. » M'enthousiasmai-je,

« Ça Bella c'était du sang » dit-il en me surveillant avec prudence « J'ai…sang…bus…quoi ? » bégayai-je.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il

« Mieux je dois l'admettre, mais du sang ! » dis-je « Ne t'inquiète pas personne n'est mort pour ça, cela vient de la banque de sang » ce petit détail me fis sentir un peu mieux. Je lui souris, « Est-ce qu'il y en a plus ? » demandai-je avec optimisme il gloussa « Va t'allonger et je t'en ramènerais » dit-il en me souriant.

Je retournais dans notre chambre et m'allongeai vite, au moment où ma tête heurta l'oreiller Aro revint avec plus de sang, je souriais tandis que je me penchai automatiquement pour prendre la tasse, Aro gloussa et me la tendit, je l'avalai en un temps record. « Est-ce que tu en veux plus ? » me demanda-t-il je secouai la tête « Non merci, » dis-je en lui souriant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? » dit Aro en me rejoignant sur le lit, je soupirai « Je ne sais pas » dis-je en m'asseyant, le bébé n'aimait pas ça et me donna un coup de pied, j'haletai « Aïe ! »

« Bella ! » dit Aro, « Je vais bien, le bébé veux que je me rallonge » dis-je et je ris légèrement. Je me rallongeai et posai mes mains sur mon ventre, il me donna un autre coup mais pas aussi fort, je souris « Est-ce qu'il est en train de te donner des coups ? » demanda Aron, j'hochai la tête il sourit et mis sa main sur mon ventre, le bébé donna un coup et aro sourit.

Je me rallongeai dans notre grand lit, encerclé par des ours en peluche et une girafe. J'étais énorme, et obligée de me reposer dans le lit, cela faisait seulement 2 semaines de plus, et j'étais dans mon 3e trimestre, d'accord avec Aro, en retard dans mon 3e trimestre. L'accouchement sera d'un jour à l'autre maintenant.

Je sirotai ma tasse de sang tandis que je lisais mon nouveau livre Dark Visions, j'en étais au passage où Gabriel est rejeté de sa maison quand Aro entra. Je mis mon livre de côté et lui fis un sourire radieux. Il me sourit aussi et s'allongea à côté de moi, en poussant quelques peluches, il m'enlaça légèrement, tout le monde me traitait avec soin. Je me penchai vers lui et il m'embrassa la tête. Je souris alors que sa main parcourait mon gros ventre. « Presque le moment » murmura-t-il. Le bébé me donna un coup brusque et je criai de douleur, «J'espère »dis-je en caressant l'endroit où il avait frappait. Aro gloussa et m'embrassa la joue.

Je sentis une douleur aigue dans mon utérus, mais ce n'était pas en train de cogner, c'était une crampe, j'hurlai de douleur et mes mains se posèrent autour de mon ventre, « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Aro inquiet.

J'hochai la tête en haletant un peu, « des crampes » dis-je, il me regarda avec une lueur dans ses yeux, « ça ne veut pas dire que je vais accoucher, des crampes surviennent pendant le 3e trimestre » dis-je en citant le livre de grossesse que je lisais. Il fronça les sourcils, et je ris puis gémis de douleur à nouveau. Je sentis le lit devenir humide et froid « Aro » il hocha la tête et me pris dans ses bras, juste au moment où une autre contraction arriva, c'était pire qu'avant et je poussai un petit cri.

« ça va Bella respire » dit Aro en m'allongeant sur le lit dans une autre chambre, Jane se précipita dedans suivi de Heidi, c'étaient mes sages femmes, Aro pris ma main « Serre ma main quant tu auras mal, ok ? » dit-il et j'hochai la tête en serrant sa main fortement, la douleur était insupportable je n'en pouvais plus et criais, Jane retira mes vêtements et sous-vêtement et si je n'étais pas dans une douleur épouvantable j'aurais rougis, « Ok, le bébé arrive ! » dit-elle au moment où une autre contraction arriva, j'hurlai de douleur. « Respire chérie, ça va » murmura Aro à mon oreille.

« Ok, Bella à la prochaine contraction, je veux que tu pousse d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle et j'hochai la tête des larmes sortant de mes yeux, « ok prête, un, deux, trois, pousse ! » dit-elle et je poussai à nouveau mes larmes coulant sur ma joue, « Tu te débrouilles très bien Bella » dit Aro en essuyant mes larmes. « Je peux voir la tête ! Aller Bella, prête pousse ! » dit Heidi et je poussai un grand cri qui sortis de ma gorge, « bien Bella tu le fais très bien, »

« J-je ne peux pas f-f-faire ça » sanglotai-je, « aller Bella tu y es presque » dit Aro,

« Bella va s'y tu y es presque, prête et pousse ! » dit-elle, je criais et poussais.

« Ok, juste les épaules, aller Bella » dit Jane, « prête, et pousse ! » dit-elle, je poussai de toutes mes forces en fermant les yeux très fort comme si ça pouvait faire partir la douleur. Un cri rempli la pièce, mais s'arrêta vite, « Tu y es arrivée Bella ! » se réjouit Aro. Je souris et il embrassa ma tête. « C'est une fille ! » dit Jane en revenant dans la chambre avec ma fille enroulée dans des couvertures dans ses bras, « L-laisse-moi la voir » dis-je endormie, Jane sourit tandis qu'elle la mettait dans mes bras, je fis un sourire à ma fille qui était très belle, elle avait la tête couverte de magnifique cheveux noirs, elle me sourit, avec une rangée pleine de dents, « Cassandra » murmurai-je, avant de m'effondrer de fatigue.

Je me réveillai dans mon grand lit, je m'assis et cherchai ma fille « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est dans sa nurserie » dit Aro en me tirant en arrière pour s'allonger avec moi, je posai ma tête contre son torse, « Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Fatiguée » répondis-je sincèrement.

Il me sourit « C'est compréhensible, est-ce que tu veux voir notre fille ? » dit-il en souriant, j'hochai la tête et il m'aida à me lever. Nous allâmes dans la chambre 3 portes plus loin, et entrâmes, la pièce était pleine de peluches, mon petit ange regardait un des ours. La pate de l'ours bougea et j'haletai, « C'est son don, elle peut faire bouger les choses par la pensée » Aro rayonna et je ris.

Cassandra ressemblait à un bébé de 5 mois, elle me regarda et me sourit, je lui souris aussi, elle regarda un de ses ours et il flotta dans la pièce et se posa sur mes genoux, elle pouffa de rire. Je ris aussi. Aro s'assis avec moi, et nous regardâmes notre fille jouer avec ses animaux en peluche.

« Elle était très intelligente pour son âge, je peux communiquer avec elle en utilisant mon don, donc, ce qui est utile, elle n'aime pas la nourriture humaine, elle préfère le sang » me dit Aro, « J'ai essayé de lui faire manger des petits pots pour bébés, mais elle a dit que ça sentait mauvais, je dois admettre que je suis d'accord avec elle là-dessus » gloussa Aro,

« Quel âge aura-t-elle mentalement ? » demandai-je

« Entre 5 et 6 ans » dit Aro, « Alors pourquoi elle ne parle pas ? » demandai-je, mes sourcils se fronçant de confusion, « elle n'en a pas l'utilité, c'est pourquoi je suis toujours là pour lire ses pensées. » Il haussa les épaules et je ris légèrement. Les bras d'Aro vinrent autour de ma taille et je me penchai sur lui tandis qu'il embrassait mon front.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

BPOV

J'étais en train de me limer les ongles, quand Cassandra bondit à l'intérieur, elle avait l'air d'avoir 11 ans à présent, elle était un parfait mélange d'Aro et moi. « Hey ma chérie » dis-je tandis que je finissais de me limer l'ongle, j'adorais me faire les ongles, c'est quelque chose qui fait passer le temps. « Hey maman, » dit-elle et elle m'enlaça, je lui rendis son étreinte, elle s'affala sur le grand fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau, car j'étais dans mon bureau.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandai-je, elle pouffa et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, « Oui, Jane m'a encore battu pendant le combat » elle fit la moue. Je ris légèrement « Oh chérie ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'améliorer » lui assurai-je, Aro entra dans la pièce puis nous sourit à toutes les deux, « Pourquoi es-tu si heureux ? » demanda Cassy en regardant son père soupçonneusement, Aro rit, « Ne puis-je pas être content de voir mes filles ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant et me donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres, « Mais il y a une autre raison pour que je sois si heureux » dit-il, et je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est papa ? » demanda Cassy,

« Nous allons organiser un bal ! » se réjouit Aro en applaudissant, Cassy poussa un cri de joie et applaudit aussi, elle avait l'enthousiasme de son père. « Papa est-ce que je peux avoir une nouvelle robe ?! » demanda-t-elle en souriant, « Bien sûr, dit à Jane de prendre la Corvette ! » l'interpela Aro au moment où elle sortait trouver Jane, je ris.

« Pourquoi allons-nous organiser ce bal ? » demandai-je en me levant et en embrassant sa joue, « Pour annoncer nos fiançailles ! Et pour présenter Cassandra au monde des vampires, » dit-il tandis que nous sortions, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle du trône et entrâmes pour trouver Cassy encore là en train d'avoir une grande discussion avec Marcus, je me rapprochai pour voir ce qui pouvait être si intéressant pour que Cassandra ne soit pas encore parti faire du shopping. J'entendis la fin de la conversation, « … tu fais partie de la royauté version vampire. Tu dois être obéie, respectée et crainte. Tu dois garder tout le monde à leur place et trouver de nouveaux talents pour ta garde, » je ris à ce que Marcus était en train de dire, « Arrête de remplir sa tête de bêtises, elle vit ici et nous savons tous que derrière cette expression ennuyée qui n'en finit jamais tu es aussi mou qu'un marshmallow » dis-je en enlaçant mon frère, »Oui, et bien nous devons garder cette attitude dure pour le bal, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les autres vampires voir que je suis un marshmallow » dit-il en m'envoyant un regard espiègle, je ri, « Je croyais que tu allais faire du shopping » demandai-je.

« Oui, mais j'ai demandé à oncle Marcus ce qui serait le plus approprié pour le bal, qui a commencé par une discussion sur la façon dont je dois me comporter, » dit-elle,

« Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, souviens-toi juste d'être polie et tout le monde t'aimeras » dis-je en embrassant son front, « Ok ! J'y vais maintenant bye !! » Dit-elle en saluant tandis qu'elle sortait. Je souris à ma fille.

« Bella, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? » demanda Aro, on pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix, les autres ne pouvaient pas mais moi je le connaissais bien.

« Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Les Cullen vont venir en Italie un peu plus tôt que le jour du bal, » dit-il en regardant mon expression,

« A oui ? » dis-je d'un sourire narquois,

« Tu es sûre que tu es d'accord avec ça ? » demanda-t-il en me prenant la main.

« Oui, mais je demande qu'une seule chose, »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Bella ? »

« Que nous faisions l'entrée de Cassandra et la mienne de la façon la plus dramatique possible » dis-je en souriant,

« ça peut s'arranger » dit Aro en souriant.

EDPOV

Je m'assis en regardant le néant qui était le mur de ma chambre, « Réunion de famille qui t'inclus Edward ! » appela Carlisle depuis le rez-de-chaussée, je soupirai et descendis les escaliers ; je m'assis à ma place désignée autour de la table et regardai le visage de mon père.

« Les Volturi nous ont invités à un bal, et il va y avoir une annonce qui et je cite » dit-il en prenant un morceau de papier sur la table, « Changer et choquer le monde des vampires, » il reposa le papier sur la table, « Nous allons y aller tous, nous partons pour l'aéroport dans quelques heures, j'ai déjà contacté Aro et ils savent que nous allons arrivés à l'avance, j'ai pensé que ce serait le mieux, peut-être que nous pourrions voir quelques spectacles, » dit-il

Je soupirai et remontai dans ma chambre pour préparer les bagages, un autre stratagème pour me faire sortir de la maison. Je ne suis rien sans Bella, et quand je trouverais les personnes qui l'ont kidnappé, je les tuerais.

BPOV

J'étais allongée sur mon lit en train de lire Le symbole perdu de Dan Brown. Je l'avais juste commencée mais je fus interrompue. « Bella » dit Aro en me sortant de mes pensées, je le regardai et souris, je posai mon livre sur la table de chevet « Oui ? » demandai-je,

« Tu…ne vas pas…me quitter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, je le regardai les yeux écarquillés.

Je ris « Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses cela, je t'aime très fort » dis-je sincèrement.

« Je sais, c'est juste qu'avec les Cullen » marmonna-t-il,

« Ecoutes-moi, je t'aime, et je ne vais pas te quitter. Maintenant redeviens toi-même, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les invités voir à quel point tu es émotif et doux » plaisantai-je, il gloussa et avant que je puisse cligner des yeux il était au-dessus de moi, m'embrassant la mâchoire, « Aro » gémis-je alors qu'il touchait le point sensible, je sentis son sourire tandis qu'il continuait vers mon cou, il respira profondément au niveau de ma jugulaire, « Tu sens si bon » grogna-t-il à moitié,

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi » chuchotai-je.

Il se releva, et haussa un seul sourcil vers moi, je souris narquoisement et plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules,nous roulâmes de façon à ce que je sois au-dessus, je me penchai et chuchotai à son oreille, « Ce soir, monsieur le vampire effrayant, c'est moi qui est le contrôle »

***

Je souris tandis que je me serrai plus contre Aro, il gloussa « Bonjour, chérie je suggère que tu te lève, j'ai réussi à convaincre Jane d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, mais maintenant que tu es… » il ne pu pas finir et j'entendis la porte s'ouvris à la volée, j'ouvris doucement les yeux pour voir Jane postée devant la porte, « Debout ! » ordonna-t-elle, je gémis et tirai le drap avec moi tandis que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, je claquai la porte et la verrouillait et pris ne douche, j'utilisai un shampooing et après shampooing à la pêche, je sortis de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de mon corps, Jane et Cassy assises sur une chaise portant seulement une serviette, Heidi me tira sur la chaise et commença le travail,

Après quelques heures, j'avais l'air rayonnante mes cheveux couleur miel étaient légèrement redressés, j'avais de l'eye liner et un maquillage couleur sombre sur les paupières, et mes lèvres étaient d'un rouge brillant, Cassy de l'autre côté avait les cheveux lissés, j'ai refusé que ma fille de 7 mois porte du maquillage, même si elle paraissait avoir 11 ans, et même 11 ans c'est trop jeune. Vous pouvez vous demander pourquoi faisons-nous tout ce cirque pour les Cullen ? Et bien la réponse est que nous allons brouiller leurs esprits.

Troisième personne POV

Les frères étaient assis sur leur trône, Aro avait l'air heureux comme jamais, Caius avait l'air énervé et ennuyé, et Marcus avait l'air déprimé alors qu'il regardait le vide. Les Cullen entrèrent dans la salle du trône puis Aro bondit de son siège en souriant comme un fou, « Bonjour mes amis ! Cela faisait longtemps ! » Aro tapa dans ses mains tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la famille Cullen.

« Tu as l'air triste ; puis-je te demander qu'est-ce qui vous ai arrivés pour que vous soyez si bouleversés ? » Aro s'adressa à Carlisle,

« Nous avons récemment perdu un membre de notre clan, de notre famille » dit Carlisle en serrant la main d'Aro,

« Ah je vois, » dit Aro après avoir lu les pensées de Carlisle, « Et bien c'est dommage » dit Aro mais il sourit, incapable de retenir totalement son sentiment infini de joie. « Aimeriez- vous connaitre la nouvelle maintenant ? » demanda Aro en souriant et en plaçant les paumes de ses mains ensemble sous son menton comme s'il était en train de prier. « Si tu le souhaites » dit Carlisle en retournant avec sa famille.

« Demetri, voudrais-tu faire entrer ma magnifique fiancée et ma fille » Demetri hocha la tête et sortit en appelant « Belel ! »

« C'est ça votre annonce, tu vas te marier, comment cela va-t-il changer le monde des vampires » demanda Edward, ennuyé,

« Oh mon cher, certes je vais annoncer mon mariage durant le bal, mais c'est ma fille qui va changer le monde des vampires » dit Aro en applaudissant.

« Je ne savais pas que vous acceptiez des gens dans votre famille, autres que les épouses, » commenta Carlisle,

« Oh non cher ami, elle est vraiment ma fille, ma fiancée l'a porté et mis au monde quand elle était humaine, » rayonna Aro.

« Mi-humaine, mi-vampire » murmura Carlisle et Aro hocha la tête vigoureusement.

Juste à ces mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Carlisle les portes s'ouvrirent, bien que personne ne les aient touché, deux silhouettes en manteau entrèrent avec les capuches relevées et leurs têtes baissées. Une était grande et portait un manteau noir, l'autre était plus petites et portait un manteau rouge vif.

Elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers Aro, celle qui portait le manteau noir se tenait à sa droite, et il mit ses bras autour de sa taille, l'autre était à sa gauche et Aro plaça sa main sur son épaule. Elles gardèrent leurs têtes baissées, n'ayant aucun contact visuel avec les invités. « Bonjour » dit Carlisle, elles hochèrent la tête légèrement,

« Puis-je vous demander vos prénoms ? » demanda Carlisle, un peu confus et très vigilant au sujet de ces deux personnes. Lentement elles relevèrent baissèrent leurs capuches, les Cullen gémirent au moment où ils virent qui était sous la capuche, « Bella ? » murmura Edward, Bella tourna la tête sur le côté comme si elle était confuse, « Oui, Mr Cullen ? » demanda Bella d'un ton très formel et très poli.

« Qui t'as fais ça ?! » gronda Edward, en faisant allusion aux cicatrices,

« Félix, mais il » avant que Bella puisse dire que c'était un accident Edward s'était jetait sur Félix, il griffait et frappait Félix, mais Félix était juste allongé par terre, ne se défendant pas. Bella se dirigea calmement vers les vampires, Félix la regarda avec des yeux suppliants et Bella hocha la tête une seule fois, en un éclair Félix s'était relevé du sol et tenait les bras d'Edward derrière son dos, incapable de bouger.

Bella s'approcha d'eux, seulement à quelques centimètres de ses dangereuses dents aiguisées,

« Ecoutez Mr Cullen et écoutez bien. Vous êtes peut-être un invité dans ma maison, mais si vous vous en prenez à mon garde de quelque forme que se soit, je n'hésiterais pas à vous réduire en cendre, est-ce que vous avez compris ? » dit Bella, ses yeux brûlaient, Edward hocha la tête et Félix le relâcha, Bella retourna là où se trouvaient les autres.

« « Je m'excuse, » dit Bella en hochant la tête au reste du clan des Cullen.

« Maintenant revenons aux présentations, tout le monde je vous présente ma fille Cassandra. Cassandra voici Carlisle et sa compagne Esme, » ils saluèrent de la main tous les deux.

« Emmet et sa compagne Rosalie, Jasper et sa compagne Alice, et Edward » elle nomma tout le monde et ils saluèrent tous de la main légèrement, « Bonjour, » dit Cassandra d'une douce voix. L'horloge au-dessus de la tête sonna, laissant connaitre à tout le monde que c'était maintenant 11 heures, Félix s'avança et s'inclina doucement devant Cassandra, « Je crois que c'est l'heure de notre leçon de combat, Miss Cassandra » dit Félix, Cassandra regarda les Cullen et dit « Au revoir, c'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance » avant avoir prit la main de Félix.

_Il entraîne sa propre fille pour qu'elle devienne une guerrière_ pensa Edward tandis que nous regardions les portes se fermer

« Tu donnes des leçon de combat à ta fille ? » dit Edward en formulant ses pensées à haute voix.

« Quel genre de père je serais si je laissais ma fille incapable de se protéger elle-même ? » dit Aro en souriant.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques affaires des quelles je dois m'occuper » dit légèrement Belle en embrassant Aro sur la joue, « C'était charmant de tous vous revoir à nouveau » dit Bella en souriant, un de ces sourires qu'on voit sur les femmes au foyer de banlieue, avant de voltiger hors de la salle,

« Demetri montre leurs chambres aux Cullen » ordonna Aro, « Et les Cullen sentez-vous libre d'explorer le château à votre guise, je vous demande juste de rester en dehors du côté gauche de l'aile est, c'est les appartements de la garde personnelle, »

Les Cullen hochèrent la tête tandis qu'ils étaient conduits hors de la salle par Demetri.

***

Edward n'était pas convaincu de la partie 'protéger elle-même', Aro avait une garde entière ne pouvait-il pas charger quelques un de ses gardes pour protéger son enfant ? Et Bella agissait bizarrement, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment elle.

« Hey Alice, j'allai faire un tour tu veux venir avec moi ? » demanda Edward à sa sœur,

« Bien sûr, je vais venir » dit-elle en embrassant les joues de son compagnon avant de sortir en sautillant avec Edward.

Ils marchèrent aux alentours du château, regardant dans certaines pièces. Ils entendirent un cri assez fort, bien que ce ne fût pas un cri de douleur, mais un cri de frustration et de colère, suivi d'un rire, tous deux coururent pour trouver d'où venait la source.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et l'ouvrirent rapidement pour trouver Cassandra les mains levées, pendant que Félix poussai en l'air, c'était comme si Cassandra le tenait à nouveau mais il était à 4m57 d'elle, « Aller princesse tu peux faire mieux ! » railla Félix tandis qu'il courrait en poussant Cassandra pour qu'elle perde l'équilibre, elle laissa tomber sa défense une seconde pour reprendre son équilibre mais Félix l'avait déjà plaquait contre le mur, Cassandra grogna de frustration, « Encore » dit Cassandra en prenant une position de combat.

Ensuite elle remarqua les deux Cullen debout devant la porte ; elle se redressa « Salut, » dit-elle, » voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? » dit Cassandra en désignant la zone, « non merci » dit Alice, « Nous allons juste regarder » Alice et Edward s'assirent tos les deux sur les chaises qui étaient appuyées contre le mur. Ils regardèrent les deux combats, Cassandra avait un incroyable contrôle de son pouvoir pour son âge, et ils étaient tous les deux ébahis par ses compétences pour le combat.

L'horloge sonna et Cassandra sortit, « Au revoir » dit-elle tandis qu'elle partait, « Où est-ce qu'elle va ? » demanda Edward, « Histoire du monde, elle doit continuer ses études » dit Félix et il partit aussi,

Edward secoua la tête, « Allons' y » dit Alice, ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils s'approchèrent d'une musique, une fille chantait et jouait de la guitare, ils suivirent la musique et arrivèrent dans une pièce remplie d'instruments, et Bella était là jouant de la guitare doucement.

_I heard a song tonight on the radio  
Another girl sings about a boy _

_She sees his face in every space,  
Every room and I know  
That if I turn around you won't be there  
If I close my eyes will you be there?_

_I don't want to lose your face  
And I don't want to wake up one day and not remember what time erased  
I don't want to turn around  
Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't want to lose your face_

Sa voix devint plus désespérée, déchirante

_I've got a picture of you in my bedroom  
And I hope it never falls _

_I hope I never lose that feeling  
I used to get when you called  
And then I wondered to myself_

Sa voix pris une légère tournure de colère

_Who were you, where are you?  
Were you ever here at all!?_

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

_That girl in the song had it so good!  
I wish I could close my eyes and see you  
I wish the sky had you face  
and the oceans had your eyes  
and the sunset had your lips  
and I had you!_

Elle arrêta de jouer et elle sécha ses larmes, « Pourquoi ? » chuchota-t-elle à elle-même, elle posa la guitare, « Pourquoi ? » dit-elle à nouveau,

« Seigneur pourquoi ?!? » cria-t-elle en jetant la guitare contre le mur de pierre, elle se brisa et Bella tomba à genoux, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dû partir ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même,

« Je pense que nous devrions partir » chuchota Alice à Edward qui regardait Bella,

« Oui, je lui parlerais plus tard » murmura-t-il et ils sortirent de la salle,

_Et qui disait que je ne pouvais pas jouer la comédie ?_ pensa Bella tandis qu'elle regardait les morceaux de la vieille guitare d'Athenodora.


	9. note

**Salut tout le monde merci pour les reviews et pour lire l'histoire, mais pour le moment je ne peut plus posté de chapitre vu que l'auteur de la fic n'en à pas rajouté. Bisous à tous **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

**Troisième personne POV**

Edward et Alice discutaient au reste de leur famille, partageant ce qu'ils avaient vu, Bella au plus bas et Cassandra se battre. Ils essayaient de trouver quoi faire, et de faire le vide.

_PENDANT CE TEMPS_

« Tu dois seulement t'inquiéter de Jasper. Fait en sorte que vos émotions reflètent vos actions. » Dit Aro à Bella, Cassandra et les frères, aussi bien qu'Alec, Jane, Demetri et Félix. Ils hochèrent tous la tête. « Bella, Edward ne peut pas lire tes pensées, mais du reste d'entre vous essayez et cachez vos pensées, aussi subtile que possible. » Tout le monde hocha la tête. « Bella, quand tu les regarde, principalement Edward, fait en sorte de ressentir de la douleur. Ressens la douleur d'un cœur brisé. »

« Comment je suis censée faire ça, » demanda Bella, en souriant avec les autres. Ils prenaient plaisir à jouer avec l'esprit des Cullen.

« Imagine- moi… juste… en train de te quitter… ? » Aro dit cela sous forme de question, Bella fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. « Je ne le ferais jamais, » commença Aro mais Bella le coupa.

« Je sais. Je dois juste penser à ça… » Elle ne finit pas, en frissonnant. Aro hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Cassandra, tu auras besoin d'agir plus comme un des gardes. Compris ? » Demanda Aro à sa fille. En souriant, Cassandra hocha la tête. Ils repassèrent le plan en revue avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

« J'étais sur le point de demander à Aro s'il y a quelques forêts dans le coin. Aimerais-tu te joindre à moi Edward ? » Demanda Carlisle à son fils adoptif, qui regardait les murs.

« Bien sûr Carlisle, » dit Edward, en se levant et en faisant de grands pas, ils arrivèrent aux grandes portes qui menaient à la salle du trône. Edward poussa la porte et entra, « Ah bonjour Carlisle, » s'exclama Aro en se levant et en souriant. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je me demandais juste s'il y a des forêts dans le coin, » dit Carlisle en souriant aussi du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Ah oui. » Cependant il fut coupé, par Cassandra qui ouvrait les portes. Aro lui adressa un regard.

« Désolée d'interrompre, Monsieur » dit Cassandra, en s'agenouillant légèrement.

« Excuse-moi, » dit Aro à Carlisle et Edward. Ensuite il se tourna vers Cassandra.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? » Demanda Aro, juste un peu sévèrement.

« Oui, monsieur. Je me demandais juste si je pouvais aller faire du shopping avec Jane, monsieur. » Cassandra était plus poli que jamais.

« Oui, fait comme tu le voudras, » répondit Aro, faisant un signe de la main pour la congédier.

« Merci, monsieur, » dit Cassandra tandis qu'elle se précipitait hors de la salle.

_Je ne peux pas croire que sa fille l'appelle Monsieur,_ pensa Edward avec distance.

« Désolé pour ça. C'est un tracas. » Aro secoua sa tête, l'ennui clairement dans sa voix. « Comme je disais, il y a une forêt à quelques kilomètres au nord. » Aro revint à son état radieux.

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Merci, quelques autres et moi-même, chasseront la plupart de cette nuit, « dit Carlisle.

« Sentez-vous libre de prendre une de mes voitures. Bella a les clés. » Dit Aro en se rasseyant sur son trône. Carlisle hocha la tête, et lui et Edward partirent.

Carlisle et Edward retournèrent dans leur chambre et se changèrent, des habits pour chasser, Jasper venait aussi. Ils suivirent l'odeur de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de son bureau. Carlisle frappa à la porte, « Entrer » dit Bella. Carlisle, Edward et Jasper entrèrent. Bella releva la tête de son livre, le ferma, et sourit. Ensuite elle se leva de son fauteuil. Bella portait une longue robe et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement attachés. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Cullen ? » Bella s'adressait à Carlisle.

« Bella, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Carlisle, » dit-il en souriant tristement.

« C'est très gentil à vous, » dit-elle. « Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Oui, nous avons besoin d'aller chasser, Aro a dit que nous pouvions emprunter une voiture ? » Dit Carlisle comme une question.

« Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi, » dit Bella, en prenant un sac et en sortant vivement. « Nous avons plusieurs voitures, quelques Corvettes, et quelques Porshes, et beaucoup de BMV. Nous avons aussi quelques Jeep si vous avez prévu de sortir de la route. » Parla Bella tandis qu'elle se précipita dans les couloirs. Elle tourna à gauche, descendit quelques marches, et ensuite arriva dans un garage géant.

Ils furent interrompus par Jane et Cassandra. « Mère, est-ce que nous pouvons aller faire du shopping s'il te plait ? » Demanda Cassandra gentiment à sa mère.

« Je suis en train de parler avec nos invités, » dit Bella.

« Non c'est bon. Occupe-toi de ta fille, » dit Carlisle, en souriant tendrement.

« Très bien, tu peux prendre la Stingray de ton père, ne l'écrase pas à nouveau. Souviens-toi ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, » avertit Bella, en regardant à la fois Jane et Cassandra. Elles frissonnèrent toutes les deux, et Jasper se débarrassa de leurs sentiments de terreur et douleur. « Maintenant finissons-s'en avec vous, » dit Bella, en leur tendant clé de son sac.

« Désolée, nous ne lui avons pas encore appris les bonnes manières, » dit Bella en souriant à Carlisle, Edward et Jasper.

« Tout est parfaitement très bien. Elle semble se comporter très bien, » dit Carlisle. « Je pense que je vais prendre une Jeep. » Bella trouva une clé sac à main et la donna à Carlisle.

« Amusez-vous bien maintenant. Les gardes et les frères iront chasser dans une heure si vous souhaitez revenir pour ça, » annonça Bella avec un sourire.

« Non, nous sommes contents avec notre régime, merci. » Carlisle regarda Bella avec une légère déception.

« Très bien. Bonne chance pour la chasse. » Dit Bella alors qu'elle sortait.

BPOV

Je retournai dans mon bureau et entrai pour trouver Aro qui m'attendait. « Salut, » dit-il et il sourit avec des yeux tendres. Je lui souris aussi. Il vint vers moi et m'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. Il me laissa étourdie. Je le regardais et glissais mes mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il me sourit et parcouru mes cicatrices. « tu es si belle, » chuchota-t-il. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Il se pencha et chuchota à mon oreille très doucement, « Alice arrive, devons-nous maintenir la ruse en place ? » Je sentis son sourire contre ma joue, et j'hochais la tête. « Souviens-toi, rien n'est réel. » Il me poussa contre la bibliothèque et attacha mes deux mains au-dessus de ma tête avec l'une des siennes. Ensuite il se pencha et pris une profonde inspiration au niveau de mon cou. « Tu sens si bon Bella, » gronda-t-il.

J'entendis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Pourquoi les Cullen étaient si curieux ? « Aller Bella, retournons dans notre chambre, » gronda-t-il dans min oreille, et je ris presque, mais ne le fis pas. Je ne voulais pas faire revenir les Cullen, et notre petite plaisanterie n'était pas encore finie. J'essayais, sans succès de me retirer de l'emprise d'Aro. « Aro, non ! Je ne veux pas, » haletai-je.

« Oui, tu veux ! Aller, » amadoua-t-il.

« Non, Aro ! Laisse-moi partir ! Je ne veux pas faire ça, » dis-je. Il y eut un coup à la porte et Aro libéra mes bras. « Entrer » appelai-je, un peu à bout de souffle.

« C'est moi, » dit Alice, en entrant. Elle regarda mon inquiétude. « Je me demandais juste si Bella voulait rattraper le temps perdu, » dit-elle en me regardant. Je redressais ma robe froissée, fixais mes cheveux, et dis, « Bien sûr ce serait charmant. » Je souris un faux sourire.

« Ne sois pas trop longue, » dit Aro et il partit.

« Devons-nous partir, » demandai-je pendant que je souriais à la plus petite des Cullen.

« On aurait dit que toi et Aro vous disputiez, » dit-elle.

Je laissai sortir une respiration tremblotante et mordis ma lèvre avant que je réponde. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires. »

Nous commençâmes à marcher, en regardant quelques peintures sur les murs.

« Puis-je te montrer quelque chose ? » Demandai-je avec espoir. C'était un faux espoir, bien sûr, j'étais meilleure aux mensonges, ou en agissant, peut importe comment on l'appelle.

« Bien sûr, passe devant. » Alice sourit. Je marchais rapidement à travers les couloirs. Je devais couper par le `groupe de visiteurs ' d'Heidi qui se tenait en rang pour nous rendre à notre destination. « Amuse-toi » commentai-je tandis que nous passions devant. Du coin de l'œil je vis Alice reculer. Bientôt nous arrivâmes devant un ensemble de grandes portes, et je les poussai pour les ouvrir et révéler une grande cour. Alice haleta. « C'est charmant, » dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

« C'est là où je viens pour avoir un peu d'espace, un moment seule, » dis-je, en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la fontaine. Je laisser mes doigts parcourir l'eau calmement.

« Bella, » demanda Alice.

« Oui ? »

« Es-tu heureuse ? »

« Et bien…oui. J'aime Cassandra, et tout le monde est très sympa. »

« Alors tu es heureuse ici ? » J'hochais la tête. « Quand vas-tu être transformée ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire triste sur son visage. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle espionnait pour Edward.

« Après le mariage, j'espère. » Je souris sincèrement.

Elle sourit aussi. « C'est cool, » répondit-elle, en regardant le poisson dans la fontaine.

« Oui. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et puis Aro entra. Je regardais dans ses brillants, yeux rouges rubis et souris. Il sourit aussi, mais ce n'était pas son sourire habituel. Ensuite je me rappelais qu'Alice était assise à côté de moi.

« Salut les filles, » salua Aro. « Vous bous amusez bien ? » Il mit sa main sur le derrière de ma tête.

« Oui. C'est super de rattraper le temps perdu, » commentai-je.

« Pouvons-nous aller nous promener Bella ? » Demanda Aro.

« Je… Je pensais plutôt aller…voir Athenodora, » dis-je.

« Oh, c'est dommage. Nous parlerons ce soir alors, » dit-il, en sortant.

« Je dois y aller, » dis-je, en me précipitant dehors et en laissant une Alice très confuse et inquiète derrière moi.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, et ensuite dans la salle de bain adjointe, où je pris une douche. Je mis une serviette autour de moi et entrai dans la chambre. Ensuite je marchai vers le placard et pris une robe bleue. Elle avait un col en v et descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Je mis aussi une ceinture noire. Ensuite, je mis mes cheveux en chignon et sortis.

Je me précipitais vers Cassy et Jane qui portaient quelques sacs. « Est-ce que vous vous êtes amusez ? »

« Oui, » répondirent-elles en même temps.

Je souris et allais vers la salle du trône « Salut, » saluai-je Marcus et Caius. Je n'étais pas sûre d'où était Aro. « Prêt pour une partie d'échecs, Marcus ? » Il sourit et se leva de son trône.

« J'aimerais ça, Bella, » dit-il. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table d'échec qui était plus loin contre le mur.

Tandis que je regardais le jeu, je pensais à plusieurs possibilités. Je souris et déplaçais un de mes pions.

Marcus regarda le jeu et soupira. « Echec en 10, » dit-il renversant son roi. « Bon jeu. » Il tendit sa main, et je la serrais.

« Toi aussi, » dis-je en souriant. Je fis un câlin à mon presque beau-frère et quittai la salle du trône. Me précipitant directement vers Aro, je trébuchais et il me rattrapa. Je lui souris et il me donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec autant de passion que je pouvais. Il m'embrassa aussi et après un moment nous nous séparâmes un peu pour que je puisse respirer.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il.

Je souris et remis une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Je laissais ma main sur sa joue.

« je t'aime encore plus, » je souris narquoisement.

« J'en doute fortement. » il embrassa mon front.

« Combien de temps de temps ça va durer avant que tout redevienne normal ? Je veux montrer notre amour, » chuchota-t-il.

« Bientôt, laisse-moi m'amuser, » dis-je et je mis ma main sur sa poitrine. En mettant mes bras autour de lui, il m'enlaça aussi. J'avais prévu de sortir avec un baiser.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

BPOV

« Bella, » entendis-je quelqu'un dire, je me retournais pour voir Edward debout « Salut » dis-je et souris-je, « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Edward, « Pourquoi n'irai-je pas bien ? » dis-je confuse. « Pourquoi es-tu toujours ici ? » Demanda Edward choisissant d'ignorer ma question. « Et bien, j'ai été amené ici contre ma volonté, mais ça ne s'avère pas si mauvais » dis-je en me penchant contre le mur du couloir.

« Est-ce que tu n'as jamais quitté le château du tout ? » Demanda Edward,

« Oui, » dis-je sur la défensive, « Je suis allée à Rome, et Aro m'a fait sortir dans quelques endroits et nous avons planifiés notre lune de miel dans les montagnes, » dis-je

Je jure l'avoir entendu grogner à la notion de lune de miel, « Pourquoi vas-tu épouser ce…Ce monstre »

« Monstre !? » Criai-je cers lui, me tenant droite « Il est l'homme le plus tendre et attentionné que j'ai jamais rencontré ! » Dis-je oubliant la plaisanterie stupide, il était allé trop loin. « La façon dont tu agis dernièrement dit le contraire ! » Argumenta-t-il.

« Haaaa ! » Hurlai-je frustrée, je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ça. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Je lui expliquerais plus tard ce qu'il se passe. Je m'éloignais de lui et allais dans ma chambre. Je claquais ma porte comme une adolescente rebelle et m'effondrais sur mon lit, je criais dans l'oreiller, laissant sortir ma fureur.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

BPOV

Je sentis une main froide sur mon dos et je levais la tête pour voir Aro, je me mis sur ses genoux et il me serra fort. Toute ma colère s'évapora « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Me demanda-t-il. Je laisser échapper un soupir de satisfaction « oui, » dis-je en hochant la tête. « Edward m'a énervé, » dis-je en me serrant plus contre lui. Le torse d'Aro vibra alors qu'il gloussa « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Demanda-t-il, « Il t'a traité de monstre »grondai-je, « Ne l'écoute pas » dit-il en embrassant mon front.

J'hochais la tête et leva la tête, l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Il me sourit. « Tu es encore énervée ? » Demanda-t-il, je secouais ma tête « C'est impossible d'être énervée quand tu me serres dans tes bras » chuchotai-je presque. Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. « je t'aime » dit-il, « Pas autant que moi je t'aime » le taquinai-je, « Oh vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Vraiment » dis-je en souriant, « Et bien » dit-il en regardant ailleurs pendant une seconde puis me regarda à nouveau « je pense que je t'aime encore plus » dit-il « C'est vrai ? » Demandai-je

« Oh oui c'est vrai » dit-il « Et bien je pense que je t'aime encore plus » dis-je.

« Non, je t'aime encore plus et tu le sais » dit-il,

« Je le sais, le sais-je ? » Dis-je

« Oui, maintenant dis-le » dit-il.

« Non » dis-je en insistant sur le `n'

« Je vais te le faire dire » menaça-t-il, mais son sourire narquois le trahit

« Comment vas-tu faire ça ? » Demandai-je presque en souriant,

« Oh, je te chatouillerais bien sûr »

« Oh tu ne le feras pas » dis-je mes yeux s'écarquillant,

« Je ne le ferais pas ? » Il haussa qu'un seul sourcil « Dit-le » dit-il

« Jamais ! » Dis-je et je ris un peu

« Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix » il sourit et il me tourna sur le dos et commença à chatouiller mon ventre, je commençai à rire et à me débattre, « Arrête ça ! » Dis-je pendant que j'éclatai de rire, « Jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il et il continua à me chatouiller, « S'IL TE PLAIT ! » Haletai-je tandis qu'il riait et chatouillait encore plus, « Dis-le » il respira et ses lèvres revinrent vers les miennes. « Je ne le ferais pas, parce que ce n'est pas juste » chuchotai-je.

« ça l'est, l'amour que je ressens pour toi ne se fini jamais » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. « C'est ce que je ressens pour toi, » chuchotai-je aussi, « tu es ma seule raison de vivre » dis-je. « Sans toi je ne suis rien » chuchotai-je, « tu viens de me sortir les mots de la bouche » dit-il et il m'embrassa.

« Je t'aime encore plus » dit-il après s'être éloigné, « Non tu ne m'aime pas plus » dis-je en souriant narquoisement. « Nous le verrons » dit-il et il plaça un petit baiser sur mes lèvres, il tenait toujours mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, mais il les libéra maintenant. Je les mis autour de son cou, entremêlant mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs soyeux. Je parcouru mes doigts à travers et il ferma ses yeux, un petit bruit s'échappa de son torse. Mes sourcils se froncèrent de confusion, j'arrêtai de faire glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux et le bruit s'arrêta. Je recommençai à nouveau, « Es-tu…en train de ronronner ? » demandai-je et je souris ses yeux s'ouvrirent et si un vampire pouvait rougir lui aurait rougit, « Je ne peux rien y faire » dit-il. « Je pense que c'est…sexy » dis-je en souriant.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, j'hochai la tête et continuais à glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux, le ronronnement devint plus fort. Et je pouffai de rire. Il se pencha et m'embrassa légèrement, « Je dois y aller » dit-il et je fis la moue, « Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je

« Une affaire de vampire, qui a besoin d'être traitée » dit-il simplement, je soupirais et hochais la tête « Ok, ne soit pas trop long » dis-je tandis qu'il se levait. « Je ne le serais pas » dit-il et il partit, je m'assis là pendant un moment, avant que je me lève et aille dans mon bureau. Je m'assis à mon bureau et commençai à lire mon livre quand Edward entra, « Bella je suis désolé » dit-il, « Ce que j'ai dit, c'était injuste » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau.

« C'est bon Edward » dis-je encore énervée contre lui, « De toute façon tout était une plaisanterie » dis-je, je continuais à lire, je n'avais pas baissé mon livre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je levais mes yeux au ciel « La bagarre, Cassandra qui se bat avec Jane, en n'utilisant pas son pouvoir bien sûr, et par choix, si Aro et moi avions le choix elle ne se battrait pas, mais elle le veux. La dépression, la chanson. Je savais que tu étais là. Tout était une farce. Personnellement je pense que tu mérites ça après ce que tu m'as fait » dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas toi Bella, la Bella que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi cruel » dit-il, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je fermai brutalement mon livre, je pris une profonde inspiration en essayant de contrôler mes émotions. « Cruel ? Ce qui était cruel c'était de me quitter dans la forêt ! Me laisser seule, brisée. Ça c'était cruel, je ne t'ai pas causé un tiers de douleur que tu m'as causé. Et tu veux savoir quelle est la seule chose qui à fait partir la douleur. C'était Aro. Parce qu'il ne m'aurait jamais quitté, il m'aime et je l'aime. Alors fais-toi s'y. » Dis-je.

« Et à propos de nous ? » Demanda-t-il

« Il n'y a pas de nous ! » Criai-je presque, je pris une profonde inspiration, « Désolée, je n'aurais pas du crier » marmonnai-je. Mes émotions sont vraiment en désordre. « Mais toi Edward Cullen, tu donnes à l'amour un mauvais nom. Tu m'as fait du mal. Et je pensais que je n'allais jamais récupérer. » Dis-je en regardant dans ses yeux couleur whisky qui avaient l'habitude de me faire fondre ; maintenant ils ne me faisaient rien. Pas maintenant que j'avais l'habitude des yeux cramoisis que j'aime tant.

« Bella, je suis parti pour te protéger » il chuchota presque, mais je l'entendis.

« Et bien Mr Superman, regarde où ça t'a mené. » Dis-je sarcastiquement, « mais maintenant c'est mon tour de briser ton petit cœur. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aimerais jamais. Ok, j'avais l'habitude de penser que tu étais mon âme sœur, mais demande à Marcus il peut te le dire. Qu'Aro m'aime beaucoup, et je l'aime. Mais tu t'en sortiras ; je sais que la première coupure est douloureuse. Mais tu t'en sortiras. Déménage et trouve un vampire sympa à aimer » dis-je mon ton se radoucissant maintenant. « Ce serait bien si je pouvais garder contact avec toi et ta famille, si tu es à l'aise avec ça » dis-je à nouveau. Alice entra en dansant.

« J'ai tout entendu » dit-elle. « Ce serait génial si nous pouvions être amis, je m'en fiche de se qu'il dise » dit Alice et elle me sourit, je lui souris aussi.

« Câlin ? » Demanda-t-elle en tendant ses bras, je l'enlaçais maladroitement. Et elle sourit.

« Et bien, étant d'accord avec toi, Alice. Tout va aller bien. Alors je te ferais confiance » dit Edward en souriant à sa sœur.

« Bella ? » appela Aro, il valsa dans la pièce, « Aro » dis-je presque en le plaquant dans un câlin, il gloussa et mis ses bras autour de moi, « J'imagine que tu es redevenu normale ? » Demanda-t-il,

« Oui » dis-je.

«

Et bien, j'espère que vous restez toujours pour le bal ? Et pour le mariage j'espère ? » Demanda Aro je levais la tête pour le voir sourire. Je me retournai pour leur faire face et Aro garda son bras autour de ma taille. « Oui, je ne peux pas dire non à une raison de s'habiller. »Dit Alice en souriant.

« J'en serais ravi » dit Edward, cela semblait forcé mais c'était bon de voir qu'il faisait un effort.

***

AROPOV

Je souris tandis que Bella se serrait plus fort à moi dans son sommeil. J'étais heureux que les Cullen restent ; Carlisle est un de mes chers amis. Je mis mes bras doucement autour de Bella et elle marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, « Je t'aime » marmonna-t-elle. Je souris et chuchota « Comme moi je t'aime, Bella Volturi » je souris à la façon que ça résonnait ; je savais que je serais perdu sans son amour. Elle était mon tout. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour elle. Elle est la seule.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

BPOV

Je regardais par-dessus les épaules d'Heidi tandis qu'elle dessinait à la vitesse d'un vampire. Elle était en train de créer la robe, en se basant sur ce que je lui avais dit que je voulais. « Comment c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle, je regardais le dessin, « je vais trébucher sur la traine » dis-je en me renfrognant contre ma maladresse qui avait fait une apparition dans la dernière semaine. « Ok » dit-elle et elle alla se remettre au travail. Pendant que je que je jetais un coup d'œil aux pleurs et aux autres choses. Nous allons célébrer le mariage dans la cour du château. Puis l'après cérémonie près de la fontaine. Caius va célébrer la cérémonie, et Marcus est le garçon d'honneur d'Aro. Je ne pouvais pas choisir qui serait ma demoiselle d'honneur. Alors je choisis Jane et Heidi toutes les deux. Athenodora est aussi une dame d'honneur, Félix et demetri font aussi parti de la célébration du mariage. Et bien sûr Cassy, qui est une autre demoiselle d'honneur. Nous pensons d'abord faire la robe de mariée puis les robes des demoiselles d'honneur.

« Que penses-tu de ça ? » Demanda-t-elle et elle me montra le croquis, j'haletais. C'était magnifique. Heidi écrit une note un mot, en disant la soie couleur ivoire pour le nœud. Et quelque coup de ciseaux pour les couches du dessous. Je le regardais « Oui ! Oui j'aime ça ! » Dis-je « Quand pense-tu qu'elle sera prête ? » Demandai-je excitée. « Je dois aller en Suède, peut-être en France pour prendre le matériel dont je vais avoir besoin. Cela devrait prendre 3 semaines, si nous sommes chanceux » dit-elle en me souriant, je souris aussi.

« Toc, toc, » dit Aro en entrant, « Ah ! » Dit Heidi et elle essayait de cacher le croquis. Aro rit « Ne t'inquiète pas ; je sais que je ne dois pas voir la robe, même si c'est juste un croquis. » dit-il

Je mis mes bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaçai, posant ma tête contre son torse. « Comment te sens-tu mon amour ? » demanda-t-il, je lui souris « Splendide » dis-je et il sourit. « Les invités arrivent en masse maintenant, » annonça-t-il

« Oh seigneur ! » Dis-je et je souris « Tu semble heureuse » remarqua Aro, « Oui » dis-je en insistant sur le `i ' « Je suis aussi heureuse qu'un oiseau » je rayonnais et Aro gloussa, « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien.. » commençai-je en pensent aux raisons « Premièrement tu m'aime » dis-je il sourit à cette réplique « Heidi vient juste de concevoir la robe parfaite. » Dis-je « Et, je ne sais pas. Je suis juste d'une humeur joyeuse ! » Dis-je et souris-je.

« C'est bien »

« Demetri !!! » Hurlai-je, 3 secondes plus tard il était en face de moi « Oui ? » Demanda-t-il

« Heidi a besoin de prendre les mesures pour ton costume » dis-je en sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas ça du tout, juste comme je l'avais prédits, il gémit. Je pouffais de rire et Heidi sortit le ruban à mesurer et commença à prendre les mesures. « Je pensais à un costume noir et un haut blanc boutonné, rien de trop exorbitant. Et cravate bien sûr. » Dit Heidi et j'hochais la tête en accord.

« Et bien je vous laisse les filles » dit Aro je le levais la tête vers lui et il me regarda « Je te vois plus tard, ok ? » Dit-il et il m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Je souris et répondis « Ok, je t'aime

« Et moi aussi, » dit-il et il partit.

« Ok c'est bon pour toi » dit Heidi et Demetri soupira de soulagement, « Hey avant que tu partes peux-tu me dire où est Alice ? » Demandai-je

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? De ton GPS personnel ? » Plaisanta-t-il, je ris et dis « Où ? »

Il ferma ses yeux pendant une seconde et dit « Dans sa chambre, regardant quelques magazines » dit-il « Peux-tu aller la chercher pour moi ? » Dis-je et il hocha la tête puis sortis. « Pourquoi veux-tu voir Ali.. » Je coupai Heidi « Garde tes pensées » dis-je en mettant ma main sur ma bouche et allant à la salle de bain adjointe à mon bureau. Je levai le couvercle des toilettes et vomis mon déjeuner. Je gémis « Aro » Dis-je d'une voix normale « Aro ! » Hurlai-je presque. Je me dirigeai jusqu'au lavabo et rinçai ma bouche avec de l'eau. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bella !? » Dit Aro ses mains volant dans tous les sens en essayant d'aider, « I pense que je dois être malade » dis-je, il posa sa main froide sur mon front et je me reculais, « Bon sang ta main est froide » dis-je en retroussant mon nez.

Ses sourcils se foncèrent « Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre »

« Vraiment alors » dis-je et Aro me fis un câlin, « Ha ! » hurlai-je et m'écartai-je. Il me regarda avec une expression blessée sur son visage. Tu es juste _vraiment _ froid ! » Dis-je, il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cette réaction » dit-il et me sourit tristement. J'haussais les épaules « Je ne sais pas, mais je vais prendre un Twix » dis-je et quittai la salle de bain et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, Aro suivit à côté de moi. Il était proche, mais sans jamais me toucher.

J'entrais dans la cuisine et me dirigeais vers le frigo où je pris un Twix, l'ouvrit et pris un gros morceau. Je souris à Aro et il me sourit aussi, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas, ne devrais-tu pas aider Heidi avec les robes des demoiselles d'honneur ? » Me demanda-t-il, « J'en ai fini avec les planifications du mariage pour le moment » dis-je et pris un un autre morceau de ma barre de chocolat « Euh Bella, Demetri m'a dit que tu me cherchais ? » Entendis-je Alice dire tandis qu'elle entrait. « Oh oui ! Je voulais aller faire du shopping pour acheter une nouvelle robe pour le bal, Jane, Heidi et moi pensions y aller demain si tu voulais venir » dis-je et souris. Elle poussa des cris aigus et dit « « Oui !! Je ne peux pas attendre, j'adorerais venir !! » Je ris de voir son enthousiasme.

« Cool, rejoins-nous dans le garage vers…10H » dis-je et elle couru vers moi à la vitesse d'un vampire et m'enlaça, je hurlais. Un grand cri perçant, du sang étouffant le hurlement. Elle s'écarta immédiatement, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?? » Demanda-t-elle en s'inquiétant.

« Tu es vraiment froide !! » Dis-je, c'est vrai qu'elle l'était, si froide que ça fait mal. Ça brûlait.

« Ce n'est pas normal » marmonna Aro et j'hochais la tête de façon affirmative,

« ça fait mal en ce moment, » marmonnai-je « Désolée Bella ! » Dit Alice en fronçant les sourcils,

« Je vais bien, ce n'était pas ta faute » dis-je et souris-je, elle sourit aussi.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui ne va pas. » Dit Aro et il soupira, vaincu.

Je soupirais aussi ; je marchai vers Aro et essayai de prendre sa main, mais je hurlai de douleur. Et bien ça craint !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13

BPOV

Je commençais à me réchauffer. Si froid ! Apparemment c'est juste moi. Je dis qu'il fait froid ! Je serrais la veste plus fort autour de moi « Il ne fait pas si froid Bella » dirent Heidi et Jane en levant leurs yeux au ciel. Nous étions prêtes pour aller faire du shopping. Et je ne voulais pas avoir si froid mais j'ai dit que je le ferais, alors je le ferais. « J'ai dit qu'il fait froid. Très froid » dis-je. Heidi haussa les épaules et Alice entra dans la pièce, la pièce devint plus froide. Je frissonnais et alla au placard et prendre une autre veste, « Si froid ! » Me plaignis-je tandis que je mettais la veste.

« Peut être que tu as de la fièvre » demanda Aro tandis qu'il entrait, « Je vais prendre ta température » je grimaçais mais hochai la tête, sa main se posa sur mon front et se retira une seconde plus tard, « Tu as de la fièvre ! » Dit-il en s'alarmant. « Je me sens bien » dis-je en serrant la veste plus près de mon corps. « Est-ce que tu es sûr » dit-il il prit ma main et je tressaillis, en fermant mes yeux très fort. « Désolé » dit-il et il se recula, Je fronçais les sourcils et des larmes vinrent dans mes yeux, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas !? Est-ce que tu te sens mal !? » Dit Aro en s'inquiétant.

Je secouai ma tête « Non, c'est juste que je déteste ne pas être capable d'être près de toi » dis-je tandis que j'essuyais mes yeux. Plus de larmes coulèrent, mon ventre commençait à donner des coups et je courus vers la salle de bain. Je vomis fortement dans les toilettes. Les larmes coulaient encore, je rinçais ma bouche avec de l'eau et Aro entra, « Tu es malade ! » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne vas pas sortir ; tu as pleins de robes ici que tu as porté seulement une fois, quelques unes pas du tout. Tu ne vas nulle part » dit-il en me regardant tristement. Je pouvais dire par le regard dans ses yeux qu'il voulait me serrer, m'enlacer, et me réconforter.

J'hochai la tête en accord et retournai dans notre chambre et m'affalai sur le lit. « Aw j'avais prévu d'aller faire du shopping avec toi Bella ! » se plaignit Alice, « J'espère que tu iras bientôt mieux » dit-elle, j'hochai la tête « amuse-toi avec Heidi et Jane » dis-je elle semblait prudente à cette idée mais ensuite elle hocha la tête « Ok, je te vois bientôt » dit-elle et j'hochai la tête « Bye Bella » dirent Heidi et Jane en même temps.

Je les entendis partir et soupirer, les larmes coulaient encore silencieusement, je ne pouvais rien y faire. « Je vais chercher Carlisle. J'ai eus de l'expérience dans la médecine moi-même mais c'était il y a 100 ans, je reviens » dit-il et sortit de la chambre, les larmes continuaient de couler.

« Toc Toc » dit Carlisle, je levais la tête tandis qu'il entrait, « J'ai entendu que tu ne te sentais pas bien » dit-il et je secouai ma tête, « Je me sens comme une merde » clarifiai-je. « Et bien ce n'est pas bon » dit-il et il s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit, « Quel à l'air d'être le problème »

« Et bien, pour commencer. Je me sens vraiment froide ! Et le touché d'un vampire est comme une torture ! Alors je ne peux pas être près de mes amis et d'Aro. Et je vomis. Et la seule chose qui ne me révulse pas est les Twix et ça me rend grosse ! » Dis-je.

Carlisle me regarda étrangement « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de regarder ! » Criai-je presque. Il secoua sa tête, « Désolé Bella, je ne regardais pas » dit-il rapidement. « C'est peut être un peu personnel… » Commença-t-il mais je le coupai « Alors ne le dites pas »

« Bella, » dit-il en m'ignorant « A quand remonte la dernière fois que toi et Aro avez eu des rapports sexuels ? » Demanda-t-il, je m'écartais de lui « Ce n'est pas une question appropriée ?!? » hurlai-je, « Et tu dois être enceinte, puisque ce n'est pas possible »

« Oh, » dis-je en pensant, et bien merde. « Vraiment oh ça a du sens, » dis-je, mes mains descendirent vers mon ventre, « Aro » dis-je, « Aro ! » Appelai-je un peu plus fort, toujours rien, « ARO ! » hurlai-le, il était en face de moi en moins de 2 secondes plus tard. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas !? Dit-il en s'inquiétant. Je souris « Il n'y a rien de mauvais. Mais pourquoi nous n'avons pas pensés à nous protéger ? » Demandai-je, en me sentant vraiment stupide. « Tu veux dire ? » J'hochai la tête « Et tu es ? » Et j'hochai à nouveau la tête et il eu un grand sourire, « Cassy » appelai-je « Cassy !! » Appelai-je un peu plus fort, 4 secondes plus tard elle était dans la chambre « Devine quoi ? » Dis-je,

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, en regardant Aro, Carlisle et moi. « Tu vas être grande sœur ! » Dis-je et elle commença à taper des mains « Oué !!!! » S'exclama-t-elle « Il faut faire la nurserie !! » Dit-elle, je ris « Laisse tes tantes t'aider » dis-je elle hocha la tête et sortit en courant. « Félicitations. Nous pouvons faire un ultrason »

« ça ne marche pas » le coupai-je « Oh, » je souris et hochai la tête. « Et bien. Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux » dit-il et il sortit. « Je t'aime » chuchotai-je « Et je t'aime aussi bébé » roucoula-t-il et il posa sa sur la mienne, ça ne faisait pas mal. « Oh désolé » dit Aro et il retira sa main « Non ça ne fait pas mal, peut être que toute la chaleur et le froid que je ressentais c'était le bébé, mais peut être que le bébé t'aime » dis-je et je souris. Il sourit aussi et m'embrassa légèrement, j'aimais la façon dont ses lèvres effleurent les miennes.

« Je t'aime aussi » dis-je et je souris. « J'espère vraiment que c'est un garçon » dis-je en caressant mon ventre « moi aussi » murmura Aro et je souris au moment où une belle image parvint à mon esprit. Cassy, aide le bébé à s'assoir un beau petit garçon, avec des cheveux noirs soyeux, et de beaux yeux bleus, ceux d'Aro quand il était humain. Une autre vint à mon esprit, Félix et Demetri qui apprennent au garçon à donner des coups de poings, il avait l'air d'avoir 10 ans maintenant. Je souris « DE quoi souris-tu ? » Demanda Aro,

« J'imaginais juste Demetri et Félix apprendre à notre fils comment donner des coups de poings » dis-je et je souris, Cassy entra « ça sera mon travail » dit-elle et elle m'enlaça, Cassy était différent, elle était chaude. Comme une humaine. Je l'enlaçais aussi. C'est ma famille.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

BPOV

Je feuilletais les possibles arches pour l'autel au mariage, « J'aime celle-là » dis-je en désignant une simple arche avec des roses rouges et blanches et des lys, « Oui, c'est vraiment joli » commenta Heidi. « Puis-je voir ? » Dit Aro de l'autre côté de la pièce, j'hochai la tête et il s'avança vers nous et s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi. « Magnifique » dit-il « ça l'est, n'est-ce pas » dis-je en souriant « Non je veux parler de toi » dit-il et il sourit narquoisement en plaçant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. « Mais l'arche est jolie aussi »

Je souris à Aro et il me sourit aussi nous avions retardés le mariage/bal jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Ma main alla vers la bosse de mon bébé et cella d'Aro couvrit la mienne, je lui souris et il me sourit aussi, un flash apparu et je clignai des yeux confuse. Je levai la tête et vis Cassandra postée là, elle avait l'air d'avoir 13 ans maintenant, peut être 14n elle grandit si vite. « Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? » Demandai-je elle me sourit « J'ai récemment pris des fragments de livre « dit-elle fièrement comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde.

« C'est bien pour toi chérie » dis-je et souris-je. Elle vint et s'assit à côté de moi et nous serrant ensemble, « PAPA ! Vient sur la photo » dit-elle Aro gloussa et se rapprocha, Cassy tourna l'appareil et prit une photo de nous tous, « Je vais chercher Alec, pour voir s'il veut aller dans la forêt et prendre quelques photos ! » Dit-elle et elle sortit en courant.

Je souris à ma fille et continuais à feuilleter les arches de mariage « Est-ce que tu veux un lâcher de ballons ou de colombes blanches ? » Demanda Heidi sans lever la tête. « Les ballons, les colombes vont s'effrayées avec tous les vampires » dis-je et je souris. Je continuai de regarder les différentes arches et centre de pièces. Aro était juste assit là en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Je soupirai, « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Bella ? » Demanda Aro tandis qu'il continuait à jouer avec mes cheveux, « Je veux KCF » dis-je, « je ne pense pas que se soit très bon pour la santé du bébé » dit Aro,

« Et ce ne sera pas bon pour ta santé si tu ne me laisse pas avoir KFC » dis-je en posant le catalogue et en le regardant légèrement. « Bella » dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement,

« Aro » dis-je sur le même ton « Je. Veux. KFC » dis-je lentement, il soupira vaincu « Ok qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Je souris triomphante et pensai « Je veux 5 morceaux de poulets, pas d'ailes, hummm une pomme de terre et le jus de la viande, et des grandes chips, » dis-je. Aro hocha la tête et sourit « Je reviens dans 10 minutes, je t'aime » dit-il et m'embrassa légèrement « Je t'aime aussi !! » criai-je tandis qu'il partait.

« MAMAN ! » !!! » Hurla Cassandra tandis qu'elle courait vers moi elle sauta sur le lit « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! » Dis-je en m'effrayant pour ma fille « Je demande le code du silence ! » Dit-elle et je levai les yeux au ciel, « Aller alors » dis-je et nous allâmes dans mon bureau et entrâmes, je fermai la porte et la verrouillait. C'est l'une des pièces du château qui semble insonorisée. Nous l'avions insonorisée il y a moins d'une semaine

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demandai-je.

« Promets-moi de ne rien dire ? » Demanda-t-elle, « je te le promets » dis-je,

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cassy ? » Demandai-je

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, « Alec m'a demandé si je voulais aller voir un film ! » Hurla-t-elle presque. Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

Ensuite mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, « Tu l'aimes, plus qu'un frère. Ou un ami » Constatai-je. Elle hocha la tête. « Tu n'est pas…Fâchée n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle,

« Non » dis-je et souris-je en secouant la tête, « Mais s'il te fait du mal, je trouverais un moyen de le tuer » dis-je et l'enlaçai-je. « Mais je ne sais pas s'il veut juste sortir en tant qu'ami… » Commença-t-elle. « Alec est n'est à une époque différente. Il ne se précipite pas directement sur tout. Soit patiente »

Elle hocha la tête « je vais essayer » dit-elle et me sourit. « Va le dire à Jane, elle sera capable de t'aider » dis-je et Cassy hocha la tête et sortit en courant à la vitesse d'un vampire. Je retournai dans ma chambre et senti le KFC je souris et vis un paquet de KFC, je souris à Aro et pris le paquet. Je m'assis sur le lit et mordis le poulet, je mangeai quelques pommes de terres avec le jus de la viande et quelques chips. Je mangeai tout et essuyai mes mains avec ces petites serviettes « Merci » dis-je et j'embrassai Aro sur la joue.

Il gloussa « Content de te voir heureuse, » dit-il et il glissa ma main dans ses cheveux. Je lui souris « Tu veux savoir ce qui me rendrais heureuse ? » Demandai-je, « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il. « Un baiser ? » Dis-je. Il gloussa et caressa ma joue. Il m'embrassa lentement d'abord. Je l'approfondis en un baiser plus passionné. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui et passer mes mains dans ses cheveux ; il grogna et posa ses bras autour de ma taille. Je commençai à embrasser son cou et sa mâchoire, immédiatement contente qu'Heidi ne soit pas dans la chambre. J'embrassai son torse tandis que je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise. « Bella,, » haleta-t-il « Humm ? » chantonnai-je, 'Non, nous ne pouvons pas » dit-il, je le regardai.

Il avait l'air assez faible. Je suris et réalisai que je pouvais faire ça à un des vampires le plus craint sur la planète. Je m'écartai et il gémit « tu es le seul qui le dit »

« Je sais » dit-il en me coupant.

Je lui souris narquoisement « Je devrais être en train de jeter un coup d'œil aux robes des demoiselles d'honneur ou les dessiner » dis-je en m'allongeant.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas juste nous allonger ensemble ? » Demanda Aro en faisant la moue, je ne pouvais pas dire non à cette moue et je m'allongeai, il fit de même et je me serrais plus près de lui. Je me souviens m'être endormie. Et être réveillée par Aro me murmurant dans mon oreille, « Réveille-toi chérie » dit-il, je marmonnai quelque chose d'incompréhensible et me serrai plus près de lui. Il gloussa et caressa ma joue « Aller, on se lève » dit-il je secouai ma tête « Non » murmurai-je.

« Bella, » soupira-t-il il m'embrassa légèrement ; je répondis au baiser et l'embrassai aussi « oh alors maintenant tu es réveillée » dit-il, je ris et m'assis, « Quelle heure il est ? » Demandai-je.

« 18 heures » répondit-il. J'avais dormis pendant toute la journée, presque. « où est Cassy ? » Demandai-je

« Alec l'a amené voir un film » dit Aro, je souris à ça. « C'est sympa » dis-je je regardai Aro, par l'expression sur son visage je pouvais dire qu'il avaoit seulement vu Alec amener Cassy au cinéma juste comme un geste d'amitié. Je savais mieux. J'embrassai sa joue et sautai, le gémissement de douleur comme le bébé me donnait des coups je regardai mon ventre pour voir s'il avait beaucoup grossi pendant ces dernières heures. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Aro en se levant et en venant vers moi en mettant son bras autour de ma taille et l'autre sur mon ventre, « oui, il donne des coups c'est tout » dis-je, tandis que je disais ça il donna un coup à nouveau, Aro me sourit. Je lui souris aussi..

« Toc toc » dit Jane tandis qu'elle entrait, « Quelle couleur veux-tu pour peindre la nurserie ? » Demanda-t-elle, je secouai la tête « Pourquoi devons-nous penser à ça maintenant ? » Demandai-je,

« Et bien Cassy et moi nous sommes données pour mission de la terminée cette semaine, si ce n'est pas terminé eu moins conçu. Alec aide aussi » elle me fit allusion à la fin. J'ai presque souris narquoisement. A la place j'ai juste souris. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'Aro soit un père trop sur protecteur envers Cassy. Elle devrait avoir seulement 9 mois. Mais elle a le corps d'une fille de 14 ans et l'esprit d'une de 20 ans. « C'est bien » commentai-je, « Alors ils sont revenus du cinéma ? » Demandai-je Jane secoua la tête d'un signe négatif, ses cheveux blonds tombants sur ses yeux. « Non je veux juste m'avancer. » Dit-elle.

« Et que penses-tu de quelque chose de neutre, puisque nous ne connaissons pas le sexe. Peut être jaune ou vert, ou peut être un beau mauve » dis-je. Jane hocha la tête « Ok »,

« J'ai des choses à faire » dit Aro, en enlevant ses bras, « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je,

« C'est une surprise » dit-il et il me sourit et m'embrassa ma joue.

Je fis la moue et Aro gloussa « Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Je vais bientôt revenir, pourquoi ne vas pas tu voir ce que les frères font ? » Dit-il et partit. Je restais là à faire moue comme un enfant pendant une minute ou deux avant de sortir. J'entrai dans la salle du trône et les frères étaient là. Assis sur leur trône en train de parler. Je montai et m'assis sur le trône d'Aro comme je le fais chaque fois que je m'ennuie et je parle aux frères.

« Alors, de quoi parlons-nous ? » Demandai-je

« Et bien il y a une rumeur selon laquelle tu es à nouveau enceinte » dit Marcus. Ensuite je me souvins que nous ne l'avions dit à personne, « oh merde, » marmonnai-je « Je veux dire désolée » je corrigeai mon mauvais langage je ne suis pas la seule à jurer. Mais plus tard… « Oui je le suis. Désolée nous ne vous l'avons pas dit » dis-je,

« C'est bon Bella » dit Caius, et il me sourit. Je lui souris aussi « Impressionnant. »

« Alors…tu a utilisé le I-pod que je t'ai acheté ? » Demandai-je, et Caius secoua sa tête « Non. Un appareil incroyable je dois l'admettre » dit-il et je souris narquoisement.

« Quoi de neuf Marcus ? » Demandai-je en me tournant un peu vars le vampire plus vieux.

« Rien Bella. Félicitations au fait » dit-il. Je souris « Merci »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Rosalie entra, elle me regarda et avait l'air choquée de me voir assise sur le trône d'Aro, je me levai et marchai vers elle « Salut » dis-je elle sourit « Salut Bella. Puis-je te parler ? » Demanda-t-elle, elle regarda les frères avec précaution et j'étouffai un rire « Bien sûr, suis-moi » dis-je et sortis. Nous marchâmes assez loin pour que les frères ne puissent pas nous entendre. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un couloir désert.

« Oui ? »

« Et bien, Bella je veux juste m'excuser. J'étais une vraie garce avec toi. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Et je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en regardant le sol. Je souris « Tu étais déjà pardonnée Rose » dis-je, elle me sourit. « J'ai entendu dire que tu es à nouveau enceinte, Félicitations » dit-elle, je soupirais « Tout le monde semble le savoir » dis-je et je ris légèrement.

« C'est une fille ou un garçon ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Nous ne le savons pas, et n'avons pas de moyen de le savoir. Les ultra sons ne marchent pas. » Dis-je.

« BELLE !!! » Entendis-je Félix mugir, « Merde » marmonnai-je « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'appellent comme ça ? » Demanda Rose.

« Tu sais le truc avec la belle et la bête. Oui et bien ils ont pensé à ça puisque j'ai été emmenée ici contre ma volonté. Dans un château de créatures mythique et je vais me marier avec le dirigeant alias la bête alias Aro. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils m'appellent Belle » dis-je dans un murmure précipité.

« Oh ! Tu es là !!! » Mugit-il. Je me tournai « Quoi ? » Demandai-je en souriant narquoisement.

« Je veux juste savoir si tu voulais jouer à la course avec moi et Demetri ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Euh… » Bégayai-je en essayant d'éviter de jouer aux jeux vidéos. « Rose était juste à point de euh lisser mes cheveux ! Oui ! » Dis-je en mentant mal,

« Pas vrai Rose ? » Demandai-je en regardant Rose

« Oui ! Vien j'ai mon lisseur dans ma chambre. » Dit-elle et commença à marcher dans la direction des chambres d'invités.

« Aw peut être la prochaine fois. Oh et j'ai entendu que tu es à nouveau enceinte ! » Explosa Félix de rire. Je le regardai, et bien le regardai avec mépris ; je jure que je l'ai vu reculer avant qu'il ne parte.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre des Cullen ; et bien c'était une principale salle à vivre avec des chambres adjointes. « Salut Bella » me salua Emmett, « Salut Emmett » je lui fis un signe de la main.

« Whoa, je vois que le bébé grandi. Dit-il en pointant mon ventre, je le regardai tandis que des larmes se formaient dans mes yeux, et ses yeux s'élargirent « est-ce que tu me traite de grosse ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« Je…Euh…Non je veux juste dire » bégaya-t-il

« Emmett ! Laisse Bella tranquille ! » Gronda Rosalie.

« Désolé » Dit Emmett en baissant sa tête honteux.

J'essuyai les larmes et suivis Rose dans sa chambre, puis dans sa salle de bain adjointe. Je m'assis sur un tabouret et elle commença mes cheveux. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as teins tes cheveux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'avais besoin d'un changement, quelque chose de différent » dis-je

« Ok » dit-elle.

« Comment toi et Aro euh… » Elle s'arrêta. Je ris

« C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est juste arrivé. Nous étions sortis pour le déjeuner. J'étais tombé malade à cause de la pluie » dis-je en me souvenant « Il m'a emmené à Rome et m'a fait sa demande dans un restaurant luxueux » dis-je

« Aw ! C'est si romantique ! » Dit-elle je souris « Oui, » j'étais d'accord,

« Maman ! Tu es là, Demetri a dit que tu serais là, mais j'étais incertaine » dit Cassy en entrant

« Tu devrais savoir mieux que douter du meilleur traqueur dans le monde » plaisantai-je.

Elle hocha la tête « Quand j'étais dehors j'ai pris ça pour toi et Papa, mais Papa est occupé à travailler sur ton cadeau alors je vais te le donner à toi » dit-elle en me tendant un cadeau enveloppé. Je souris « Merci » dis-je

« Ouvre-le ! » dit-elle en souriant maintenant. Je ris et déchirai doucement le papier. Je regardai la photo encadrée d'Aro et moi au square St Peter « Oh chérie merci ! » Dis-je elle s'avança et m'enlaça.

« Comment était le film ? » Demandai-je, elle regarda Rose inquiète « Ne t'inquiète pas Rose peut garder un secret. Est-ce que tu peux Rose ? »

« Oui » Rose hocha la tête.

« C'était génial !! » Cassy criait presque je ris « il a un sourire mignon » dit-elle sa voix devenant rêveuse maintenant. J'ai presque pouffé de rire. «De qui sommes-nous en train de parler ? » Demanda Rose

« Alec Volturi » dîmes Cassy et moi en même temps. La seule différence était que Cassy dit ça d'une voix rêveuse, presque un soupir. Je ris « Ne te mets pas en avant toi-même maintenant. » L'avertis-je et elle hocha la tête.

« Je vais aller aider Jane avec la nurserie » dit-elle et elle bondit dehors, j'entendis un léger fracas et Cassy dire « AIE ! » Mes yeux s'élargirent et je sautais de ma place et me précipitais dehors pour voir Cassy fonçant sur Emmett qui le frappa sur une table, qui se brisa. Je me précipitai à ses côtés,

« Est-ce que tu vas bien !! » Demandai-je inquiète, je regardai Emmett et ensuite retournai mon attention sur Cassy je l'aidai à se lever « Oui maman, je vais bien. Je suis à moitié vampire tu sais » dit-elle « Oui mais tu es encore demi humaine es-tu sûre que yi vas bien ? » Demandai-je elle hocha la tête.

« Je pense que tu devrais t'excuser » entendis-je Rose dire à Emmett, « mais ce n'était pas ma faute ! »

Je pivotai sur mes talons et regardais avec mépris le grand vampire « Dit. Pardon » dis-je dans une vois faible menaçante.

« D-désolé Cassandra » bégaya-t-il,

« Pas de problème » dit Cassandra, rien ne pouvait décourager sa bonne humeur « Et bien j'y vais » dit-elle et elle partit en sautillant « S'il te plait soit prudente » l'interpellai-je.

« Ok, continuons avec mes cheveux » dis-je en souriant à Rose

« Et j'ai fini » dit-elle en souriant ; je touchai mes nouveaux cheveux lisses et souris. « Cool. Merci » dis-je

« Pas de problème » dit-elle je baillai, « Je vais au lit. » Annonçai-je, « Bonne nuit » dit-elle. « Bonne nuit » répondis-je et retournais dans ma chambre. Je m'affalai sur le lit et sombrai directement dans le sommeil.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

BPOV

Je soupirai et je regardai sans expression le page de FaceBook. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire, j'étais assise sur le lit avec l'ordinateur portable en face de moi c'est ce que la chambre me fait. Soudainement je reçus une invitation pour me joindre à `Vampire wars' je ris et cliquai dessus.

J'entrai le nom et commençai à jouer. J'étais vraiment dedans et en étais au niveau 13. « Que fais-tu ? » Entendis-je quelqu'un dire derrière moi je sursautai de surprise, c'était Aro « Jane m'a envoyé cette application sur FaceBook, `vampire wars' » dis-je et il gloussa. « Et bien, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je serais en Allemagne et reviendrais dans trois jours » dit-il, je le regardais avec de grands yeux.

« NON ! » Dis-je en l'enlaçant « Pourquoi est-ce que tu y vas ? » Demandai-je,

« Problèmes de vampire » dit-il simplement je fis la moue, « ça craint » dis-je,

« Je sais amour. Je reviendrais, je le promets » dit-il et il embrassa ma joue « Je t'aime » murmurai-je, « Et je t'aime » dit-il tandis qu'il partait. Je continuai à trainer sur FaceBook, et joins café world et fishville.

« Salut Bella !!! » Dit Demetri en entrant, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il et je ris « Joue à vampire wars sur FaceBook » répondis-je

« AWW ajoute-moi comme un membre du clan ! » Dit-il je cliquai jusqu'à se que je le trouve « Niveau 35 ?! » Criai-je presque.

« Et bien j'ai pas mal de temps libre » se défendit-il. Je roulais mes yeux et l'ajoutais « Puisque tu as pas mal de temps libre fais-moi passer plusieurs niveaux » plaisantai-je

« Oui m'dam ! » Dit-il et me salua. JE ris et sortis. Je marchai depuis 5 minutes et étais presque à la cour quand je sentis un élancement de douleur dans mon ventre. Je tombais par terre en craint d'agonie. Je mis mes bras autour de mon ventre et essayais d'aérer mes poumons.

« Bella !! » Entendis-je Heidi s'exclamer tandis qu'elle courait vers moi. « Est-ce que tu vas bien qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle frénétique. La douleur s'était calmée maintenant, presque partie « J'ai juste senti une forte douleur dans mon ventre, cependant c'est parti maintenant » dis-je en faisant des cercles autour de ma bosse tandis que je me levais. « Es-tu sûre ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu penses que le bébé va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle les mains en émoi. Je souris « je pense qu'il va bien, je me sens bien. » Dis-je en souriant.

« Arrête de trop t'inquiéter » dis-je je ris légèrement vers elle.

Elle me regarda et secoua sa tête « Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Dit-elle j'hochai la tête « Ok » dis-je et je lui souris « Est-ce que tu ne vas pas aider Jane avec la nurserie ? » Lui demandai-je ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle disparue je ris d'elle et me dirigeai vers la cour. Je m'assis à la fontaine et parcourais mes mains à travers l'eau et regardai comme le poisson nager en faisant sursauter.

« Wow » entendis-je quelqu'un dire je levai la tête et vis Edward se tenant là « Oh salut » dit-il en s'approchant « Salut » répondis-je, il s'assit à côté de moi « C'est beau » dit-il en désignant le jardin, « Merci . C'est une de mais pièce préférée dans le château » dis-je en souriant. « Je peux voir pourquoi » murmura-t-il,

« Félicitations, au fait » dit-il ses yeux allèrent sur mon ventre puis revinrent à mes yeux, je souris « Est-ce que tu connais le sexe ? » Demanda-t-il je secouai la tête « Les ultra sons ne marchent pas. » Dis-je

« Oh, » fut tout ce qu'il dit en retour, « Merci » dis-je ses sourcils se froncèrent « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il

« Pour essayer, ta famille représente un peu pour moi. Je ne veux pas que le passé se mette sur le chemin du futur. » Dis-je et il hocha la tête « Je comprends »

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et vis Demetri se tenant là il se dirigeait vers nous « Salut » dit-il, « Salut, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demandai-je. « Rien, je me demandais juste si tu voulais aller en ville. Félix veux une nouvelle voiture alors nous allons voir chez le concessionnaire. »

Je souris « Bien sûr ! » Dis-je en me levant « Je vais venir, » dis-je « Sympa d'avoir parlé avec toi Edward. »

* * *

Je m'assis sur le trône d'Aro, en portant mon manteau noir. Je m'ennuyais. J'avais la capuche levée et m'assis sur le trône en regardant le mur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Caius, « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas le dire ?! » Demandai-je « Non » dit-il « Je fais ma meilleure expression de `Marcus' » annonçai-je fièrement Caius rit et je regardais Marcus qui ne semblait pas amusé. « Tu connais le sketch de Dan Cook `creepy guy at work' ? » Lui demandai-je. Il secoua sa tête et je souris. Puis pouffai de rire. « Et bien je suis fascinée par ça. » Dis-je fièrement. « Veux-tu partager ? » Dit Marcus. J'éclaircis ma gorge et commençai.

« Il y a toukour eu une personne qui donne la chair de poule dans ta vie. Même à ton travail il y a un monstre. Il y a un gars bizarre dans tous les travails qui te fais flipper chaque fois qu'il est autour. Et le truc bizarre sur ça, c'est le même gars. Tu quitte un job et va dans le suivant et tu es comme `oh mon dieu c'est le gars !' Dis-je d'une grande voix « `C'est le gars ! Le gars effrayant ! Pourquoi est-ce que je parle d'une grande voix !? C'est ridicule ! ça n'a pas de sens ! Humph' » Je retrouvais ma voix normale. « Je peux décrire le gars ; je peux faire une liste de tous les traits. Tout d'abord ce n'est pas un gros gars. Non il n'est pas gros mais il est vif. Il est comme un amoeba, comme une lampe de lave d'individuel.

« il marche très lentement. Il a ces parfaites fesses rondes `Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?C'est parfait !' C'est comme s'il a un jardin et qu'il y a des patates sur sa terre. Tu veux voir ça ! Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu veux le voir, mais ça te rends malade. Personne ne parle à ce gars. Il a ses lunettes bleu bloqueuses, tu ne vois jamais ses yeux. Il a la poche pleine de stylos qui jubilent au cas où il doit écrire un peu ! et personne ne parle à ce gars. Si tu es dans la salle de repos avec quelques un de tes amis et et que tu vois sa silhouette entrer et sortir de son champ de vision. La seconde où il entre tu es comme `tu veux sortir de cette salle de repos ? Juste aimerais sortir, aller sur le toit et break-dance ! Aller derrière le distributeur automatique ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut bouger la machine ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !'

« Personne ne parle à ce gars. Mais je vous dis quelque chose, Peut importe le job que j'ai-je parle toujours à ce gars. Je le trouve exprès ! Et j'aurais mon petit bavardage avec lui. Et je serais très intéressé, et je serais comme `Au fait là c'est un snickers, cacaouette, caramel mets ça dans ta bouche va s'y'. Vous savez pourquoi je parle à ce gars ? Parce que quand le jour viendra où finalement il parlera d'un ton sec. CRCHH et il vient au travail avec une carabine, avec le chch BOOM chch BOOM chch BOOM. Et il entre finalement dans mon bureau et il sera comme `Euh ! Merci pour le bonbon' » - Ils commencèrent à rire

« Vous riez maintenant mais vous savez que lunsi vous serez comme `Salut Marcus ! Comment était ton weekend !? Je te donne quelques stylos pour tes poches folles ! Parce que je sais que tu aimes les stylos, ça m'arrive d'aimer les stylos aussi ! Stylo, encre, bouchon je les aime ! » Je finis Caius riait beaucoup, Marcus regardait à moitié avec mépris mais souriait narquoisement aussi.

« Très drôle » Dit Marcus je ris « Je sais ! » Acclamai-je et retournai sur le trône.

J'eu une mauvaise sensation dans mon ventre. Comme si quelque chose allait arriver. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon ventre « Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda Marcus j'hochai la tête « Oui » dis-je. Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée puis, il y eu 2 vampires. Pas de la garde des Volturi. Ils me regardèrent et l'un d'eux se jeta sur moi Marcus était plus rapide et bloqua l'attaque, j'haletai et regardai comme Caius plaqua l'autre. La pièce entière fut remplie per des grondements et des grognements « Jane ! Félix ! » Hurla Marcus et il frappa le vampire avec lequel il se battait contre un pilier en pierre, le brisant. Jane et Félix se précipitèrent dans la salle, Jane se précipita vers moi et pris une position de défense, un des vampires tomba en agonie. Caius laissa le vampire qui criait et aida à démembrer l'autre. Ils brûlèrent le vampire et Jane arrêta d'utiliser son don et les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le vampire qui maintenant frissonnait sur ses genoux.

« Qui vous a envoyé !? » Hurla Marcus, « P-p-personne monsieur. Nous avons entendu un battement de cœur et avons pensé que vous chassiez, »

« Tu es un fou ignorant ! » Dit Caius. Félix se tenait juste là lui envoyant des poignards du regard. « Et le fait qu'elle porte un manteau et qu'elle soit assise sur le trône d'Aro ne vous a pas fait penser qu'elle est importante !? » Dit Marcus,

« Je suis désolé monsieur » dit le vampire, « Tue-le » dit Marcus à Félix. Félix ne pensa pas deux fois et démembra le vampire et mus les morceaux dans le feu presque éteint.

Je les regardais tous, même petite Jane. Et fus légèrement effrayée par ce que je vis. Pour une fois ils ressemblaient vraiment à des vampires. Soudainement me donna un coup sec, j'haletai de douleur et laissai échapper un petit gémissement « Bella ! » Dirent-ils tous en se précipitant vers moi à la vitesse d'un vampire « Est-ce que tu es blessée ?!? » Demanda Marcus, une petite larme tomba, une pointe de peur. Peur pour la vie de mon enfant non né suivi de la mienne. « N-non » bégayai-je « Il a donné un coup c'est tout » dis-je, ils avaient toujours ce regard dans leur yeux et ça me rendait mal à l'aise, c'était un regard de vampire. Le regard de tueurs. Mes instincts d'humaine me disent de courir, mais ils étaient tous autour alors je me baissai sur le trône. « Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal Bella » dit Jane de son souffle de voix. Doucement ses yeux revinrent à leur couleur normale cramoisi et je me relaxai doucement.

Il donna un autre coup et je laissai sortir un petit pleur de douleur et plus de larmes tombèrent, « Tu ne vas pas bien ! » dit Marcus en me regardant inquiet, « Je veux Aro » Murmurai-je en caressant ma bosse. « Aller tu devrais dormir » dit Marcus en s'approchant et en tendant ses mains, ses yeux avaient repris leurs couleurs normales et ils montraient la tristesse et l'inquiétude, je me levai doucement et allais dans ses bras. Il me leva et m'emmena dans ma chambre. Il me mit sur mon lit où lentement je m'endormis. En Suppliant Aro de rentrer à la maison.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16

BPOV

Je m'allongeai sur le grand lit et caressai ma bosse. Il donna un timide coup et je souris et caressai mon ventre tendrement. Aro me manquait, et je le voulais à la maison. J'étais encore un petit peu secouée par l'incident des vampires. Je priais pour que le bébé aille bien avec tout ce stress. Il donna un léger coup plus fort et j'hurlai de douleur et m'assis en me penchant contre le devant de la table. Une larme tomba, pas de douleur, oui de douleur, mais la douleur qu'Aro soit loin de moi. Plus de larmes tombèrent et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ma vision se brouilla et mon ventre recommença à donner des coups.

Je trébuchai vers la salle de bain et vomis bruyamment. Je laisser échapper un sanglot fort et me penchai contre les carreaux du mur. Je sanglotai fortement et avais du mal avec ma respiration. J'entendis un coup à la porte, je levai la tête et vis Félix, je laissai échapper plus de sanglots et il vint à mon côté, il s'assit à côté de moi et je pleurais contre son torse,

« Je-je-je v-v-veux A-A-Aro » sanglotai-je. Il fit des cercles dans mon dos « Il revient demain » dit-il calmement. Je me fermai la bouche et vomis dans les toilettes à nouveau. Causant une nouvelle vague de larmes. « JE ne vois pas comment je p-p-peux vomir, je n'ai rien dans m-m-mon e-e-e-estomac » dis-je tandis que j'essuyais ma bouche avec le papier toilette. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux et laisser échapper un hurlement de frustration. « C'est bon, » entendis-je Félix murmurer. « Bella !? » Mes yeux s'agrandirent au son de la voix, il n'était pas censé être encore à la maison. Je me précipitais dans la chambre et vis Aro se tenant là, avec des larmes qui coulaient encore je courus et l'enlaçai.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, je pouvais juste répondre je pleurais juste contre son torse, je senti une de ses mains quitter mon dos et ensuite le l'entendis gronder, « Comment osent-ils ! » Mugit-il je levais la tête et vis un regard meurtrier gravé sur ses traits parfaits. Je chuchotais et il me regarda et son visage s'adoucit. Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres tendrement et commença à essuyer mes larmes. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Demandai-je, j'essayai de parler mais tout ce qui sortit fut de gros sanglots. Je cachai mon visage dans son torse et il me tenait.

Après que je me sois calmée un peu Aro m'emmena jusqu'au lit et m'assis, « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas » dit-il, « C'est juste que tu me manquais, et l'incident avec les vampires m'a réellement stressée, ce qui ne peut pas être bon pour le bébé ! Et ledit bébé semble jouer au foot avec mes organes ! » Dis-je Aro me tira vers lui et plaça une main sur mon ventre, je sentis quelque chose courir à travers moi. Comme un picotement. J'haletai, « Est-ce qu'il a donné un coup ? Je n'ai rien senti » dit Aro,

« Non, » dis-je en secouant ma tête « Je vais bien » dis-je et l'enlaçai. Il ne dit rien il me tenait juste, ce que je lui en étais reconnaissante.

***

J'ai mangé une salade et du poulet qui venait du magasin de vente de sandwich heureuse. « Bella » entendis-je Aro dire derrière moi, je sursautai légèrement « Désolé » s'excusa-t-il. «Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant mais bonne Saint Valentin » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, j'avais le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Quand je suis allée au dépôt de voiture j'avais achetée un cadeau et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le lui donner.

« Toi aussi » dis-je et me tournai ; il tenait un magnifique bouquet de roses rouge. Je souriais tandis qu'il me les tendait, je les pris et les sentis « Merci, elles sont magnifiques » dis-je et il sourit.

« Rien comparées à toi » dit-il en embrassant ma main. Je pouffai de rire et me levai et lui donnais un baiser. « il y a quelque chose d'autre ! » Dit-il et semblait comme s'il était sur le point d'applaudir et de sautiller. Il souriait comme un maniaque tandis qu'il tirait légèrement sur ma main, je la moitié de mon sandwich sur la table n'en voulant plus vraiment – et suivis Aro. Nous entrâmes dans son bureau, 4 portes plus loin que le mien. Et j'entrais après, il y avait un grand objet couvert d'un drap blanc.

« Va s'y, » dit Aro en désignant l'objet de façon excitée, je tirai le drap délicatement et haletai au moment où je vis un berceau en bois sombre, « Je l'ai sculpté moi-même » annonça Aro fièrement, tendis que des larmes attendues tombèrent sur mes joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Tu ne l'aime pas ? Je pourrais toujours changer le dessin ! S'il te plait ne pleure pas ! » Dit Aro inquiet je secouai ma tête, « Non, Aro c'est parfait ! Merci ! » Dis-je en l'enlaçant à mort.

Il gloussa «JE suis ravi que tu l'aime » dit-il, « mon tour ! » Dis-je et commençai à le tirer dans mon bureau, je défis la chaine autour de mon cou qui tenait la clé de mon bureau et l'ouvris. Quand j'étais sur le point d'essayer de lui trouver un cadeau, c'est dur. C'est assez dur de trouver des cadeaux pour ton petit ami le jour de la saint Valentin, mais c'est plus dur quand ledit petit ami est un vampire. Alors j'ai fais la seule chose logique.

« Là » dis-je en lui tendant une boite. Il l'ouvrit et haleta il me regarda avec un regard tendre sur son visage. J'avais mis différentes choses et morceaux dans la boite. La photo de nous à Rome. Un ticket de train de quand nous avions fait un court voyage en France. Au fond n'importe quoi qui rappelait les bons souvenirs. J'avais aussi créé un mini album photo avec toutes les photos que j'avais de moi et lui et Cassy et bien sûr les frères, avec Jane, Alec, Demetri, Félix, Heidi et Athenodora. La meilleure était le regard sur le visage de Marcus la première fois que le l'ai battu aux échecs. Merci Jane pour cette photo.

« Merci » dit-il dans un proche murmure. Il plaça la boite prudemment sur mon bureau et vint vers moi et m'embrassa doucement, c'était un lent, et doux baiser. Il déversa tout son amour dans ce baiser et je fis de même. Il se recula et me regarda ; je souris et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

Il me sourit aussi « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il « Comme je t'aime » murmurai-je en retour.

***

Je m'assis dans la voiture avec Aro ; nous avions décidés d'aller faire un tour, juste pour faire quelque chose. En haut devant je vis quelque chose. «Arrête-toi !! » Dis-je en désignant le 7 eleven

« Pourquoi Bella ? Nous avons un réservoir plein » dit Aro manifestement confus « Arrête-toi ! » Dis-je à nouveau, il se gara dans le parking du 7 eleven. Je pris mon porte feuille et sortis, laissant Aro dans la voiture sans une explication. Je sortis ensuite avec un granité orange. « Ok » dis-je en revenant dans la voiture « je vais bien nous pouvons continuer à conduire » dis-je en prenant une gorgée de mon granité.

Aro gloussa et redémarra la voiture à nouveau, et finit quelque part sur le bord du pays. « Wow c'est magnifique » commentai-je en regardant le les enclos d'herbes avec de magnifiques arbres et des parterres de fleurs. « En effet » dit Aro en regardant dehors du côté de la fenêtre, sans avoir besoin de regarder la route.

JE pris une autre gorgée de mon granité et souris à Aro qui souriait narquoisement et gloussa. Il mit son bras autour du dossier de mon siège et continuai de conduire. Je finis mon granité peu après et mis le gobelet vide dans le pose verre. Bientôt Aro tourna et nous retournâmes à la maison.

« Aro » dis-je

« Oui Bella ? »

« Comment penses-tu que nous devrions appeler notre bébé ? » Demandai-je en caressant la bosse avec tendresse.

« Que penses-tu de Juliano ? C'était le prénom de mon père. » Dit-il doucement, presque timidement. Il n'aimait pas parler beaucoup de son passé, ou de ses parents.

Je souris « C'est magnifique, » dis-je,

« Et si c'est une fille ? » Demandai-je, toujours en caressant la bosse.

« Mariella » dit-il dans un proche murmure.

« Ta mère ? » Supposai-je

Il secoua sa tête « Ma petite sœur » dit-il, les yeux fixés sur la route. « Oh » murmurai-je, nous n'avions vraiment jamais touchés le sujet de la famille d'Aro, il ne voulait jamais en parler, et je respectais ça. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur » dis-je en regardant Aro avec des yeux tristes.

« Elle est morte quand elle avait 14 ans, je sais seulement maintenant que c'était des mains d'un vampire » dit-il, il agrippa le volant plus fort et son regard se transforma en un regard de mépris. « J'avais 23 ans à ce moment » il continua « nous vivions dans un village assez grand, mais l'assassinat n'était pas toujours commun, mon père et moi recherchions le criminel, un effort inutile » il rit amèrement,

« Je suis si désolée » murmurai-je. Il semblait revenir du passé et se tourna pour me regarder « ça fait longtemps » dit-il et il arrêta la voiture, je remarquais seulement maintenant que nous étions rentrés. Il descendit et ouvrit ma porte.

Il prit ma main et m'aida à sortir de la voiture « Merci » dis-je, un étrange vague dans l'air. Nous ne parlâmes pas tandis que nous allions dans notre chambre. « Merci » me murmura Aro tandis que nous nous assîmes sur notre lit,

« Pour quoi ? » Demandai-je,

« D'écouter, je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de mon passé, c'est bon de laisser sortir tout ça » dit-il, toujours en murmurant.

« Je suis toujours là » dis-je et caressai sa joue. Il sourit un sourire triste. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée juste à nous tenir dans les bras l'un l'autre, murmurant des choses l'un à l'autre.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17

BPOV

Je souris tandis que je m'asseyais avec Heidi regardant par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle dessinait les robes de demoiselles d'honneur parfaite. J'ai fait une promesse, une promesse que je projette de garder. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire des robes de demoiselles d'honneur laides et ou embarrassantes dans la forme. Et je projette de tenir la promesse. Ces robes étaient magnifiques. Elles étaient rouge, qui descendaient au-dessus du genou et avait un petit, nœud blanc. Elles étaient splendides, « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses » dit-elle tandis qu'elle enlevait des morceaux de gomme de la feuille.

« Je les aime » dis-je honnêtement « Mais qu'est-ce que tu en penses, tu seras la seule à la porter » dis-je

« Je l'aime vraiment, alors c'est le design final ? » Demanda-t-elle j'hochai la tête et elle me sourit « Parfait ! Je vais faires les plans pour que je puisse prendre le matériel nécessaire ! » Dit-elle et elle sortit, me laissant seule dans mon bureau.

Je soupirai et sortis, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. JE me trouvais moi-même devant la porte de la chambre de Demetri, je frappai et j'entendis une voix étouffée « Entrez » j'entrai et vis Félix et Demetri dans un combat passionné sur la X-box.

« Puis-je regarder ? » Demandai-je ils hochèrent juste la tête ne détachant pas leur visage du jeu.

« ARRETE DE ME FRAPPER !!! » Hurla Demetri.

« C'est pas moi ! C'est un joueur au hasard ! » Se défendit Félix.

Je pouffai de rire et m'assis sur le canapé et les regardai jouer, « Ok ! Je sais que c'était toi qui m'as poignardé ! » Dit Demetri et Félix hennit doucement.

***

« JE ne sais pas » soupira Cassy, elle avait des problèmes de garçon.

« Que te dis ton cœur ? » Lui demandai-je. Elle passa ses mains à travers ses longs cheveux, elle ressemblait à une fille de 15-16 ans maintenant. LE croissance se calmait, ce qui me surprenais. Je m'arrêtais à se que ça se calme et ou s'arrête à 18 ans,

« Il me plait vraiment » admit-elle, « Il te plait vraiment ? » La questionnai-je.

« ok, je l'aime » dit-elle. Je souris à ma fille. « Mais comment je sais qu'il ressent la même chose ? » Demanda-t-elle, je regardais dans ses yeux ; il y avait de la peur, la peur du rejet.

« Tu le seras quand il te le dira ou quand il fera quelque chose de très évident mais sera plus probable par le regard » lui dis-je sincèrement. Elle pouffa et il y eut un coup à la porte, « Entrez ! » appelai-je, la porte s'ouvrit entièrement, et Alec entra, Cassy essayant de sourire. Les yeux d'Alec s'égarèrent dans les siens tandis qu'il souriait en retour.

« JE me demandais si tu voulais sortir dîner ce soir, » dit Alec, en me lançant un petit regard nerveux, je lui souris. « J'adorerais » dit Cassy en souriant, » Est-ce que 19 heure ça ira ? » Demanda-t-il et Cassy hocha la tête, « ça sera parfait » dit-elle.

Après ça il partit et Cassy se tourna et me sourit, « Est-ce que tu m'aideras à me préparer ? » Demanda-t-elle, je ris et hochai la tête « Bien sûr »

***

Je finissais de lisser les cheveux de Cassy et lui souris à travers le miroir, elle me sourit aussi et je fis le tour pour lui appliquer du mascara et de l'eyeliner. Je lui tendis ses vêtements et sortis de la salle de bain pour la laisser se changer. Elle sortit en portant une paire de jean convenable et un chandail blanc, je savais qu'elle portait un top blanc en dessous. Il y eut un coup à la porte et j'allai ouvrir, Alec se tenait là. Je presque ris de lui. Il avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux et les avait désordonnés et portait une chemise blanche et une paire de jean bleu foncé. « Est-ce que Cassy est là ? » Demanda-t-il. JE pris sur moi-même pour ne pas rire de son ton trop poli, j'hochai la tête « Attend » dis-je et fermai la porte,

« Prête ? » Demandai-je, elle hocha la tête, je rouvris la porte et Alec entra, regarda Cassy et sourit. Cassy sourit aussi et je regardais comme ils marchaient dans le couloir en direction du garage. Je sentis le bras d'Aro se mettre autour de ma taille tandis qu'il regardait aussi,

« Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? » Demanda Aro

« Je crois qu'Alec amène Cassy dîner, » dis-je je regardai Aro et souris.

« Tu veux dire comme un rencard ? » Demanda-t-il

« « Je pense, oui » dis-je ses yeux s'agrandirent,

Je ris légèrement à voir son expression. « Elle est trop jeune » l'entendis-je marmonner,

« Et bien je ne pense pas, Alec est un gentleman. En plus il plait vraiment à Cassy » dis-je en allant dans notre chambre.

Je l'entendis pouffer et je pouffai de rire. Je l'enlaçai et lui aussi.

***

Aro et moi nous promenions dans la cour. Juste en jouissant de la compagnie l'un de l'autre. « Aro ? » Dis-je « Oui ? »

« J'aimerais appeler notre enfant comme ta famille » dis-je presque dans un murmure. Aro arrêta de marcher et se tourna et me regarda, « Merci » murmura-t-il. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais légèrement. « Juliano ou, Mariella. » Confirmai-je Aro hocha la tête, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux cramoisis rempli d'amour.

Je souris « Oh je ne sais pas… » je ne finis pas ma phrase. Il gloussa et nous nous assîmes sur un banc.

« Je t'aime Mrs Isabella Volturi » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, je souris «J'aime comment ça sonne »

« Comme moi » murmura-t-il, maintenant sa tête dans mon cou. « Arrête » dis-je durement, Aro me regarda blessé et surpris. J'étais surprise de moi-moi de mon petit emportement, « Désolée, je ne voulais pas…Je n'ai même pas pensé…Je » Je bégayais et étais confuse.

« C'est bon, » dit Aro et il me sourit chaleureusement, il m'embrassa sur la joue et se leva. Je me levai aussi et nous sortîmes de la cour.

« Salut » dit Jane tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers nous « Quoi de neuf ? » Dit-elle, se tournant sur ses talons pour marcher avec nous,

« Rien. Juste parler, marcher » dis-je en haussant les épaules

« Super, j'allais juste vérifier comment avance la nurserie, vous voulez y jeter un œil ? » Demanda Jane

« JE ne veux pas Bella autour de ces trucs chimiques » parla Aro, en plaçant une main sur ma grosse et calme visible bosse.

« Oh… Et bien c'est presque fini, alors vous pouvez la voir ! » Dit-elle et sortit en sautillant.

« Bella !! » J'entendis un cri perçant excité. Ensuite Alice tourna contourna le coin.

« Oh bien ! Tu es là aussi Aro » dit-elle en nous souriant à tous les deux, « je l'ai prévu » dit-elle sur un ton sombre et mystérieux, « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu Alice ? » Demanda Aro excité, il aimé le don d'Alice.

« J'ai vu, des jumeaux » dit-elle sur le même ton,

« Des jumeaux ? » Dis-je confuse

« Oui des jumeaux Bella ! Tu vas avoir des jumeaux ! » Dit-elle en applaudissant, Aro sourit et applaudit aussi,

« Le sexe ? » Demandai-je excitée,

« Désolée je n'ai pas vu le sexe. Je vous ai seulement vu toi et Aro entrer dans une nurserie avec deux fois tout, deux berceaux, et deux tables à langer. Tout était de la même couleur, vert, jaune. » Dit-elle tristement,

« C'est bien ! Oh nous ferions mieux d'aller le dire à Jane ! » Dis-je en pensant comment elle aurait besoin de changer la nurserie.

« Wow, des jumeaux » entendis-je Aro murmurer. Je lui souris. « Félicitations ! » Dit- Alice et sortit. J'enlaçai Aro « Des jumeaux ! » Dis-je à nouveau presque dans un cri perçant. Aro gloussa et nous fîmes demi-tour et commençâmes à aller là où Jane faisait la nurserie. Aro frappa à la porte et Jane sortit.

« Arrête ça tu vas avoir besoin de recommencer à nouveau » Dis-je. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien il semble que nous allons avoir des jumeaux » Je souris. Jane sourit aussi « J'aurais besoin d'agrandir mais ça ne sera pas beaucoup un problème, oh félicitations ! » Dit-elle « Je te ferais bien un câlin, mais je suis couverte de poussière » dit-elle en désignant la poussière sur elle, couverte de sa tenue de peinture. Je ris et hochai la tête « C'est bon » dis-je. « Ok, et bien je vais commencer ! » Dit-elle et ferma la porte.

« Aller » dit Aro et tira légèrement sur ma main. Je souris et nous marchâmes à travers les couloirs encore une fois.

« Qu'aimerais-tu faire ? » Me demanda Aro.

« Je ne sais pas » dis-je. Je commençai à penser à notre mariage, la magnifique robe que je devrais porter. Les jolies robes des demoiselles d'honneur porteront. Combien Aro aura l'air incroyable dans son costume.

« Oh, » dis-je tristement,

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Aro,

« Je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel » dis-je tandis que les larmes se rassemblaient dans mes yeux en coulant lentement.

« Oh non ne pleure pas ! Oh s'il te plait ne pleure pas » dit Aro en essuyant mes larmes qui descendaient maintenant sur mes joues. « Félix peut le faire » dit Aro, un sanglot tortura mon corps. JE secouai ma tête. « S'il te plait arrête de pleurer » supplia-t-il. Je secouai ma tête en essayant de dire que je n'y pouvais rien mais tout se qui sortit fut encore plus de sanglots, il me leva et courut à la vitesse d'un vampire dans notre chambre. Il me posa sur notre lit et m'embrassa le front. « JE suis désolé » dit Aro

« P-p-pour quoi ? » Demandai-je toujours en pleurant.

« Pour t'avoir enlevée à ta famille » chuchota-t-il. Ça me fit pleurer encore plus. Parfait.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18

BPOV

J'étais étendue avec ma tête sur le torse d'Aro. Mes larmes et sanglots s'étaient calmés. C'était seulement des petits reniflements. Aucun ne dit un mot. Il y avait un silence sinistre. On pouvait entendre une épingle tomber. Jusqu'à ce que je soupire, « Vous êtes ma famille »

« Pardon ? » Dit Aro, manifestement sortant d'une profonde pensée, « Vous êtes ma famille » dis-je en bougeant pour que je puisse voir ses yeux cramoisis que j'aimais tant. « Et à propos de ta famille humaine ? » Dit-il en effleurant ma joue, la façon dont avait dit humaine. C'était étrange. Comme si moi-même je n'étais pas humaine. Et bien, j'imagine que bientôt je ne le serais plus. « Que vont penser les autres vampires si les Volturi ne respectent pas leurs propres règles ? » Répondis-je.

« C'est vrai » murmura-t-il mais je l'entendis.

« Cependant je suis désolé » Dit Aro

« Ne le soit pas » dis-je en secouant ma tête, je bougeais encore pour que je puisse atteindre ses lèvres. Je lui donnai un rapide baisé et me rallongeai.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aime aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il et je laissai échapper un gloussement façon Bella.

« Oh, hummm je ne penses pas. » Dis-je innocemment.

« Oh, » il semblait pensif « Et bien je t'aime » dit-il et il embrassa mon front je ris.

***

Je frappai à la porte de Demetri « Entrez » l'entendis-je dire

J'entrai « Où est Carlisle ? » Demandai-je

« Pourquoi insistes-tu as m'utiliser comme ton GPS personnel je me sens si malaimé » dit-il d'une voix triste, je ris et sautais sur lui en étant prudente bien sûr, je ne voulais pas blesser le bébé. « Tu sais que je t'aime » dis-je et je lui ébouriffais les cheveux, il rit ferma ses yeux pendant une seconde et dit « sa chambre, »

Je sautai « Merci Demetri ! oh et Heidi a fini ton costume elles avaient les matériels en ville, et je pense qu'elle veut que tu l'essaye, juste au cas ou » dis-je et partis.

Je marchai dans les couloirs familiers maintenant. Je connais tous les couloirs à fond, les passages et pièces dans ce château. Et c'était quelque chose. Je sais aussi à quel point c'est dur d'accéder aux tours. Une fois Aro voulait me montrer le coucher de soleil, ugh, l'effort.

Je trouvai rapidement la chambre et frappai « Entrer » était une petite réponse j'ouvris la porte et vis Carlisle assis en train de lire un livre, je regardai le titre. Un livre d'histoire.

« Est-ce que je peux vous parler Carlisle ? » Demandai-je en m'essayant sur le bras du fauteuil face à lui.

« Bien sûr Bella » dit-il en fermant son livre.

Soudainement j'étais nerveuse, mais je dis toujours « JE me demandais si vous pourriez me conduire jusqu'à l'autel ? » Demandai-je, il ne dit rien, regarda juste. Alors je continuai « C'est juste cherche quelqu'un qui ressemble, et puisque je ne peux pas permettre à mon père biologique – Charlie – de me conduire jusqu'à l'autel j'espérais que vous le feriez. Si vous ne voulez pas je comprends-'' Mon discours fut interrompu par Carlisle « J'en serais honoré » dit-il, je souris « Bien » Je me levai et tirai son bras « Debout, vous avez besoin d'être mesurez pour le costume » dis-je,

« J'ai un costume Bella » protesta-t-il, « Mais c'est pas pareil » dis-je têtue. Il soupira et posa son livre sur la table à café tristement ; « Ok » il se leva et me suivit tandis que je marchais dans les couloirs. « Comment connais-tu ton chemin aussi facilement ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je m'y retrouve juste » dis-je en haussant les épaules,

Nous passâmes encore trois couloirs et j'entrai dans mon bureau, Heidi et moi avions changé mon bureau en ce que Heidi appelait `la salle de planification de mariage' il y avait des catalogues éparpillés partout et des papiers froissés de quand nous étions frustrées. Heidi mettais des épingles sur le pantalon du costume que Demetri portait,

« Carlisle a besoin d'être mesuré, il va m'emmener jusqu'à l'autel » annonçai-je, « Parfait ! » S'exclama Heidi et ensuite jura sous sa respiration, elle fixa des aiguilles en bas dans une petite – mais grandissante - pile d'aiguilles. Je ris et m'assis à mon bureau.

Je montrais à Carlisle les costumes et il hocha la tête « vous avez fait un travail merveilleux toutes les deux. » Commenta-t-il. « Merci » rayonnai-je, « Puis-je voir la robe ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Je ris « Tant que vous ne laissez pas Aro lire vos pensées » dis-je en tapant ma tempe. Il hocha la tête, et je sortis le cahier à croquis du bureau, je lui montrais le croquis « wow, c'est magnifique » murmura-t-il, j'hochai la tête vigoureusement.

« Carlisle, debout » commanda Heidi, une fois qu'il était debout Heidi pris un mètre et commença à prendre les mesures.

Je m'assis en feuilletant les croquis et en écoutant Heidi pendant qu'elle parlait.

Aro entra et je mis le croquis de la robe dans le tiroir et le fermais à clé. Il rit et s'approcha et dit « Qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles ? »

« Carlisle va m'emmener jusqu'à l'autel » annonçai-je, « Oh charmant ! » il gloussa et frappa dans ses mains je ris de son exubérance. « Heidi quand est-ce que tu prévois de prendre les matériaux ? »

« J'avais prévu de partir demain, je devrais être capable de prendre tout, et revenir pour le bal »

« Brillant ! » Dit Aro et je ris. « Pourquoi es-tu si heureux » Demandai-je,

« Ne puis pas montrer ma joie à haute voix, mon amour ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Humm laisse-moi penser, » je m'arrêtais puis secouai ma tête « Non » dis-je sur un ton de plaisanterie. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa passionnément, « Ce n'est pas juste » dit-il une fois qu'il s'était retiré, il ajouta une moue. Je ris et me levai.

Il encercla ses bras autour de ma taille. « Très bien ! Tu es fini ! » Annonça Heidi et Carlisle soupira, en se que je devinai était de soulagement. Je ris « Merci encore Carlisle ! Je vous vois plus tard »

« Pas de problème, » dit-il et me sourit avant qu'il parte.

***

Je m'assis en contemplant ma vie. Et en écoutant un disque que j'avais trouvé au fond du placard, qui savait que Aro était – peut être est encore – un fan de Dr. Hook. J'avais aussi trouvé l'original du premier disque d'Abba. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou être impressionnée. Je pari que ça a beaucoup de valeur, je rêvassai tandis que j'écoutais la musique.

Je me dirigeais à nouveau vers le placard, allai vraiment au fond et sortis une boite de là. Je la posais sur le côté di lit et m'assis sur le lit et commençai à regarder les disques. Elvis, Abba, Elton John, Michael Jackson quand il était encore noir. Je mis tous les disques sur le lit et bientôt je vidais la boite. Toujours ennuyée, je sortis une autre boite. Celle-là contenait quelques albums photo et une lampe à lave. Je pouffai de rire, et la branchait, cela projetai une étrange lueur violette à travers la chambre.

Je commençai à fredonnai une chanson qui m'était familière tandis que je regardai les photos. Il y en avait surtout de la garde ; j'en vis une où Demetri et Félix semblaient essayer un pas de cha-cha, pendant que Jane les regardait, mais avec un sourire narquois sur son visage alors j'imagine qu'elle était en train de les forcer à le faire. JE ris et continuai de les regardai. J'en trouvai une où Jane étais temporairement suspendue à un chandelier ; elle portait ce qui semblait être une cape de velours noir qui était suspendue vers le bas bien sûr.

Aro, Marcus et Caius se tenaient en face, aussi bien que Félix et Demetri Alec était là aussi. Ils portaient tous des habits gothiques ; ensuite j'ai remarqué les canines en plastique. Je ris tandis que je remarquai qu'ils étaient habillés comme des vampires, pour Halloween pas de doute.

Je regardais toujours les photos quand j'entendis Aro entrer il sourit et commença à chanter la chanson, je pouffai de rire.

_We take all kinds of pills  
to give us all kind of thrills but the thrill I'll never know  
is the thrill that'll getcha when you get your picture  
on the cover of the rolling stones._

_(Rolling stones) Wanna see my picture on the cover  
(stones) wanna buy five copies for my mother  
(stones) I wanna see my smiling face, on the cover of the rolling stones!_

J'étais en crise de fou rire tandis que la chanson passait au vers suivant. Il rit et s'approcha en m'enlaçant avec ses bras froids. J'étais toujours en train de rire quand il dit « Tu as trouvé quelques une de mes affaires pas vrai ? » Il haussa un parfait sourcil.

Je travaillai à calmer mon rire puis je dis « Je m'ennuyais, belle lampe à lave au fait » taquinai-je légèrement,

« Ah oui les années 70, belles années » dit-il,

« Uh…Oui…Je ne savais pas que tu étais un grand fan d'Abba » dis-je en désignant la pile de disques d'Abba, « Ou Elvis » taquinai-je. Il regarda ailleurs, manifestement embarrassé je ris et il me regarda « Pas drôle » marmonna-t-il me faisant rire encore plus fort. « Oui, je pense que j'ai vu un Pet Rock quelque part la dedans aussi » taquinai-je regardant attentivement le lit pour regarder dans la boite, je perdis un mon équilibre sur le lit et commençai à tomber la tête la première dans la boite, j'étais presque par terre quand je sentis les bras forts d'Aro me tirais sur le lit. Il me serra fort, mon dos était contre son torse et il chanta dans mon oreille dans un murmure.

_You're looking kinda lonely girl  
would you like someone new to talk to  
Ah-yeah, alright  
I'm feeling kinda lonely too  
If you don't mind can I sit down here beside you  
Ah-yeah, alright_

Il nous tourna doucement pour qu'il soit au-dessus de moi ; il continua à chuchoter dans mon oreille.

_If I seem to come on too strong  
I hope that you will understand  
I say these things 'cause I'd like to know  
If you're as lonely as I am and if you mind  
Sharing the night together  
Oh-yeah, sharing the night together  
Oh-yeah, sharing the night_

Il m'embrassa, mon ventre se nouait, mais pas de la bonne façon, la musique continuait « Aro » dis-je, « Bella » dit-il « Non, » dis-je en essayant de le faire comprendre « Aro ! » dis-je en le poussant, il n'y avait pas de façon pour que bousculade l'ai fait bouger s'il voulait rester là mais il me respectait, je courus dans la salle de bain et vomis dans les toilettes, je gémis et essuyais ma bouche avec du papier toilette, je brossai mes dents et regardai dans le miroir et vis Aro à côté de moi. Je pouvais entendre la chanson se terminer. Je me tournai et regardai Aro, je fronçai les sourcils « Je suis désolée » chuchotai-je, il me fit un câlin et je posais ma tête sur son torse.

« C'est bon, » dit-il en caressant mon dos. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute »

« Mais je viens juste de ruiner ta tentative d'être romantique » je fronçai les sourcils.

« Tentative ? Alors je n'étais pas romantique ? » Demanda-t-il tristement, je le regardai et il baissa la tête pour me regarder, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage, je les atteignais les remis derrière son oreille, « tu étais très romantique. » Rassurai-je, il me sourit.

Il me rallongea sur le lit et remit tout dans la boite, autre que la lampe à lave, il la garda tandis qu'il éteignait la lumière, il s'allongea sur le lit et près de moi et commença à chanter pour moi tandis caressait doucement ma bosse et me regardait tendrement dans les yeux.

_Who's gonna water my plants?  
Who's gonna patch my pants?  
And who's gonna give me  
the chance to feel brand new? _

_Who's gonna iron my shirts?  
Who's gonna kiss where it hurts?  
And who needs a man when  
He flirts the way I do? _

_Who, if not you?  
Who, if not you?_

Je voulais rester réveillée pour entendre la suite, mais la musique lente, sa voix de velours et la lueur violette dans la chambre étaient plus qu'assez pour m'envoyer dormir.

***

Je me réveillée dans l'obscurité, autre que la lampe à lave, se fondant toujours dans une lueur dans la chambre.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais dormir dedans » murmura Aro dans mon oreille, je marmonnai quelque chose d'incohérent et me blottis plus près. « Je t'aime » soupirai-je endormie,

« Comme je t'aime » dit-il son souffle froid chatouillant mon cou.

Je m'assis doucement et frottais mes yeux, « Hey où sont passés tous les disques ? » Demandai-je déçue

« Je les ai rangés » dit-il je fronçai les sourcils, « Mais je ne t'ai pas taquiné à propos de ta collection de Bay City Rollers» taquinai-je, en ajoutant une moue, il rit et regarda ailleurs, « J'aimais leur musique, » se défendit-il

« Oh, je l'aurais parié » continuai-je « Ma mère avait un coup de cœur pour le chateur principal, Les McKeown, si je me rappelle bien. » Taquinai-je, en souriant narquoisement.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda ailleurs, je pouffai de rire et embrassai sa joue « Je taquine juste, » dis-je, en riant. Il soupira « Oui mais maintenant je suis triste » J'haussai un sourcil « Et qu'est-ce qui peut te rendre heureux à nouveau ? »

« Oh…Je ne sais pas…Peut être un baiser ? » Dit-il tristement, je l'embrassais légèrement sur les lèvres « Mieux ? » Demandai-je, « Hmmm juste un peu » dit-il de la même vois triste. Je souris et l'embrassai un peu plus longtemps « Et maintenant ? »

Il secoua sa tête alors j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et attaquais ma bouche avec la mienne. Je me reculais « Et maintenant ? » Demandai-je à bout de souffle

« Hmm » dit-il pensif « Juste un peu » dit-il en mettant son pouce et son index ensemble pour montrer le petit peu. Je le poussai joueuse « Tu es impossible ! » Ris-je. Il gloussa avec moi, « Reste là, je vais t'apporter le petit-déjeuner » dit-il et sauta, et courut en sortant à la vitesse d'un vampire.

Je pris cette opportunité pour retourné dans le placard, je trouvai la boite et sortis un disque et le mis rapidement en mettant la musique du groupe suédois Abba. Je retournai au lit et Aro vint 2 minutes plus tard, il haussa un sourcil vers moi et je souris innocemment. Il me tendit mon petit- déjeuner et je mangeai pendant qu'Aro fredonnai la chanson.

Après que j'eus fini, je pris une douche et m'habillai, il s'est avéré que j'ai dormi la moitié de la journée.

Heidi était parti pour prendre les matériels et je l'ai appelé pour lui dire quelles fleurs je voulais pour les milieux de tables et les bouquets. Le thème des couleurs était le blanc et le rouge. Je voulais du rouge et des roses blanches pour mon bouquet, et des petites blanches pour le ventre de tables. Elle a dit a dit que quand elle reviendrait elle irait en ville et commander les fleurs. Je la remerciais et raccrochais.

« Bella ! » Entendis-je Jane appeler ; « Je suis là » dis-je de mon perchoir sur le bout de mon lit « Aller !! J'ai fini la nurserie !! » Dit-elle

« Déjà !? » Demandai-je surprise, « Euh…salut vampire, tu te rappelles ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant légèrement. « Vrai ! » murmurai-je je marchai vers la nurserie et vis Aro attendant à l'extérieur.

« Prête ? » Demanda Jane en souriant, « Bien sûr je le suis » répondis-je, elle ouvrit la porte et j'entrai dans une magnifique nurserie, c'était une légère couleur verte avec du blanc autour, je regardai les meubles et fronçai les sourcils à la vue du berceau qui n'allait pas avec l'autre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Dit Aro en lisant mon expression. « Et bien, je ne pense pas que se soit juste qu'un bébé ait un berceau fait main par son père et pas l'autre »

« Et bien, j'en ferais un autre ! » Déclara Aro je lui souris ; je l'embrassai sur les lèvres.

« Alors tu as fait un choix pour les fleurs ? » Demanda Jane, je lui souris « Oui, tu veux voir ? » Demandai-je

« Oui ! » elle hocha la tête enthousiaste. Je souris et nous commençâmes à retourner vers mon bureau où je gardai les photos de tout. Le reste de la journée se passa à montrer les photos à Jane et juste à parler. Des jours pour le mariage, et le bal, étaient plus proches, et j'étais vraiment excitée.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19

BPOV

Je m'ennuyais. L'ennui avait pris le dessus. Je m'assis au milieu de la salle du trône. Je m'assis là, vraiment au milieu. !les jambes croisées en regardant le mur de pierre fissuré. Il y avait cette grosse fissure grange. J'étais surprise que personne ne l'ait réparé. J'imagine que ça ajoute quelque chose au thème du château qui donne la chair de poule. Je soupirai. Pur, et absolu ennui. J'entendis la porte géante – la seule façon d'entrer et sortir de cette salle, que je connais – se fermer avec un bang. Je levai la tête vis Félix s'approcher de moi ; il regardait le sol « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je m'ennuis » fut tout ce que je dis.

« Ah…ça te déranges si je me joins à toi ? J'essayes de me cacher de Jane »

« Et bien s'assoir au milieu de la salle du trône est un bon endroit pour se cacher » dis-je sarcastique.

« Merci ! » Dit-il et s'assit à côté de moi,

« Tu sais que j'étais sarcastique pas vrai ? »

« Je sais, » répondit-il

« Bien, » dis-je en secouant ma tête « Pourquoi te caches-tu de Jane ? » Demandais-je.

« Heidi lui a demandé de faire en sorte que j'essayes mon costume » dit-il en frissonnant.

« « Et s'il ne te va pas ?! » Dis-je je ne voulais pas que quelque chose se passe mal à mon mariage, même si c'était quelque chose aussi simple qu'une mauvaise mesure de costume.

« Il m'ira » dit-il

« Mais si c'est pas le cas ! » protestai-je « Tu vas l'essayer ! » Dis-je en me levant.

« Non ! » Gémit-il.

« Maintenant ! » Grognai-je presque, je commençai à essayer de le lever. Ça n'avait pas marché.

« Non » dit-il têtu.

« S'il te plait ? »

« Non »

Je lui lançai un long regard « Jane !! » Appelai-je vigoureusement.

4 secondes plus tard, Jane se précipita dans la salle. « Il est là ! »

« Il ne bougera pas » répondis-je tandis qu'elle s'avançait.

« Félix est-ce que tu peux s'il te plait venir essayer ton costume » demanda Jane gentiment

« Non » fut sa seule réponse.

Je m'assis à côté de lui « S'il te plait Félix, » dis-je d'une voix triste « ça ruinera tout mon mariage si ton costume n'est pas à la bonne mesure ce jour-là » dis-je il me regarda et je lui fis ma meilleur mignonne/triste mine, « Je ne veux vraiment pas » dit-il, satané vampire borné.

« Bien ! Tu vas juste ruiner mon mariage ! » Dis-je en me levant et en me tenant à côté de Jane, mes mains croisées sur ma poitrine et une moue sur mon visage, je regardais Jane avec une expression qui dit `essayes toi' elle hocha la tête.

« Félix » dit Jane d'une faible voix « Est-ce que tu peux s'il te plait venir essayer ton costume » dit-elle en se penchant vers le bas et en faisant un battement de cils.

« Euh… » il regarda Jane sans voix et je ris presque « Hummmm… B-bien sûr » dit-il et se leva.

« Oh merci » dit Jane et avant qu'il puisse protester nous commençâmes à le tirer dehors, cependant Jane faisait probablement la plupart du travail.

Nous le poussâmes dans la salle de bain qui était reliée à la chambre de Jane et il sortit dans son costume. Il lui allait parfaitement, je regardai Jane en souriant mais elle ne me regardait pas. Elle regardait Félix. « Je dois y aller, le costume à l'air super au fait » dis-je en souriant tandis que je partais.

Je marchais doucement, très doucement. Je devenais plus grosse. Vers la fin de mon second trimestre. Je berçai ma bosse et souris. Ça me prit dans les 20 minutes à mon allure lente pour atteindre ma chambre. Mais une fois que je le fis je m'allongeai. J'étais fatiguée, ennuyée et mon dos me faisait mal maintenant.

Je sentis un coup et je regardai mon estomac, « Bella ! » Entendis-je Aro appeler « ici » marmonnai-je.

« Tu vas bien, » dit-il en entrant,

« Bien sûr » dis-je et ils donnèrent à nouveau des coups « Malgré le fait que mon dos me fait mal et les jumeaux jouent au foot avec mes reins je suis juste crevée » dis-je en tournant mon visage de mon ventre vers Aro. Il me sourit tristement. « Tu veux un massage du dos ? » Demanda-t-il

« ça serait bien » soupirai-je et roulai sur mon côté. Je sentis le lit bouger quand il se mit de mon côté. Ses mains froides commençaient à masser le bas de mon dos. Je m'endormis vite.

***

Je me réveillai et Aro massait encore mon dos. « Tu sais que tu es le meilleur fiancé qu'une fille pourrait imaginer » murmurai-je tandis que je roulai sur mon dos. « Et bien merci » dit-il et il sourit narquoisement. EJ ris et m'assis. « Ugh ! » Gémis-je et me rallongeai « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Dit Aro, en s'inquiétant comme toujours. « Rien, juste mal à la tête, c'est tout. Je vais bien » dis-je et souris-je. « Et bien reste juste là, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Hum…Une barre de Twix » dis-je, bien que ça résonne comme une question.

« Peut être quelque chose d'un peu plus sain » suggéra-t-il

« Rappelle-toi de ce que j'ai dit sur le fait de me refuser mon chocolat ? » Dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Je vais faire un deal avec toi, je t'apporterais un Twix si tu manges une pomme auparavant » Je pressai mes lèvres à son deal.

« D'accord » dis-je et il sourit triomphal, « Je vais aller chercher ta nourriture » annonça-t-il et se leva et quitta la chambre.

Je soupirai et me rallongeai les jumeaux donnèrent à nouveau des coups et « Je jure que tous les deux vous allez être ma mort » dis-je en caressant mon ventre. Ils me donnèrent un coup et je souris tendrement, « Je ne peux pas attendre pour vous connaitre » chuchotai-je. « Mes beaux bébés » roucoulai-je doucement.

« Vous allez aimer vos tantes et vos oncles » continuai-je « Et votre père est le meilleur »

« Pas aussi bon que votre mère » entendis-je Aro chuchoter à mon ventre à côté de moi. Il me tendit une pomme et je la pris et pris un large morceau. Aro me sourit. Il caressa affectueusement mon ventre pendant que je mangeai ; il leur parlait aussi. Juste en roucoulant gentiment. Je lui souris. Il est vraiment un bon père.

Je parcourrai mes doigts à travers les cheveux longs noirs d'Aro il commença à ronronner doucement à mon touché. Je pouffai de rire. « Je t'aime » dit-il

« A qui parles-tu ? Moi ou les bébés ? »

« Les deux » dit-il et il me sourit. Je souris aussi et continuai à parcourir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se fourra dans ma main et continua à ronronner. Je ris et finis ma pomme. Aro prit le noyau et le mis dans une poubelle, il me tendit ensuite mon Twix. Je souris et commençai à la croquer heureuse.

Deux coups de pieds brusques furent délivrés et je pouffai de douleur « Je vais être une mère footballeuse. » Dis-je en caressant mon ventre, Aro gloussa « Tu sais que ce n'est pas sympa de rire de ma douleur » dis-je en le regardant

« Désolé, amour » dit-il sincère,

« Tu devrais » grondai-je.

Je fini rapidement et Aro prit à nouveau mes déchets et les mit à la poubelle. « Je m'ennuie » me plaignis-je.

Aro rit de mon ton, et je le regardai « Désolée » marmonnai-je et je souris narquoisement. Les jumeaux donnèrent à nouveau des coups et je regardai mon ventre « Cassy est manifestement la meilleure » marmonnai-je, et je pouvais dire qu'Aro essayait de ne pas rire « Ce n'est pas juste de choisir entre tes enfants » dit Aro

« Je sais, mais Cassy ne jouait pas au ballon avec mes organes ! » Dis-je

« Viens là » dit Aro, je me décalai pour que je puisse m'allongeai dans ses bras.

Il commença à caresser mon ventre, « Vous allez être gentil avec votre mère maintenant, » dit-il et je ris, puis baillais « Peut être que Maman devrais faire une autre sieste » dit Aro

« Je viens juste d'en faire une, » dis-je mais baillais à nouveau « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si fatiguée » dis-je. « Quand est-ce que tu penses que les bébés vont naître » dis-je en sortant de ma torpeur.

« Bientôt, ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant. » Dit-il j'hochai la tête, « C'est cool » je baillais.

« Repose-toi, Bella. » Chuchotai-je. J'hochai la tête et blottis contre le côté d'Aro. Je m'endormis vite.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20

BPOV

Je gémis tandis que je me levai avec de la douleur. JE laissai échapper un gémissement assez fort « Bella ? Tu vas bien, chérie ? » Entendis-je Aro demander. JE le senti mette une main sur mon front ; mes yeux étaient fermés fermement à cause de la douleur. « Non ! » Je gémis en caressant ma bosse. « C'est les jumeaux ? Est-ce qu'ils donnent des coups à nouveau ? » Demanda-t-il

J'essayai de lui répondre mais tout ce qui sortit fut un cri de sang coagulé. « Ok, ça va ! Respire ! » Dit-il en levant, je pris une profonde inspiration et essayais de maintenir la respiration. « Jane ! Heidi ! » Cria Aro, « H-H-Heidi n'est pas là ! » Haletai-je entre halètement je laissai sortir ensuite un autre hurlement,

« Ok euh…Marcus ! » Cria Aro après quelques secondes. Je laisser sortir un autre hurlement et je sentis mes eaux se frisées. Jane et Marcus se précipitèrent à l'intérieur puis, je sentis Aro me lever j'ouvris les yeux pour voir que Jane enlevait les draps humides et Marcus en remettait des propres. Aro me reposa et j'hurlai à nouveau, « Toi ! » Dis-je en regardant Aro « Tu as fait ça ! Je vais te tuer » grondai-je, et hurlai à nouveau.

« Bella, tu peux tuer Aro plus tard, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes. » Parla Jane doucement.

« Peux pas ! » Haletai-je « 9a fait trop mal ! » Je fus coupé par mon propre cri. C'est quand je me suis évanoui à cause de la douleur

***

Je me réveillai et commençai à paniquer, je commençai à faire de l'hyperventilation et mes mains allèrent sur mon ventre maintenant plat, je n'avais pas vu Aro entrer mais soudainement ses bras étaient autour de moi « C'est bon, calme-toi, tout va bien »

« Où sont les bébés ?! » Demandai-je,

« Tout va bien, ils sont à la nurserie, nous avons fait une césarienne d'urgence » dit-il dans la même voix calme, ensuite je remarquai que mon ventre était un peu engourdi, douloureux. Je regardai et vis que j'avais des points de suture,

« Je veux les voir » dis-je.

« Et tu peux, tu as dormi pendant un moment. » Dit-il et se levant et and m'offrant sa main, je la pris et me levai doucement. Tandis que nous marchions Aro demanda « Alors, est-ce que tu vas toujours me tuer ? » il plaisantait, je le regardai mais ne répondis pas, nous entrâmes dans la nurserie et je vis une fille magnifique assise sur la couverture, elle semblait avoir environ 5 mois, elle avait de magnifique yeux bleus qui brillaient de joie et de luisants cheveux noirs. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Ensuite il y avait un petit garçon, il avait comme des cheveux marron bouclés. Il était si mignon, il avait mes yeux marron.

Je souris « Mariella et Juliano » chuchotai-je. Je m'avançai et m'assis à côté d'eux. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux, puis Aro. Aro s'approcha et les jumeaux prirent chaque un une main d'Aro. « oui, c'est elle » Répondit Aro à leurs pensées.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux et sourirent, je souris aussi, « Bonjour » dis-je, ils me firent tous les deux un signe de la main, je ris.

« Juliano ne veux pas manger » dit Aro en se déplaçant de façon à se que son bras fut autour de ma taille « Ou boire, nous avons essayé le sang et le lait. Il ne veux pas » Aro regarda tristement son fils.

« Est-ce que je peux essayer ? » Demandai-je

« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander » dit Aro tandis qu'il se levait et allait vers le petit frigo dans la chambre, il qu'il faisait un mélange pour bébé et me tendit la bouteille, « Juliano » roucoulai-je « tu as faim ? »

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha, je le mis sur mes genoux et il commença à boire la mélange « Et tu dis qu'il ne veut pas manger » me moquai-je d'Aro, il avait un regard de pure confusion sur son visage et je ris. Juliano finit rapidement le mélange et je donnai à Aro la bouteille vide. Je le reposai sur la couverture mais il empoigna le t-shirt de mon pyjama. Je lui souris et le gardai sur mes genoux.

« Hey, tu veux voir quelque chose de cool ? » Plaisanta Aro, je ris et hochai la tête, ensuite il mit une plante devant Mariella, j'allai l'arrêter. Un bébé plus de la saleté égale la pagaille. Mais au lieu de mettre la pagaille comme je le pensai, elle regarda la petite fleur et elle commença à grandir. Aro sourit et commença à applaudir « Bonne fille ! » Roucoula Aro, et je souris « Et bien tu es une fille intelligente » roucoulai-je et elle me sourit.

« C'est incroyable » commentai-je, et Aro hocha la tête, « Et toi Juliano ? Tu as des dons spéciaux ? » Demandai-je à Juliano il me regarda juste. Puis il sourit aro répondit pour lui « Rien, je ne vois rien dans ses pensées qui suggèrerait qu'il ait un don » dit Aro, j'hochai la tête.

« Et bien tu seras toujours mon garçon spécial » dis-je et je l'enlaçai.

***

Je tenais les mains de Mari pendant qu'elle marchait en avant ; je marchai en arrière en gardant son rythme. Ça faisait juste un mois depuis que les jumeaux étaient nés. Ils grandissent un peu plus doucement que Cassy, Aro estime qu'ils arrêteront de grandir vers 2 heures. Alors que Cassy a arrêté à un an. Ils ressemblaient à des enfants de un an maintenant, en changeant à chaque jour, nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressemblent à des enfants de 6 ou 7 ans pour le mariage, mais le bal est dans 2 semaines.

« Ma » entendis-je Juliano marmonner de sa place sur la couverture, il parle plus italien que anglais, mais il essaye, plus pour moi que pour personne d'autre. JE suis la seule qui ne peut pas parlé italien. JE pense à le parler. « Oui Chérie ? » Demandai-je tandis que Mari enlevait ses mains des miennes et commençait à trébucher ; je lui souris avec fierté et ensuite m'assis à côté de Juliano.

Il me sourit et me montra l'immeuble qu'il avait fait avec les legos ; je ris et ébouriffai ses cheveux bouclés. « C'est bien Juliano » dis-je. « Salut » entendis-je Aro roucouler vers Mari « Regarde qui marche toute seule ! » Dit-il. JE ris ; Juliano fis face à son père et lui dit quelque chose en italien,

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Demandai-je

« Il a faim » dit aro tandis qu'il regardait Mari se diriger vers ses poupées puis s'assit à côté de son berceau.

« Tu veux qu'on aille prendre à manger, j'ai un peu faim aussi » dis-je en me levant et en tendant mes bras, il sourit, hocha la tête et se leva. JE le pris dans mes bras, je lui souris. Je regardai Mari qui maintenant se tenait au pantalon d'Aro et montrait ses poupées. Je ris « Tu es bien là ? » Demandai-je, « Oui, vas prendre de la nourriture » dit Aro, « Ok, » Dis-je tandis que je partais.

J'entrai dans la cuisine et assis Juliano sur la chaise haute. C'est le seul qui mange de la nourriture humaine. Mari boit du sang, et uniquement du sang. Elle avait une mauvaise réaction à la nourriture humaine, mais elle boit du sang animal, Aro a essayé avec du sang humain mais elle ne voulait même pas prendre une petite gorgée.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te plairais ? » Commençai-je à parler à Juliano tandis que j'ouvrais le frigo « Miel ? Jambon ? » Nous avions du beurre de cacahouète aussi, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui en donner jusqu'à ce qu'il paraisse 3 ans, ou semblait en avoir 3, pareil pour tout ce qui contient des cacahouètes, « Ou nous avons du fromage, lequel chérie ? » Demandai-je en me tournant, il semblait y réfléchir « Miel » finit-il par dire, il avait un peu de mal avec les mots, mais il y travaillait, « Et bien du miel » dis-je en sortant le miel, et le jambon pour moi, du pain et commençai à faire les sandwichs, quand j'eus fini j'enlevai la croûte pour Juliano et le coupait en carré et coupai en deux, j'écartai tout et posais son sandwich en face de lui.

Il me sourit « Merci » dit-il et je lui souris aussi « Tu es le bienvenu » répondis-je, il commença à manger et moi aussi, quand j'eus fini je regardai Juliano qui en était à son dernier morceau, « est-ce que tu veux boire ? » demandai-je et il hocha la tête.

Je me levai en amenant mon assiette avec moi et sortis le jus de pomme du frigo, j'en versai un peu dans un verre et le bu. Je versai le jus dans un verre en plastique et le posai sur sa chaise haute ; il prit une grande gorgée et mangea le reste de la nourriture. Ensuite il but rapidement le reste du jus.

« Fini ? » Il hocha la tête alors je pris son assiette et son verre ; je les posais sur le comptoir et le sortis de sa chaise haute.

***

Je couchai les jumeaux pour qu'ils fassent une sieste, fermai les rideaux et éteignis la lumière. J'allumai le contrôleur de bébé et partis. Je fermai doucement la porte et commençai à me diriger vers mon bureau ; je traversai le couloir et vis Alec embrasser Cassy qui presser contre la porte de sa chambre. Je me dirigeai lentement vers eux ; je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine et éclairci ma gorge. Alec leva la tête immédiatement ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il me vit. J'haussai mes sourcils en signe d'interrogation et tapai du pied.

« Euh… » Bégaya Alec, « Vous avez de la chance que je suis la seule qui vous ai vu, si ça avait été Aro, oohh de mauvaises choses se seraient passées » dis-je, c'était quand même la vérité. L'expression sur son visage était sans prix. Je m'amusai un peu à l'embêter.

« D-désolé » dit-il en regardant pas ses yeux. Je regardai Cassy, elle en semblait pas désolée ou honteuse pour ça, et elle savait que je l'embêtai. «Bien, maintenant faites attention. Ne vous faites pas prendre. Et si tu as l'intention de la dé-fleurer, met une alliance à son doigt d'abord. S'il te plait » dis-je, Alec resta là sans voix, Cassy avait une légère rougeur sur ses joues, je souris narquoisement de mon travail pratique et continuai mon chemin vers mon bureau.

J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau, la laissant un peu ouverte et allai m'assoir à mon bureau. Je lisais, et 15 minutes plus tard il y eut un coup à ma porte. JE me levai et vis Cassy se glisser dans la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil de l'autre côté » de mon bureau.

« Je ne vais pas avoir de problèmes pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Mais je pensai ce que j'ai dit. Ne laisse pas ton père vous surprendre » je ris légèrement avant de continuer « Sauf si tu lui dit avant que toi et Alec êtes un quelque chose. Vous êtes un quelque chose correct ? »

Elle hocha la tête « Oui, » elle sourit nostalgiquement. JE souris à ma fille « Et bien je vais y aller » dit-elle en se levant. « S'il te plait ne fait pas de bruit en passant devant la chambre des jumeaux. Ils font une sieste » dis-je et elle hocha la tête. Elle quitta la pièce et je revint à mon livre.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21

EDPOV

Je faisais tourner les clés de la Jeep sur mon doigt et me dirigeai vers le garage, j'allai aller chasser en solo. Je ne peux pas croire que Bella va se marier ; ça fait mal ; chaque fois que je lis l'esprit d'Aro ça fait mal de voir combien il l'aime. J'ai regardai dans l'esprit de Marcus. Et ils sont âmes sœurs. Et ça fait mal. J'avais besoin de sortir. M'éloigner des pensées de la garde. Leurs pensées étaient entourées par les jumeaux, le mariage et le bal. En vérité je suis heureux pour Bella, vraiment. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas être énervé d'avoir perdu la fille que j'aimais.

Je grimpais dans la Jeep et commençai à me diriger vers la forêt dont Aro nous avait parlé. Après 3 heures de route je la trouvais ; je garai la Jeep et commençai à courir. Je courus et aimai le sensation du vent à travers mes cheveux. Je sentis l'odeur d'un loup. Je me dirigeai vers lui. JE pouvais sentir le sang dans l'air. Peut être qu'il était blessé ? Je courus plus vite.

Ensuite je tombai sur la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vu, elle avait une peau blanche comme la porcelaine, et de magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses - qui en ce moment étaient pressées contre la gorge du loup – ses légers cheveux noir bouclés tombèrent sur une épaule pendant qu'elle buvait, mais je pouvais parfaitement toujours voir son visage. Une petite goutte de sang tomba du coin de sa bouche ; elle finit de boire le loup et essuya le sang avec le revers de sa main.

« Bonjour » dis-je sur un ton poli « Je suis Edward Cullen. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un autre que ma famille partageait ce style de vie. »

Ensuite elle me regarda. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux couleur miel, « Je suis Lisette » dit-elle dans un léger accent français « Mais tout le monde m'appelle Liz » continua-t-elle.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, es-tu ici pour le bal ? » Demandai-je,

Elle hocha la tête « Oui, bien que j'ai besoin de faire du shopping. En tant que nomade je n'ai pas beaucoup de vêtements » dit-elle et elle sourit.

Je souris aussi contre mon propre accord. « Et bien j'étais sur le point d'aller chasser, mais mes sœurs aimeraient t'emmener faire du shopping » offris-je. « Ce serait bien, ça te déranges si je me joints à ta chasse ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Bien sûr que non » dis-je et lui offris mon bras, elle sourit en montrant une rangée de dents parfaites. Elle mit son bras avec le mien et nous courûmes.

Après quelque cerf et un loup nous retournâmes au château. Nous avions parlé pendant tout le trajet. Elle a été transformée en 1788 le 14 janvier. Son père était un amiral français du nom de François-Joseph De Gra. Un marin mécontent – après avoir été destitué par mon père – s'est rendu chez eux, en tuant son père. Il était sur le point de la tuer aussi, quand un vampire s'est montré, a tué l'homme et l'a transformée.

Je garai la voiture dans le garage et nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers la salle du trône. Liz voulait dire bonjour aux frères avant de s'installer. J'ouvris la salle du trône pour elle et elle entra.

« Ah ! Lisette ! ça fait longtemps ! » Dit Aro en souriant, « Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis tes années de nouveau-né » dit-il en s'approchant et en lui serrant la main.

« En effet et s'il te plait appelle –moi Liz » dit-elle en souriant.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais que quelqu'un t'escortes jusqu'à ta chambre ? » Demanda Aro.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais résider avec les Cullen. Edward et moi avons beaucoup en commun » répondit-elle me faisant baisser ma garde.

« C'est bon pour toi Edward ? » Aro s'adressa à moi,

« Oui, bien sûr » répondis-je rapidement. Aro sourit « Brillant ! »

« C'était charmant de te revoir. Et vous aussi, Caius et Marcus » dit-elle en hochant la tête vers les deux autres leaders.

« Ça l'était n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Aro et il sourit.

« Nous allons y aller » dit Liz en prenant mon bras et sortit rapidement. Quand nous fûmes assez loin pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous entendre, Liz rit « Ils me foutent vraiment la frousse » dit-elle et frissona.

Je gloussai « Alor pourquoi venir ? »

« Est-ce que c'est possible de dire non aux Volturi ? » Demanda-t-elle, toujours en riant légèrement

« Non, j'imagine que non » je gloussais.

« Alors, tu vas me montrer où je vais rester ? » Demanda-t-elle officiellement.

« Bien sûr charmante demoiselle » dis-je nous liâmes nos bras et nous dirigeâmes vers les quartiers de ma famille. J'ouvris la porte de la principale et elle entra j'entrai derrière elle. Carlisle était toujours là, presque à la fin de son livre d'histoire. Il leva la tête et vit Liz, « Bonjour » dit-il en se levant « Je suis Carlisle. »

« Bonjour, je suis Lisette, mais tout le monde m'appelle Liz. » Dit-elle et elle serra la main de Carlisle, « Je vais rester ici, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda-t-elle,

« Bien sûr que non » Carlisle sourit. « Ce serait bien de te connaître. » continua-t-il puis ensuite me regarda et sourit.

« C'est bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre qui a choisi le style de vie végétarien » commenta Carlisle tandis qu'il s'assis et repris son livre. Je vis les yeux couleur miel de Liz regarder la couverture du livre. « Mon père est dans ce livre » dit-elle et sourit.

Carlisle sourit aussi « Puis-je demander qui était-il ? »

« Amiral François-Joseph De Gra » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Ah oui, » murmura Carlisle et commença à feuilleter les pages, il leva le livre qui montrai une photo d'un homme, avec des cheveux blancs et un visage rond, « Oui c'est lui » Liz hocha la tête et sourit.

Alice et Rosalie entrèrent ensuite. « Qui c'est ? » Demanda Alice innocemment,

« Alice, Rose c'est Liz, nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant la chasse. » Continuai-je « Liz, c'est Rose et Alice, mes sœurs, »

« Ah, celles qui vont m'amener faire du shopping ? » Demanda Liz en s'avançant pour les saluer.

« Shopping !? » Hurla Alice.

« Oui, je n'ai pas de robe. En étant une nomade et tout » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh ! Nous pouvons y aller demain si c'est bon pour toi ? » Suggéra Rose.

« ça à l'air charmant » dit Liz.

BPOV

J'entrai dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ils étaient réveillés et assis dans leurs berceaux. JE les pris tous les deux et les assis sur la couverture avec leurs jouets. Je pris une banane et la coupai pour Juliano je la mis dans un bol et lui donnais. Il sourit et commença à manger. Ensuite Aro entra et sourit « Je vois que les petits monstres sont debout » il sourit.

JE ris « Oui, est-ce que tu peux donner sa bouteille à Mari ? » Demandai-je, je n'avais pas de désir d'être près du sang. Il hocha la tête et alla chauffer du sang animal. Il le mit dans une bouteille blanche et la donna à Mari. « Merci Papa » dit-elle et elle commença à boire. Quand elle a fini Aro prit la bouteille suivi du bol maintenant vide de Juliano.

Jane frappa à la porte, n'attendit pas de réponse et entra. Elle me sourit et moi aussi. « Salut Mari » dit-elle, « Bonjour Tata » répondit Mari. « Tu veux jouer à t'habiller ? »

Mari sourit et hocha la tête enthousiaste, « C'est bon ? » Demanda Jane

«Par tous les moyens » dis-je en désignant la porte.

Elle sourit et prit Mari dans ses bras. « Bye Mama » dit Mari et fit un signe de la main je leur souris à toutes les deux « Bye Mari » ensuite elles partirent.

QUELQUES SEMAINES PLUS TARD

Je lissai légèrement ma robe. Je regardai dans le miroir mes cheveux marron couleur miel était bouclés et encadrés mon visage plein de cicatrices ; j'avais de l'eyeliner et du far à paupière sombre. Je regardai Cassy, ma magnifique fille. Elle avait ses cheveux épinglés droits et sa robe lui allait parfaitement. Elle me regarda et sourit.

Nous allions entrer dans une grande pièce remplie de vampires. Je devrais être effrayée. Et je, mais parce que j'étais inquiète qu'ils ne m'aiment pas.

Il y eut un coup à la porte. « Les filles, » dit Gina à travers la porte « Attendez devant la porte de la salle de bal jusqu'à ce qu'Aro vous présente. Je commencerai à marcher » annonça-t-elle

« Merci ! Oh et fait en sorte que Juliano mange ses légumes ! » Dis-je, elle faisait du babysitting pour moi, « J'y veillerais » dit-elle et je l'entendis s'éloigner.

Nous commençâmes à nous diriger en silence vers la salle de bal. Nous attendîmes à l'extérieur devant la grande porte et j'entendis Aro dire – bien que les mots furent étouffés par la porte- « J'aimerais vous présenter, ma fiancée, Isabella. Et ma fille Cassandra »

Cassy fis ouvrir les porte à la volé avec son don, elles heurtèrent les murs avec un bang et j'entendis quelques personnes haleter. Félix et Demetri se précipitèrent à mes côtés – plus prudents que désolé – nous nous avançâmes vers Aro. Il mit un bras autour de ma taille et une main sur l'épaule de Cassy.

« Mais elles sont humaines ! » Interrompit un vampire.

« Ah, Cassandra n'a rien d'humaine. » Commença Aro « Isabella l'a portée et mis au monde. Elle est moitié vampire. Moitié humaine. » Plus de halètements firent échos à travers la salle. « Et Isabella à l'intention de se faire transformer de suite après le mariage. Auquel vous êtes tous invités »

Après ça tout se passa comme prévue. Nous dansâmes, je rencontrai quelques vampires, et ils étaient tous très amicaux. Alec ne quitta pas le côté de Cassy, et Aro leur lança des regards toute la nuit. Je dansais avec Emmett, j'avais déjà dansé avec tous les Cullen – même Jasper – et je voulais danser avec Emmett aussi. C'était pour le moins maladroit. Mon équilibre s'était amélioré, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas danser.

« Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur » commenta-t-il tandis que nous tournoyâmes.

« Je sais, et merci » dis-je en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas trébucher, « Toi et ta famille êtes toujours les bienvenues dans ma maison. Tu sais ça » dis-je en souriant au vampire baraqué.

« Je sais, » se moqua-t-il de moi. « Je veux toujours rencontrer ces jumeaux desquels tout le monde semble parler »

« Et bien, tu peux. » Dis-je

« Super. Alors quels sont leurs noms ? »

« Mariella et Juliano » dis-je et souris-je.

« Aw trop mignon »

Je pouffai de rire, je n'avais jamais pensé entendre Emmett dire `aw trop mignon' de son existence entière « Quoi ? J'adore les enfants » se défendit-il

« Uh-huh » dis-je sarcastiquement et hochai ma tête.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. LA fête prit fin à 1 heure. La plupart ici et là. Offrant leurs excuses car ils ne viendraient pas au mariage. J'étais d'accord avec ça.

Aro et moi allâmes voir les jumeaux avant de rejoindre notre chambre. Je me changeai et me mit un pyjama. JE grimpai sur le lit et me mis dedans endormie. Aro mit ses bras autour de moi et bientôt je m'endormis.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22

BPOV

J'entendis le cri d'enfant de Juliano tandis qu'il s'enfuyait de Demetri. Je souris narquoisement et résistai à rire. Demetri leva Juliano et le fit tournoyer autour. Je ris ; Demetri me regarda et sourit. Il était bon avec Juliano. Comme des frères. Demetri posa Juliano et il courut vers moi une grosse sucette ornant son visage.

« Mama ! » Appela-t-il et monta en flèche dans mes bras. Je le pris et le tenait avant de le reposer en bas, « Seigneur tu deviens lourd ! » Dis-je en ébouriffant ses boucles marron. Il pouffa et essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux. Je ris du soupir. Il avait environ 4 ans peut être 5. Enfin c'est de quoi il avait l'air. Comme Mari.

« La course ! » Juliano encouragea Demetri. « Tu es dedans mon pote » dit demetri. Juliano me sourit et examinait Demetri.

« A vos marques ! Prêt, partez ! » Acclamèrent-ils tous les deux et ils partirent. Demetri allait manifestement extrêmement doucement. Juliano courut et toucha un arbre, « J'ai gagné ! » Déclara-t-il. Demetri gloussa, « Wow, tu es rapide ! » Dit Demetri et il le mit sur ses épaules. Juliano rit et Demetri courut vers moi.

« Prêt pour le déjeuner ? » Demandai-je à Juliano. Il hocha la tête, et je l'aidai à descendre. « Je vais allai attraper un déjeuner aussi » dit Demetri et il disparu. Juliano et moi fîmes le long chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. En évitant la salle du trône. Juliano entra en dansant et s'assit sur une chaise, je préparai le déjeuner et il le mangea heureux. Après que nous ayons fini Aro entra et m'aida à nettoyer.

« Salut fils » dit Aro et il prit Juliano et l'enlaça « Bonjour papa » dit-il « Par terre » grogna Juliano, Aro gloussa et le posa par terre.

« Mama, est-ce que je peux aller jouer avec Demetri ? » Me demanda-t-il, je regardai Aro il hocha la tête pour que je sache que c'était sûr, « bien sûr, »

« Je l'emmènerai » dit Aro, « J'allai vers là-bas »

« Bye Mama » dit Juliano et il m'enlaça. Ils partirent et je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Jane pour réclamer ma fille. Je frappai à la porte et entrai et vis petite Mari sortir de la salle de bain avec une mignonne robe rose et un nœud sur ses longs cheveux noir. Et une moue sur son visage.

« Je n'aime pas ça Tata ! » Se plaignit-elle.

« Mais tu as l'air si mignonne » Insista Jane et Heidi hocha la tête en accord. « Je n'aime pas ça ! » Répéta Mari. Je ris et dis « Les filles vous n'allez pas lui faire porter quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas porter, elle est têtue » dis-je en souriant narquoisement. Mari me sourit,

« Oui, elle est têtue comme sa mère » dit Jane, et je la regardai joueuse.

Mari dansa vers la pile de sacs de shopping, elle commença à chercher. Ensuite elle sortit avec un sourire de fierté sur son visage, elle tenait une robe marron et verte qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, c'était vraiment sympa. « Je veux porter ça » dit-elle sans avertir elle valsa jusque dans la salle de bain et sortit en portant la robe, elle sourit et plaça le nœud dans la main de Jane. Je souris,

« Bonjour Mama » dit-elle et elle fit signe je souris et fis aussi un signe, « Est-ce que je peux aller montrer la nouvelle robe à papa ?! » Dit-elle et sourit-elle, « Bien sûr chérie, »

« Nous allons mettre ça dans ta chambre » dit Jane à Mari, « Merci tatas. » Dit Mari,

Nous sortîmes et bientôt nous trouvâmes Aro dans son bureau, « Papa regarde ! » Dit Mari en courant dans un tourbillon pour montrer à Aro sa robe, « Wow ! Tu as l'air super Mari. »

« Merci papa » dit-elle en souriant.

***

« Tu me manques » dit Aro à travers le téléphone.

« Tu me manques aussi, mais Jane me retient en otage » dis-je et j'entendis Jane renifler.

« JE vais t'enlever à nouveau et nous pourrons nous enfuir pour nous marier à Vegas ! » Annonça Aro

« Tu fais ça et tu es un vampire mort ! » Cria Jane. J'entendis Aro glousser.

« Tu me manques » Soupira Aro à nouveau,

« Tu as déjà dit ça. » Remarquai-je

« JE sais, mais tu me manques beaucoup » Je ris de ses mots.

« Je t'aime » dis-je,

« Je t'aime plus » soutint-il.

« Non je t'aime plus »

« Non-non »

« Oui »

« Non-non »

« Je t'aime plus, » dit Aro

« Non, je t'aime plus »

« Non je t'aime plus » continua-t-il à soutenir.

« Ok ! Vous vous aimez chacun un _peu_ mais la mariée a besoin de son sommeil ! » Dit Jane, en prenant le portable de ma main et pressa le bouton de fin d'appel

« Hey ! J'étais en train de dire Bonne nuit ! » Protestai-je

« Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et je sautai sur Jane pris le téléphone et répondis, « Allo ? »

« J'appelai pour dire bonne nuit » entendis-je la voix de velours d'aro dire.

Je souris « Bonne nuit, je t'aime » dis-je

« Bonne nuit, dors bien ma mariée. Et je t'aime plus »

« Je _t'aime _plus » soutins-je.

« Ça ne vas pas arriver !!! » Cria Jane et prit le téléphone et finit l'appel. Je lui lançai un long regard, tout ce qu'elle dit fut « Dors » je roulai mes yeux mais obéis.

JE me tenais en face d'un miroir. J'étais dans ma robe de mariée, ma magnifique robe de mariée. Je tenais mon bouquet de fleurs. Des larmes se formèrent dans mes yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? » Demanda Jane tandis qu'elle attachait ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que c'est tout l'amortissement. » Dis-je et commençai à éventer mes yeux pour que je ne ruine pas mon maquillage.

« Tu ne regrettes pas, pas vrai ? » Demanda Heidi tandis qu'elle aidait Cassy avec ses cheveux.

« Seigneur non ! J'aime beaucoup Aro » dis-je rêveuse.

« Alors tout sera parfait. » Rassura-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête et un sourire se fit sur mon visage. « Ok, et bien c'est l'heure » dit Jane et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. « Tu es prête ? » Demanda Heidi. J'hochai la tête et regardai mes magnifiques demoiselles d'honneur. Athenodora, Cassy, Heidi et Jane, je leur souris à toutes.

« Il y eut un coup et Carlisle entra je lui souris « vous êtes toutes magnifiques » dit-il, je souris.

Nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers la cour, mes demoiselles d'honneur suivaient, je comptai jusqu'à cinq et Carlisle et moi entrâmes. Aro regardai l'allée vers moi, un grand sourire sur son visage ; il avait l'air si super dans son costume. Je me concentrai pour ne pas trébucher et résister à l'urgence de courir et ne pas me heurter dans l'allée. Assez vite je me tenais à côté de lui.

« Qui donne cette femme ? » demanda Caius,

Carlisle plaça ma main sur celle d'Aro et je chérissais le froid et la réconfortante sensation de la main d'Aro. JE reposai de la cérémonie et assez vite Caius demanda « Est-ce que toi, Isabella Swan, prends-tu cet homme Aro Volturi comme légitime époux ? »

Je clignai des yeux pour éviter les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, « Oui » chuchotai-je

« Et toi Aro Volturi ; prends-tu cette femme, Isabella Swan pour légitime épouse ? »

« Oui » dit-il, ça sonna avec finalité.

« Alors, par le pouvoir dont je suis investi, je vous déclare mari et femme. Tu peux embrasser la mariée » finit-il ; les bras d'Aro s'encerclèrent autour de ma taille et il me rapprocha de lui. Il m'embrassa avec passion et amour, je lui rendis le baisé. J'enregistrai à peine les applaudissements. Je me reculai et nous nous tournâmes pour voir la foule, je vis les Cullen, les Denali, le reste de la garde des Volturi. Il y avait aussi quelques vampires que je ne connaissais pas.

La réception fut super. La salle de bal semblait si différente de quand nous avions fait le bal. Aro et moi dansâmes la première danse habituelle ; puis je dansai avec Carlisle pendant qu'Aro dansait avec Mari, qui semblais si mignonne dans sa petite robe rouge. Je regardai et vis Cassy danser avec Juliano ; il semblait si super dans son petit costume blanc.

Je dansai avec tous les hommes des Cullen, et fis la connaissance des Denali et dansai avec eux aussi. C'était 21 heures quand la réception se termina, Aro et moi fîmes nos adieux aux invités et nous retirâmes dans notre chambre. J'enlevai ma robe de mariée prudemment et la pendit. Je me mis un pyjama confortable en espérant dormir avant le long voyage demain.

Je grimpai dans le lit avec Aro, « Bonne nuit, Mme Volturi » fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de succomber au sommeil.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N : Et voilà la fin de l'histoire merci à toutes celles qui ont postés de reviews, les mises en alertes et en favoris.**

Epilogue

BPOV

« Amusez-vous bien ! » Dit Cassy.

« N'oubliez pas d'être prudents ! » Dit Heidi et je rougis. Cela fit rire Demetri et Félix. Aro gloussa ; Félix vint et m'enlaça, tout comme Demetri. « Amusez vous » dit Demetri et fit un clin d'œil, je pense que mes joues étaient rouges en permanence maintenant.

Cassy m'enlaça ensuite, suivi de Mari et Juliano. « Ramenez-moi quelque chose de joli » dit Mari en nous souriant, « Chose sûre » dit Aro.

Les frères m'enlacèrent ensuite, suivi d'Athenodora.

« Ok, nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous voulons y être à l'heure » dit Aro en prenant les bagages. Il ouvrit la porte et me guida à l'extérieur. Il mit les bagages dans la voiture et ouvrit ma portière pour moi.

Je me penchai par la fenêtre pour faire des signes de main à ma famille. Ils firent pareil et nous envoyèrent des baisés. Je fis pareil, en riant pendant tout ce temps. J'entendis la portière d'Aro se fermer et nous commençâmes à bouger, « Bye !!! » Dis-je en sachant qu'ils entendraient. Je me replaçai sur mon siège et bouclai ma ceinture. Aro prit ma main et nous conduisîmes.

Nous conduisîmes vers les montagnes c'était le coucher du soleil quand nous arrivâmes. C'était un magnifique cottage, en pierre et parfait. Un petit paradis. Aro ouvrit ma portière et je sortis doucement, j'étais mystifiée par la beauté de cet endroit.

Sans avertissement Aro me prit dans ses bras, je criai « Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? » Demandai-je,

« Je crois que franchir le seuil fait parti de mon travail. » Il sourit narquoisement. Nous avançâmes et ouvrîmes la porte. L'intérieur était magnifique. Très en bois, Aro me posa doucement. Cependant il me garda proche. « Est-ce que tu aime ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« J'aime ça, je ne veux pas partir » dis-je, c'était la vérité ; je voulais passer le reste de mon existence dans ce petit cottage.

« Nous avions l'éternité, c'est seulement le commencement » murmura Aro dans mon oreille, son souffle froid m'envoya de petites bosses sur mon cou.

En vérité, c'était le commencement – mon commencement, de mon propre conte de fée.

FIN


End file.
